Atracción - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: CAPITULO 13 ACTUALIZADO - Rin se encuentra perdidamente enamorada de su profesor de música Sesshomaru. Después de que extrañamente terminaran durmiendo juntos, las clases no volverán a ser las mismas pues, ¿Sesshomaru solo la ve como su alumna? - Hermosa y sensual historia de SesshomaruXRin - CAPITULO 13 ACTUALIZADO
1. Profesor-Alumna

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Profesor-alumna**

\- Sesshomaru no es el tipo de hombre con el que fácilmente puedes llegar y decir un "¿Hola, saldrías conmigo?"

\- ¿Porque no lo intentas tú? Al fin, ya te dio una entrada ¿No es así?

\- Algo así pero, ¿Has visto al tipo? Es condenadamente guapo y lo sabe. Por eso al adonis se da tanto a desear, además, se nota a kilómetros su maldita arrogancia

\- Arrogancia y sensualidad, vaya que ese si es un hombre – decía su amiga mientras se mordía los labios

\- Lo sé, me encanta, no sabes lo mucho que me encanta

\- Bueno Rin pero no solo a ti, a muchas de hecho

\- Ni me lo digas, se que le gusta a muchas y aunque no es algo de mi agrado, lo comprendo, ese hombre se carga una atracción sexual realmente impresionante

\- Mejor me hago a un lado, estas comenzando a calentarte

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Kagome, bien qué opinas lo mismo de su hermano

\- ¿Inuyasha? Bueno, ¿Quién no querría comerse semejante manjar? Aunque en realidad, ambos se ven apetitosos

\- Inuyasha es bastante sexy, no lo niego pero, Sesshomaru no solo es eso

\- Aquí vamos… - menciono la chica girando los ojos

\- ¿Qué? Puedes pensar lo que quieras amiga, pero estoy segura que Sesshomaru es mucho más que un hombre que es bueno en la cama. Lo sé, lo siento

\- Amiga, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? La única conversación que entablas con él, la que todos tenemos, es de profesor- alumno

\- Ya te dije, solo lo sé

\- Como quieras… Lo único que puedo decirte querida, es que si te lo propones, ese hombre podría estar en tu cama, en menos de lo que crees

\- Y vaya que me gustaría…

\- ¿A quién no? Lo único malo es que mi Rin. Es que…eres demasiado, lenta

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, Rin tuviste la oportunidad perfecta, yo en tu lugar me le hubiera lanzado

\- Kagome, estábamos en la biblioteca

\- Mejor, a ese lugar casi nadie va

\- No, estúpida

\- El punto es que perdiste la oportunidad

\- ¿Cual oportunidad? Simplemente conversamos un poco

 _Flashback:_

 _Se alzaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar un libro de la biblioteca, por más que intentara, no podía, era bajita. Estaba a punto de resignarse cuando de pronto una mano tomo el libro que tenía en la mira y bajándolo a su altura, aquel hombre de intensa mirada ambarina, observo detenidamente el titulo de dicho libro._

 _\- El tercer tomo de "Wil" – menciono el hombre alzando una ceja_

 _Rin abrió cual asombro sus ojos al ver a quien le había ayudado._

 _No pronuncio sonido alguno, tener a semejante ser frente a ella le había cortado el habla, lo que si e involuntariamente salió de ella, fue aquella pequeña mordida a sus labios que reflejaba claramente lo mucho que le encantaba ese hombre._

 _\- Buen gusto señorita Noto – soltó él, otorgándole el libro a la chica_

 _\- Ah, ah, ¿De verdad? ¿Usted, ya lo leyó?_

 _\- Así es, de mis favoritos_

 _\- También el mío, bueno, solo me falta este tomo pero, se ha convertido en mi favorito, estoy segura que en cuanto lo termine, lo volveré a leer – el hombre se limito a contestar solamente obsequiándole una profunda mirada – ¿Hace cuanto lo leyó?_

 _\- Desde su publicación_

 _\- Ya veo… y, ¿Qué opinión me da?_

 _\- No puedo decírtela hasta que lo termines_

 _\- Oh, bueno, entonces…_

 _\- Termínealo señorita Rin y en cuanto lo haga, podremos discutir sobre él_

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Si_

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Ah, pero, que no te dijo, y lo citó " en cuanto lo haga, podremos discutir del tema"

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Ah, pues fácil, quiere verte para "discutir" sobre el libro, está claro que si se ven, puede pasar algo bueno

\- Kagome, estás loca, no has pensado que lo podemos hablar en la hora del almuerzo, cuando califique mi examen o hasta cuando lo salude en la mañana

\- Obvio no, no discutes sobre un libro de tres tomos, en diez minutos

\- No pero…

\- Lo vez, si está dispuesto hablar contigo sobre ese libro, significa que está interesado en pasar un buen… rato contigo y ya sabes, una cosa lleva a otra

\- Solamente soy su alumna, no creo que algún día me llegue a ver de una forma diferente

\- No lo sé Rin, todo puede pasar

\- Amiga, creo que están un poco dañada

\- Aun así me adoras mujer

\- Claro

Ambas chicas rieron y después de una reprimenda por parte de su profesor de historia, el tema concluyo.

Al salir de clases y mientras caminaban por la cafetería, el par de amigas continuaron con su conversación.

\- A veces me siento como una loca al pensar de esa forma, sobre mi propio profesor

\- Bueno Rin, él tiene la culpa, nadie le mando ser tan ardiente

\- Pues sí, pero… es diez años mayor que yo

\- ¿Qué dices? Esta muy joven, al menos yo no tendría problema en relacionarme con un hombre más grande, de hecho, creo que entre más experiencia, más sensuales son

\- Inuyasha no es tan grande, solo te gana con un par de años

\- Tres Rin, pero no importa, así tuviera veinticuatro o treinta, no me importaría. Sabes que pienso, que tu solo estas buscando escusas para ocultar lo que sientes… amiga no lo hagas, se perfectamente bien lo enamorada que estas de Sesshomaru

\- Cállate, no es necesario que lo grites, no creo estar enamorada, tan solo creo que es una atracción

\- Una fuerte, intensa y apasionada atracción

La chica de abundante cabellera castaña, rodando los ojos, sonrió a su amiga y ambas se dirigieron a almorzar.

 **xxx**

No era secreto que el profesor de música "Sesshomaru Taisho" era el más joven de los profesores, tenido la edad de treinta y un años, así mismo gracias a su trabajado cuerpo, era admirado por las mismas alumnas y compañeras profesoras del campus, aunque no solo eso. Era un hombre realmente atractivo conforme a su personalidad, pues durante clases poseía ese encanto de inteligencia, arrogancia y pasión hacia la música, era un excelente pianista, poseía una voz tan grave y potente que derretía a cualquiera con solo pronunciar su nombre, tenía un largo cabello plateado que siempre sujetaba con una coleta y sus poderosos e intensos ojos, eran tan dorados como los de un tigre.

Rin no era la primera ni la última chica que se encontraba fascinada por aquel hombre pero, lo que ella misma se ocultaba eran los sentimientos que le ocasionabá con solo verlo, pues eran sensaciones mucho mas fuertes que una simple atracción.

Así mismo, la bella chica castaña, junto con su mejor amiga Kagome, eran estudiantes de la gran universidad de Tokio y aunque ambas estaban en la misma facultad, las habilidades de cada una se diferenciaban.

El par de amigas, compartía departamento, dado que se conocían desde pequeñas, su confianza era tan grande como si fueran hermanas por eso mismo, sus padre no dudaron en dejarlas mudarse a Tokio para estudiar. El sitio que compartían pertenecía a la tía de Rin, el cual les había prestado, con la única condición de que las chicas, le dieran el mantenimiento adecuado.

Tenían tres años en la carrera, administración de empresas es lo que habían elegido como el cimiento de su futuro, solo faltaba un año para su graduación. Era extraño que perteneciendo a la facultad de serios y monótonos licenciados, la bajita y castaña señorita, junto con su amiga de espesa melena azabache, pertenecieran al taller de música pero, era necesario para juntar puntos extra curriculares.

Rin, no era un artista, amaba la música, sabia contemplarla y disfrutar de ella pero, estaba claro que no era su fuerte pues de la clase, era la peor. En muchas ocasiones llego a considerar, abandonar el taller e irse al de tiro con arco donde, estaba segura, seria mejor pero gracias al impresionante hombre que era su profesor, soportaba las difíciles clases de piano.

Llevaba un poco más de un año en ese taller donde lo único que hacía era contemplar al sensual hombre que impartía la clase. No había sido de sus mejores ideas continuar en un lugar donde los puntos nunca los conseguía, pero no podía evitarlo, Sesshomaru era, impresionantemente atractivo, a ella le encantaba, lo suficiente que hasta admitía que en parte era su culpa reprobar el taller pues se la pasaba contemplándolo como una tonta mientras por su mente se paseaban ideas fuera de los escrúpulos de una dama.

Rin no recordaba exactamente en qué momento fue que comenzó a tener esa alborotada imaginación pero si recordaba el primer momento en que lo había visto.

 _Flashback:_

\- _Preferiría entrar al club de arqueros_

\- _Vamos Rin, no seas así, ahí practican en el calor, que te hace sudar, en el polvo que te arruina el cabello, definitivamente no. Gracias._

\- _No exageres_

\- _No exagero, es la verdad, además, ahí tienen torneos, practicas y no, te quitaran mucho tiempo, por eso, mejor el de música, ahí solo estaremos rodeadas de bellas melodías, sin trabajar mucho_

\- _También hacen exámenes ahí_

\- _Pero ¿Que tal difícil seria pasar un examen de música?_

\- _No sé, tal vez, tocar lo que indicó el profesor_

\- _Ya, amiga no seas pesimista, además, escuche que en este taller está un profesor muy guapo_

\- _¿Y eso de que nos sirve?_

\- _¿De qué? Fácil, mientras recibimos nuestros créditos extras, disfrutamos del tipo guapo_

 _La castaña rodeando los ojos, soltó un leve suspiro y dejándose llevar por su amiga, se dirigieron al salón de música. Vaya sorpresa que ambas chicas recibieron al entrar a dicho lugar pues en cuanto se colocaron en la entrada, observaron boquiabiertas al famoso profesor de música "Seshsomaru Taisho"_

 _El hombre, sentado en el taburete del gran piano, observó de reojo a un par de chicas que sin moverse, permanecían en el lumbral de la puerta, habían pasado unos minutos y ellas seguían ahí, entonces frunciendo levemente el ceño, les indico entraran a menos que fueran adornos. El par avergonzado y un poco torpes, entraron y dirigiendo a ese hombre, se presentaron como alumnas nuevas._

 _Sesshomaru observo a las chicas y con su inexpresiva actitud, les indicó tomaran lugar, ellas, continuaban anonadadas. Después de darles indicaciones, volvió a concentrarse en las notas que leía desde un principio, sin antes dar un último vistazo a la castaña de grandes ojos cobrizos._

\- _¿Aun quieres ir con los arqueros? – susurro Kagome a su amiga mientras embelesada tomaba asiento_

\- _No, definitivamente no – respondió Rin sin apartar la vita de su nuevo profesor_

 _Rin observaba al profesor, más que por atractivo, la mirada penetrante que le había clavado mientras les daba indicaciones a ella y Kagome, la habían paralizado._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Nunca olvidaría ese momento en que ordenándoles que entraran, clavaba sus ambarinos ojos en ellas y mucho menos ese en el que aun embobada sin despegar vista de él, sus ojos se cruzaron, momento en el que sintió por vez primera, ruborizarse tanto como si fuera un tomate. De ahí en adelante eso siempre pasaría, ambas amigas llegarían al salón de clases, el profesor iniciaría y Rin se concentraría única y específicamente en él.

 **xxx**

Observaba las partituras frente a ella y sentía sudar frio, por milésima vez, no entendía absolutamente nada. Se les era permitido escoger un taller, para obtener créditos extras pero no eran gratis, no solo era asistir sino aprobar dicho taller y para su desgracia, ninguno de los exámenes los había aprobado, por lo tanto, estaba en peligro su oportunidad para visitar aquella gran empresa donde presentaría el proyecto de su tesis y que posteriormente (y deseaba que sucediera) la llamaran para trabajar con ellos.

La clase del día había terminado, Rin soltó un suspiro de desanimo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. El profesor indico a la clase que se concentraran en estudiar pues no faltaba mucho para su próximo examen y en ese, tocarían las notas que habían estudiado todo el año.

Sesshomaru, para ser un profesor de música, era bastante estricto pues, lo que explicaba era concreto, firme y definitivo. Siempre portaba una actitud tranquila e impenetrable, su rostro era poco expresivo por lo tanto nadie sabía si se encontraba molesto, triste o feliz, solamente daba un aspecto, como si nada le afectara y gracias a eso, era respetado por alumnos tanto como por profesores.

Como cada final de clase, varias chicas se acercaban con Sesshomaru y entre risas nerviosas y balbuceos chillones, intentaban llamara la intención o conseguir una mirada de él, pero como siempre, el desinterés de ese hombre se presentaba ocasionando en las alumnas aun más interés. Rin por su parte, no hacia ese tipo de escenas para llamar su atención, sí, estaba claro que su profesor le encantaba pero tenía los pies en la tierra, sabía que era un imposible llegar a tener algo con él.

Lo que hacia ella, era observarlo embelesada, morder sus labios, reprimir sus sensaciones y junto con su amiga Kagome, dirigirse a la salida solo esperando la próxima clase para poder verlo. Ese día, no sería diferente a otros, hizo lo de siempre y en dirección fuera, se dirigieron ambas chicas. Rin nunca imagino escuchar tal cosa, de un momento a otro sintió su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que pensó se saldría, su cuerpo quedo en piedra así como una estatua y sintió un sudor frio bajar por su espalda en cuanto Sesshomaru le indico que se quedara.

\- Señorita Noto, usted no puede irse

La castaña giro a donde él y asombrada lo observo. Kagome estaba igual, entonces dedicándole una mirada picara a su amiga, se retiro dejando solos a Rin y a Sesshomaru.

La chica se acercó a él sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, se sentía nerviosa, los ambarinos ojos que penetrantes la observaban, eran tan cautivadores que se sentía una paleta helado al sol.

\- Ah, ¿Profesor? – preguntó Rin un poco confundida pues, Sesshomaru no decía absolutamente nada

\- ¿Si sabes que reprobarás?

\- Ah, ah yo...

\- ¿Porque entraste a esta clase? – cuestiono él

\- Ah, es que… me gusta la música – respondió Rin, no podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la que estaba en su clase, era solamente para verlo

\- Solo escucharla, supongo

\- ¿Qué? No, no de verdad quiero… aprender a tocar piano – mintió la chica, estaba en un aprieto y presentía que su profesor sabia que le mentía

\- No se nota

\- Bueno es que… es complicado

\- Cuando algo te gusta, no es complicado

Rin no supo que contestar, tenía razón pero ¿Cómo explicarle que ya no podía cambiarse de taller? Que necesitaba los puntos y que por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba seguir viéndolo.

Entonces sin previo aviso, de la nada, Sesshomaru comenzó acercarse a ella, Rin por un momento creyó que era su imaginación pero no, era real, ese hombre se dirigía a ella y de hecho, ya estaba muy cerca. El hombre se agacho a su altura y le clavo su mirada de oro.

De inmediato sintió que todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, se había quedado estática, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan cerca de ella?

\- A partir de hoy, te quedarás conmigo al final de día y ensayaras lo que no aprendiste en un año

Rin sintió ya no respirar, lo observaba atónita y su ser intentaba digerir lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Quedo claro? Señorita Noto

\- Ah, ah, sí, si profesor, gracias…

\- Ya puedes retirarte

\- Ah, sí, sí, claro, con permiso, ah…

 **xxx**

\- Entonces, salí de ahí, claro sin mencionar que casi choco con la puerta

\- No, lo puedo creer, Rin, no lo pudo creer… de verdad

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No puedo creer varias cosas. Primera: que Sesshomaru se te acercara y no te le lanzaras, Segunda: que te la pasarás tartamudeando y Tercera: que te citara a partir de hoy para pasar "a solas con él"

\- Eso no fue lo que me dijo

\- Claro que sí, con otras palabras, por supuesto

\- ¿De qué hablas? Kagome

\- Rin, ¿No lo ves? Vas a estar a solas con él, cada final del día, " a solas" con el papacito de Sesshomaru, el hombre que, según tu, tiene una atracción sexual realmente impresionante

\- Pues sí, es lo que pienso pero… que lo piense no significa que sea suficiente para que de pronto "mi profesor" quiera acostarse conmigo

\- ¿Porque no?

\- ¡Kagome!

\- Bien, solo digo Rin, que esta es una oportunidad

\- Una oportunidad ¿Para qué?

\- Para cautivarlo, lo que te está pasando es de una probabilidad, de mil a uno. Piénsalo amiga, no lo veas como un martirio, sino que pasaras los días con un guapísimo hombre y pues… solo diré que, la cercanía entre personas llega a provocar muchas sensaciones

Rin no respondió nada, no entendía lo que su amiga le había explicado. Se despidieron y la castaña con miles de suspiros atorados en el pecho, se dirigió al salón de música, abrió lentamente la puerta y sus ojos se cristalizaron al verlo ahí. No comprendería lo que Kagome le había dicho sino hasta después de que el primero de sus pies entrara al salón.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola mis hermosas lectoras, espero que estén bien, pues miren, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Si, sé que me he tardado mucho, me desaparecí y la verdad, no quiero aburrirlas con explicaciones, lo que sí quiero que sepan es que sigo aquí y que, estaré trabajando en esta historia.

Como siempre, cuento y espero con mucha ilusión sus hermosos Reviews.

Las quiero mucho y nos leemos en la actualización. Besos y un abrazo grande.


	2. Tutor

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Tutor**

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó intrigada mientras sostenía una taza de café en las manos, era noche, ella ya vestía su pijama mientras que su mejor amiga Rin, ni siquiera soltaba su bolso pues, tenía poco de llegar al departamento - ¿Cómo te fue Rin?

\- Pues… bien – soltó la chica en un suspiro

\- Pues… bien. ¿Esa es la respuesta que me darás después pasarte horas a solas con ese hombre?

\- Bueno es que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo interesante?

\- Si, de hecho si

\- Pues dímelo…

 _Flashback_

 _Justo en el lumbral de la puerta, se encontraba Rin, observando con el corazón acelerado a su profesor de platina y larga melena que, en su escritorio, revisaba atento algunos papeles. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, el salón estaba completamente vacío, en los pasillos no se escuchaba absolutamente nada; había tanto silencio que hasta se podía escuchar el tic tac, del reloj de pared que estaba en la cafetería._

 _Y justo así, en medio de esa perturbarte tranquilidad, pasaría las siguientes horas, sola, junto al hombre con quien, en sus momentos de locura y alocada pasión juvenil, solía fantasear. Entonces, pasando saliva, tomo aire y se encamino a él._

\- _Buenas tardes profesor – pronunció la chica llegando a la mitad del aula_

 _Sesshomaru, quien advirtió su presencia desde un principio, se limito a mirarla solamente respondiendo un:_

\- _Toma asiento_

\- _Ah, claro_

 _La castaña, de inmediato busco el asiento más cercano al escritorio y sacando de su bolso una libreta, se dispuso a proceder. El peli plateado observo aquel acto y alzando una ceja hablo:_

\- _¿Qué pretendes hacer con una libreta?_

\- _Amm, pues…_

\- _Olvida eso, lo único que necesitas, son tus dedos y el piano – indicó_

\- _Pero, usted dijo que…_

\- _Así es… Comenzaremos desde el principio, aprenderás un año de clases, en un par de meses. Sin necesidad de la teoría - Dicho eso, se encamino al enorme piano del salón y sentándose en el taburete, observo a la chica – Toma asiento señorita Noto_

 _Rin abrió los ojos cual sorpresa, Sesshomaru le estaba pidiendo que se sentara junto a él, y por lo que veía, el taburete no era muy grande, por lo tanto, era obvio que sus cuerpos rozarían uno al otro. Su profesor volvió a mirarla, estaba claro que comenzaba a impacientarse, entonces, sin más remedio, tomo aire y se acerco. Intento mantener una actitud normal y se sentó a su lado, pero era inevitable, lo había tocado y eso, había alterado su corazón._

\- _Profesor – soltó un poco agitada – Yo… realmente no creo que funcione, de verdad le agradezco la intención de ayudarme pero, si no entendí la teoría ¿Cómo podré realizar la practica?_

\- _La música no es administración de empresas Rin – respondió él – No es algo que debas memorizar, simplemente fluye – Rin bajo la mirada ¿Cómo fluiría en ella algo en lo que no era buena?_

 _Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomando las manos de la chica, le mostro la manera en la que sus dedos debían posarse en las teclas, Sesshomaru, extrañamente hasta para él, estaba dispuesto ayudarla, sin embargo Rin, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, intentaba concentrarse en lo que se le explicaba y no en las mil emociones que comenzaban a brotarle._

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

\- Eso paso…

\- Interesante, aunque no pasaron de tocarse las manos, supongo que fue algo, lindo…

\- Fue extraño…

\- ¿Ehh?

\- La manera en la que me trato, fue completamente diferente a otras ocasiones

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a que, la paciencia, la dulzura, la delicadeza con la que me explicaba, no sé, yo, pareceré loca Kagome pero, sentí como si me hubiera conectado a él. Después de que me toco, todos mis sentidos se calmaron y mis pensamientos, pusieron en pausa su rumbo. Comenzó la asesoría, y me perdí, ni siquiera me percate del tiempo que paso.

\- Guau, pues visto de esa forma, si fue intenso Rin

La joven de ojos cobrizos, acento lo dicho por su amiga, sonrió para sí y su conversación concluyo. Kagome no dijo nada pero había percibido una actitud extraña en Rin, pues durante la cena, no había comentado nada más.

Después de compartir la cena, cada una se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se dirigió a su cama, se recostó con la mirada al techo, soltó un profundo suspiro y su mente le recordó lo sucedido tan solo hace unas horas.

Mordía sus labios, intentaba controlar su cuerpo, pues, aun podía recordar la manera en la que sus pupilas se dilataban al estar contemplando a ese hombre frente a ella, aun podía sentir el rubor bajo sus mejillas cada vez que inclinaba la cabeza para prestarle atención y podía jurar, que aun se deleitaba de su embriagante perfume.

De un sobresalto abrió los ojos, ahogo una pequeña risita, debía admitir que con solo recordarlo, encendía su cuerpo. Algo había sucedido en esa primera asesoría, algo que a Rin, le había impregnado de un eufórico deseo.

 **xxx**

Caminando justo de lado del campo de Fútbol, iban el par de chicas en dirección a su próxima clase y aunque ese era el camino más largo para llegar al edificio correspondiente, lo tomaban puesto que justo ahí, era donde se encontraba entrenado, Inuyasha, el joven de ancha espalada que volvía locas a las chicas y entre ellas, a Kagome.

\- ¡Hey! Mira, ahí está Inuyasha – indicó Rin

\- Si, lo veo – respondió la chica entre suspiros

\- ¿Disculpe señorita "yo siempre te doy consejos y nunca los sigues"? ¿Porque no le hablas? Están en descanso, aprovecha

\- Por supuesto que lo haré – respondió la chica – ¡Inuyasha!

El muchacho quien conversaba con sus amigos, al escuchar el llamado, de inmediato volteo la mirada y al ver de quien se trataba, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, correspondiendo el saludo. Rin, rio para sí, su amiga era sorprendente, tenía una gran facilidad para hablarle a cualquier hombre que le gustara y obvio, Inuyasha no sería la excepción.

Aun recordaba el momento en lo que lo conocieron _._

 _Flashback_

 _Esa mañana iban temprano, así que para hacer tiempo, tomaron el camino largo por donde estaba el campo, los alumnos del campus que formaban parte del equipo de futbol, practicaban, Kagome propuso observarlos por un rato, cosa que Rin acepto sin objeciones._

 _Fue en ese momento que, una larga cabellera plateada, corría velozmente con el balón a sus pies, esquivando de manera sorprendente a tres jugadores y con un feroz golpe, anotando en la portería. Su festejo fue lo mejor pues mientras gritaba su victoria, se quitaba la playera dejando al descubierto su fornido cuerpo. Kagome no disimulo su asombro pues aquel muchacho la había cautivado._

 _Pero no sería la única, mas chicas estarían interesadas en él, aunque no le gustaba la idea, no le afectaría a la bella chica de melena azabache puesto que era realmente competitiva, además de muy lista y con eso a su favor, conseguiría la manera de llamar su atención. Como siempre, no tardó mucho en lograrlo, formando rápidamente una amistad, en la que, según ella, pronto llegaría a ser mas intima._

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

La castaña, sonrió junto con su amiga y saludo a quien pronto seria su cuñado.

Después de burlarse internamente de la cara enamorada de Kagome, la tomo de la mano y apartándola del lugar, continuaron su camino.

\- ¿Porque me quitaste? El tipo estaba a punto de acercarse hablar conmigo

\- Porque ya es tarde y tenemos clase, lo siento amiga pero aun si, me alegra ver que Inuyasha, ya te saluda con mas euforia

\- Tendría que hacerlo, no todos los días puede tener un saludo de Kagome

\- Vaya que eres vanidosa – comentó rodando los ojos

\- Y él, un engreído que se cree la absoluta maravilla

\- Pero aun así te trae loca

\- Nunca lo he negado. Entre más lo veo, más me gusta ese hombre y entre más me gusta, más ganas me dan de comérmelo

\- ¡Kagome!

\- ¿Qué? Es lo mismo que tú sientes por tu profesor, entre mas lo ves, tu imaginación mas volada se pone. Y, ahora que recuerdo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No había notado lo lindo que te maquillaste hoy

\- Ah, pues gracias, ya sé que todo se te pasa en cuanto ves a Inuyasha

\- Ja, ja, no intentes persuadir mis sospechas. Te maquillaste para tu accesoria de hoy ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No, siempre me he maquillado amiga

\- Sí, pero hoy es diferente. Lo haces por Sesshomaru… ¿Ayer paso algo más que no me contaste?

\- No, todo lo que te dije, fue todo lo que paso

La azabache arqueo una ceja, no estaba segura pero su intuición no le podía fallar, Rin quería impresionarlo.

\- Bien, te creo, solo déjame preguntarte algo ¿Hoy estas dispuesta a ya no tartamudear?

\- ¡Obvio!

\- ¡Perfecto!

Ambas chicas rieron y se adentraron al edificio.

Las clases habían terminado, era hora de la salida, para todos, excepto para Rin pues desde el día anterior tenía una cita diaria con ese guapísimo hombre, el mismo que era su profesor de música y el mismo quien por alguna extraña razón, se disponía ayudarla.

Su amiga Kagome la acompaño hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el gran salón de música, y pronunciando las mejores palabras, le dio ánimo para entrar. A pesar de que la castaña no disimulaba su atracción por Sesshomaru, también su estoica presencia le imponía lo suficiente como para dejarla sin habla. Cosa que era rara en ella pues siempre fue parlanchina.

Después de ver como su mejor amiga se dirigió a su accesoria con aquel sensual profesor, se encamino a casa.

Ese, era su día de suerte pues justo en la salida del campus, se encontraba Inuyasha. De inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos, en muy pocas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, y mucho más escasas eran las ocasiones, en que podían estar solos, en ese momento, era la gran oportunidad.

Acomodo su bolso, peino su cabello y planeo pasar a su lado fingiendo no percatarse de su presencia, cosa que funciono pues justo en el momento apropiado, Inuyasha advirtió a la chica y tomándola del brazo detuvo su andar.

\- Oye espera… - pronunció el muchacho

Kagome bastante sorprendida por tal acto, abrió cual sorpresa sus cafés ojos, ocasionando al instante que el peli plateado, se sonrojara.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó la chica siendo aun sujetada del brazo

\- Ah, lo siento, ¿No te lastime?

\- Ah, no, solo me sorprendiste

\- Bien – respondió él, bajando la mirada, esa chica lo hacía actuar como un imbécil

\- ¿Pasa algo Inuyasha, porque estas solo? Usualmente siempre estas con tus amigos

\- Lo que pasa es que… Te estaba esperando

\- ¿A mí?

\- Así es

\- Y ¿Porque?

\- Bueno yo…

\- ¿Sí?

Inuyasha, tomo aire, esa vez, no dejaría que sus nervios y todas las sensaciones que esa mujer le trasmitía, lo dejaran sin habla, así que sin más, hablo.

 **xxx**

Se encontraba frente a la puerta, estaba cerrada, la chica contuvo el aire por un momento y cuando su valor apareció, exhalo girando la manija. Dando un paso, entro despacito viendo a todas direcciones hasta que frente al gran piano, encontró a Sesshomaru. Lo observo detenidamente, era un hombre realmente imponente, pues a pesar de su profunda seriedad, había algo en él que la cautivaba al mismo tiempo en que le hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad.

En ese momento, recordó lo mencionado por su amiga. Aquella oportunidad era única en muchos sentidos, los principales: conseguir los puntos extras, comprobar que no había entrado a esa clase, solo por el profesor y la más importante, pasar tiempo con él, mientras como decía Kagome "conseguía cautivarlo" entonces, pasando saliva y con una sonrisa, se camino a él, dando un gustoso saludo.

\- ¡Buenas tardes profesor!

Sesshomaru la observo de reojo. La chica se encontraba parada a unos metros de distancia y sonreía como tonta esperando un saludo que no llegaría.

\- ¿Podrías tomar asiento? – pronuncio él, intentando no fruncir el seño

\- Ah, sí – dijo la chica, acomodándose rápidamente a su lado.

La voz de ese hombre era potente; como si no hubiera nada que le pudiera contradecir.

\- No veo apropiado que cada vez que llegues te indiqué lo que tengas que hacer. Así que, de ahora en adelante, cuanto te presentes, vendrás directo conmigo, te sentaras y comenzaremos ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, claro, entiendo – respondió ella observándolo. Él con sus enormes diamantes, desvió mirada y prosiguió

\- Comencemos con las primeras notas. Las aprenderás por partes, coloca tus manos como te indique.

Rin obediente, coloco sus manos en el teclado, aunque realmente no sabía qué rayos hacía.

\- El solo que tocaran para el examen es " Someone Leaving" no es difícil, simplemente debes estar atenta y hacer todo lo que yo te diga

\- Si, si – respondió dudosa pues solo el día anterior había practicado tocando cada una de las teclas y moviendo los dedos para hacerlos más agiles, ese día, no sabía realmente si era buena idea comenzar con notas

\- Observa lo que hago y después hazlo tu

Sesshomaru mostro a la joven las primeras notas que aprendería. Observo atenta y después, ella lo intento.

Pero, por más que intentaba, para Rin, ver tantas teclas la comenzaba a marear, los colores blanco y negro que tenían, la confundían y para empeorar, tener a Sesshomaru justo a su lado, sin decir nada, solo observándola, la ponía tan mal que hasta el estomago se le revolvía. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

\- No puedo… - soltó frustrada

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que fue demasiado pronto el que comenzáramos con notas, mis dedos aun son muy torpes profesor y… ni siquiera sé que canción es, no puedo imaginarme como suena

Sesshomaru la observo sin gesticular alguna emoción, aunque realmente en su interior se preguntaba la razón de ¿Porque carajos estaba batallando con esa chica? Solo llevaban dos días y ya comenzaba a irritarlo, entonces, soltó un casi invisible suspiro.

\- Te mostrare que canción es, después de eso, te enseñare nuevamente las notas y las repetirás

\- Pero…

\- Es suficiente Rin, tenemos solo unos meses para que aprendas lo que no aprendiste en un año, así que pon atención

\- Si, está bien – respondió, ella bajando la mirada

Sesshomaru acomodo sus hombros, soltó aire y se dispuso a comenzar sin antes dar una última indicación a la torpe chica de ojos cobrizos.

\- Concéntrate en mis dedos, solo en mis dedos

Rin asintió y enseguida él comenzó.

Era magnifica la manera en la que ese hombre se perdía cada vez que sus manos se posaban en las teclas de un piano, parecía como si se apartara de ese mundo y entrara a uno que lo llenaba de un excelente placer, eso mismo sentía Rin, cuando lo veía y escuchaba tocar, era como si cuando lo hacía, en ese instante solo existieran ellos dos. Claro, dentro de las fantasías de la chica.

Era una bella melodía o él, la hacía sentir realmente maravillosa. Rin no podía sentirse más cautivada, sabía que solo debía concentrarse en sus dedos pero era inevitable no voltear a verlo, era tan guapo, con una tez fina, nariz delgada, perfectos pómulos y labios tentadores que incitaban a robarle un beso y más aun, cuantos este, los lamia cada que una nota le gustaba más que otra.

Era imposible contener los suspiros con semejante sensualidad a su lado, tanto que por un segundo dio gracias por el maquillaje que llevaba, Kagome tenía razón pero, no debía admitir que esa mañana había despertado con intenciones fuera de ella.

La canción termino, Sesshomaru dedico mirada a la joven, le indico nuevamente las notas y le pidió volverlo a intentar. Está, lo hizo, tan mal como la primera vez pero con intenciones. Sabía que esa mujer no tenía talento, por eso la manera en la que planeaba enseñarle a tocar una pieza simple, sería completamente diferente a otras clases aunque comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca antes había tenido que soportar a una chica como ella.

Pero por más que se lo preguntaba, no entendía que era lo que ella tenía, que le había provocado el impulso de ayudarla, mucho menos, porque disfrutaba tanto verla. Debía admitir que desde que la chica había entrado a su clase, ver frente a él esos enormes ojos cobrizos, le agradaba y en ese momento, era realmente satisfactorio tenerla a su lado.

Entonces, pensando en lo anterior, gruño para sí y apartándose del taburete, se alejo de ella así como de esos estúpidos pensamientos. La chica de larga cabellera castaña se sorprendió por su acto, viéndolo fijamente, él, simplemente, indico que no se desconcentrara.

La clase de ese día, no había tardado tanto como la anterior, así que aun con la luz del día, Rin tomo su bolso y despidiéndose de su profesor, se marcho. Sesshomaru, de igual forma, tomos sus cosas, cerro el piano y se encamino al estacionamiento, el día había sido pesado y más con esa chica que no entendía nada. Entro a su auto, arranco y se dirigió a casa, intentando convencerse que faltaban muchos días a solas con Rin, así mismo esperando que aprendiera algo pues, así como la veía, parecía un imposible.

Llego a casa, vivía solo, no se preocupo por nada y tirándose en el sofá de la sala, planeo olvidar todo ese día, igual que el anterior, porque de la misma manera, no podía sacarse de la mente esa mirada de inocencia y ese molesto perfume que parecía estaba impregnado hasta en su ropa.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente sino el rumbo que tomaron las accesorias al pasar los días.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que la historia no parezca lenta, les prometo que para el siguiente, pasaran cosas muy interesantes.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, especialmente agradezco a Carmenjp y ValeriMeilin, las quiero hermosas.**


	3. Atraccion

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Atracción**

Había pasado un fin de semana ordinario, no acostumbraba a salir y si lo hacía, era solamente a cenar, a tomar un café o simplemente pasear por ahí; a pesar de ser profesor en el campus y estar en constante relación con alumnos y profesores, en su vida personal; era bastante hosco. Vivía solo desde la universidad y planeaba seguir así, la compañía no era de su agrado, mucho menos el tener una relación estable pues, la última había terminado como un total fracaso.

A pesar de todo, le gustaba dar clases, la música siempre había sido su pasión, así que estar llegando al edificio donde podía sentir tranquilidad, era realmente bueno. Aunque sus clases eran reducidas en alumnos y pocas veces asistía a juntas, toda la universidad lo conocía aunque la mayoría no se atrevía ni a saludarle.

Se detuvo por un momento para ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca, como siempre iba temprano, alzo la vista planeando continuar su camino, cuando frente a él, advirtió a un par de chicas, una de ellas, delgada pelo azabache y mirada picara que conversaba con su amiga, una chica a quien podía identificar perfectamente bien. Rin, castaña, delgada pero bien formada, bajita, pelo largo, mirada cobriza, labios curvados y voz angelical.

La ultima descripción lo incomodo ¿Desde qué momento la voz de una de sus alumnas paso a ser una voz angelical? Alzo una ceja en desagrado de aquel pensamiento y sin darle más importancia, continuo su camino, poco después, el asombro llegaría a sus ojos en el momento en que llegando con el par de chicas, Inuyasha, su hermano, saludará gustoso, y besara los labios de una de ellas.

Dando la espalda a tal escena prosiguió adentrándose al edificio. Llegando al salón de música, soltó un leve suspiro, se acerco a su escritorio dejando sus cosas y para finalizar, abrió el piano. Un pequeño sobresalto apareció en sus ojos al ver las teclas, para su mente fue inevitable no recordar aquella chica, de hecho, ya era tiempo en que no podía ver un piano sin que se reflejara Rin.

Era verdad que llevaban dos semanas en accesoria y la "señorita Noto" no mejoraba en lo absoluto, estaba claro que era una chica torpe pero, algo comenzaba a inquietarlo y era su compañía pues, disfrutaba de ella. Admitía que era una hermosa mujer, bastante atractiva a la vista de cualquier hombre, pero Rin, poseía algo más que una natural atracción.

 **xxx**

\- Guau, Inuyasha hace un buen trabajo ¿He? No has quitado esa sonrisa durante toda la mañana

\- No puedo negarlo Rin, es tal y como lo imaginaba... no sabes lo rico que...

\- ¡Cállate! – interrumpió la chica - No quiero saber más de lo que no me corresponde. Gracias

\- Ja, ja fuiste tú quien saco el tema

\- Si y fue porque no quitas esa cara de tonta

\- Es inevitable mi amiga, ese hombre me encanta

\- Ja, ja, ya lo creo y me alegro mucho por ti amiga

\- Gracias Rin y dime... ¿Tú qué tal vas con...?

\- No me lo recuerdes...

\- ¿Porque Rin? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sabía que era difícil, pero no imagine cuanto...

\- Bueno, es comprensible amiga, pero resiste un poco más, veras que valdrá la pena la espera, en cuanto pruebes sus labios

\- No hablo de eso Kagome

\- Entonces ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de todo los malditos planes que tenia con Sesshomaru. En dos semanas no he podido aprender una sola nota ni mucho menos conseguir que me vea diferente...

\- Pero Rin...

\- Me siento una inútil, estar en sus asesorías no me ha hecho ganar más que su frustración y desprecio

\- ¿Porque dices eso, no que te tenia paciencia?

\- Y la tiene pero, también puedo sentir su desesperación y en cierta forma, no lo culpo, debe ser estresante lidiar con alguien como yo

\- Oh Rin – soltó compasiva, no le agradaba escuchar así a su amiga por eso mismo Kagome planeando darle palabras de ánimo, fue interrumpida en cuando una voz conocida aprecio de pronto

\- ¡Hola!

Ambas chicas voltearon y en cuanto Kagome corroboro de quien se trataba, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro así mismo, no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos y besar aquellos deliciosos labios. Mientras que Rin, observando aquella escena llego a su mente como es que había sucedido para que Inuyasha, fuera novio de su mejor amiga.

 _Flashback_

\- _¡Vaya! es tu tercera cita con Inuyasha, esto ya va en serio… - mencionaba Rin a su amiga que terminaba de maquillarse – Te vez emocionada amiga_

\- _Lo estoy Rin y mas porque… presiento que hoy será especial_

\- _Si, y las últimas dos también, según tú_

\- _Pero esta, será diferente y especial Rin, por eso es que decidí llevar vestido_

\- _No quiero preguntar porque pero, siento que sé, a que te refieres, por eso, aun no entiendo porque me sorprendió que lo besaras tan solo en la primera cita_

\- _No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad amiga, nunca pensé que volveríamos a salir_

\- _Pero ya viste que no fue así, está es la número tres y me alegro mucho por ti Kagome_

\- _Gracias Rin, bueno, escuche el claxon, ya tengo que irme_

\- _Muy bien, diviértete y termina de cautivarlo_

 _Dicho eso, la chica de melena azabache, guiño un ojo a su amiga y tomando su bolso, salió de la habitación. Minutos después, Rin escucho la puerta del departamento, percatándose que su amiga, ya se había ido. Sonrió para ella, compartiendo la alegría de Kagome y se dirigió a la cocina._

 _Era domingo por la noche, solía salir con Kagome al cine, a bailar o simplemente a dar un paseo pero como los últimos fines de semana, su amiga los había pasado en compañía del guapo joven Inuyasha, había optado por permanecer en casa, vestida en pijama, viendo películas y comiendo frituras. No es que se deprimiera por tener que compartir a su amiga pero, no tenía a nadie más, ambas siempre habían permanecido juntas._

 _Mientras observaba la televisión, un sentimiento de soledad la inundo, entonces, a su mente llego una posible solución. ¡Un novio! así es, pensaba ella, un novio era lo que le hacía falta._

 _Por un momento, mientras tomaba una cucharada del helado de chocolate, su imaginación viajo para mostrarle una imagen donde ella, tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru, caminaba sonriente por el parque. No pudo evitar una gran sonrisa, aquello sería maravilloso, pero estaba segura que eso no sucedería._

 _La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, ¿Porque había deseado tener un novio? Y lo extraño, ¿Porque había pensado en Sesshomaru como primer y única opción? Ese hombre no era más que su profeso, bastante claro lo tenía después de dos semanas de asesorías en donde no había logrado absolutamente nada. Aquellos pensamientos la irritaron y prefirió ignorarlo._

 _Era media noche, al siguiente día tendría clases y lo mejor era ir a dormir, Kagome tal vez llegaría tarde así que sin poner seguro a la puerta de entrada, se dirigió a su habitación. Ya acostada, reflexiono lo que imaginaba hace unos momentos. Comenzó a comparar sus deseos con la realidad, a pesar de seguir el consejo de Kagome, en arreglarse e intentar estar siempre perfecta para sus accesorias de la tarde, su incompetencia para aprender a tocar el piano, le impedían que su profesor la viera atractiva._

 _Era un hombre culto, inteligente y estricto, fijarse en una de sus peores alumnas, no era algo muy coherente. Entonces, un sentimiento de tristeza y furia la invadió llevándola a pensar que tal vez, lo mejor era olvidarse de sus intenciones ¿Para qué seguir adelante sino lograba ninguno de los dos retos? Debía aprender a perder, por lo tanto estaba hecha su decisión._

 _Tiempo después, escucho llegar a Kagome y si, no se equivocaba, eran las tres de la madrugada. Soltó un suspiro de alivio por saberla en casa y en seguida, cerrando los ojos, se concentro en dormir._

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

\- Hola Inuyasha – saludó gustosa

\- Hola Rin ¿Qué tal?

\- ¿Nos escoltaras al aburrido edificio de licenciados? – bromeo sarcástica pues conocía la reputación de su facultad

\- Así es – afirmo él

\- Andando – propuso Kagome y los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar

Mientras se dirigían a su destino, Rin, pensaba en que ese muchacho le agradaba para su amiga, era un buen tipo y aunque tal vez era un poco arrogante, suponía eso era de familia. Entonces, recordando aquello, volteo su rostro y se percato que se encontraban pasando justo frente al edificio de arte. Anoche había tomado una decisión, era hora de llevarla a cabo.

\- Chicos, adelántense, yo pasare hacer algo – pronunció de pronto

\- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogo Kagome

\- Le haré saber a Sesshomaru que no seguiré con las accesorias

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se sorprendieron. La chica porque no entendía la repentina decisión de su amiga y el muchacho, porque no sabía que su hermano hiciera tales cosas.

\- No sabía que mi hermano te daba asesorías

\- ¿Pero de que hablas Rin? – cuestiono la azabache

\- Si, Sesshomaru me ha dado clases extras de piano puesto que durante todo el año en el taller, no aprendí nada – explicó – Y al parecer, sigo igual por eso, consideré que lo mejor será, anunciarle que, acepto mi fracaso. Reprobare

\- Pero Rin…

\- Me parece extraño – comentó Inuyasha sin ocultar su sorpresa, cosa que incomodo a Rin.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sesshomaru no suele dar asesorías, de hecho, no suele ser buena persona. Supongo que insististe mucho para que te las diera…

\- Rin no fue quien las solicito, Sesshomaru se ofreció ayudarla cada tarde después de clases – agregó Kagome

\- ¡¿Qué?! Dime a caso ¿Estás saliendo con mi hermano?

La pegunta ruborizo completa a la castaña, ¿Por qué Inuyasha le preguntaría tal cosa?

\- ¿Porque tendría que estar saliendo con tu hermano? – adelanto su amiga

\- Para justificar su comportamiento…

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos cual asombro, aquello era algo que no se esperaban, mucho menos Rin pues quedo completamente sin habla, entonces Kagome desviando la atención aconsejo a su amiga que lo mejor era avisar al final de clases, tiempo suficiente para que su amiga reflexionara así mismo, ambas pudiera conversar sobre el tema.

Llegando el edificio Rin, aún desconcertada, se despidió del muchacho, agradeció la compañía y tomo la delantera.

Durante todo el día, Rin había evitado hablar del tema con su amiga, se sentía confundida, de alguna forma, la pregunta que Inuyasha le había hecho, le ocasionaba un incomodo desconcierto que se negaba a resolver.

\- ¡Rin Noto! – hablo la chica caminando en dirección a su amiga, mientras cruzada de brazos, la veía insistente

\- ¡Kagome!

\- Ya es suficiente ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – cuestionó decidida

\- ¿Porque?

\- Desde la mañana, lo sucedido con Inuyasha, te la pasaste evitando el tema, de hecho, hasta evitándome a mí. Amiga ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ya te dije, pienso decirle a Sesshomaru que no volveré a las asesorías

\- ¿Qué? Mira, si es por lo que me decías en la mañana, olvida eso, Inuyasha nos dios información valiosa, ese hombre no suele ser tan compasivo y si lo fue contigo significa que…

\- No es eso, sí, acepto que intente utilizar como escusa las asesorías para coquetearle pero, no funciono y para empeorar, ni siquiera avance con las practicas

\- ¿No comprendes que no has fallado Rin? Tienes algo a tu favor…

\- Sí, me dijiste lo mismo cuando el hombre dejo de llamarme de usted, también cuando converse con él en la biblioteca y de igual forma, cuando me indico que lo vería cada tarde después de clases y ¿Sabes qué? Nada ha sido a mi favor.

Kagome observo a su amiga, era la primera vez que notaba en ella esa clase de desesperación y no hacía falta que dijera algo mas, sabía perfectamente bien que sucedía con Rin.

\- Creo que es hora de aceptar que perdí Kagome. Ya sabía que Sesshomaru nunca se fijara en una alumna, simplemente quise intentarlo pero… no funciono, mucho menos intentar aprender a tocar el piano. Son cosas con las que no puedo y creo que es mejor olvidarme de todo

\- Que fácil te rindes Rin ¿Crees que me engañas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta lastimado tu ego, admítelo, lo que te frustra no es que no aprendas, sino que llevas dos semanas con ese adonis y no te ha mostrado algún interés… pero eso se puede arreglar

\- Kagome ya no quiero…

\- ¿Estas, segura? ¿No quieres probar los encantos de ese hombre? Si estas, dispuesta a resignarte, ya no asistas más a las asesorías pero, si quieres tenerlo, continúa.

La castaña, analizo aquellas palabras, no podía negar que deseaba a ese hombre pero se sentía frustrada; nunca antes había sentido tanta atracción por alguien, y ¿A quien quería engañar? Aprender a tocar piano no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Era verdad lo que Kagome le decía, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Ella era diferente, seducir a hombres era la especialidad de su amiga no de ella.

 **xxx**

Veía la hora, a pesar de todo, la chica era puntual así que si ese día no era la excepción, faltaban un par de minutos para que llegara, como siempre, con una torpe pero hermosa sonrisa y actitud positiva a pesar de sus insignificantes intentos por aprender que al mismo tiempo de ser irritantes, eran encantadores. Volvió sus ojos al reloj y noto que pasaban cinco minutos de la hora y Rin no llegaba.

Se le hizo extraño y por un momento cuestiono el motivo, entonces, de inmediato volvió a su mente cuando la vio en la mañana, acompañada por su amiga y su irritante hermano. Por una razón a la que no podía encontrar explicación, había sentido alivio de saber que la chica que Inuyasha beso, fuera la amiga de Rin, así que si ese era un motivo de su tardanza debía despreocuparse, la castaña no tenía nada que ver con ese imbécil pero, ¿Por qué razón se estaba preocupando?

Por vez última giro su mirada al reloj y al ver que iban quince minutos de retraso, comprendió que ese día, ella no asistiría. Tomo sus cosas planeando retirarse cuando de pronto, apareció en la puerta, una agitada y muy sonrojada jovencita. Ella pregunto si aun podía recibirla y aunque deseaba indicarle que se marchará por impuntual, lo que salió de sus labios fue lo contrario.

Rin se alegro al saber que no había llegado tan tarde como para que su profesor ya no la atendiera, así mismo, aquel día, se había convencido de una cosa, tal vez a Sesshomaru nunca le interesaría una de sus alumnas pero, no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y disfrutar de su presencia, además, necesitaba esos puntos extras, así que lo único que le quedaba era, esforzarse y pasar ese examen, al fin, esa era la principal razón por la que se había inscrito a un taller.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru irritado por la tardanza de la chica, se limito a mirarla y en voz fuerte hablo:

\- Toma asiento y escúchame bien Rin, es la primera y última vez que llegas tarde ¿Entendido? Comencemos

Rin acento y acercándose con él, se dispuso a iniciar.

Inhalaba y exhalaba, inhalaba y exhalaba, y repetía continuamente el proceso, intentando persuadir sus nervios, las manos le temblaban, Sesshomaru le había repetido las notas que tenia aprendiendo hace dos semanas pero, como por arte de magia, las había olvidado por completo. No sabía qué hacer, sentía a su lado los penetrantes ojos de su profesor, observarla con tal insistencia y frustración que le enchinaban la piel.

Su cuerpo no podía más, lo que hacía era ridículo ¿Cómo demonios seguía mintiéndose así misma? Era una estúpida en creer que aprendería, era una estúpida en pensar que podía pasar tiempo a solas con Sesshomaru sin que miles de emociones la atacar a cada momento y era una completa estúpida, al pensar que ese hombre, podría verla como algo más que una alumna.

Entonces, atormentada por sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Rin, explotó.

\- ¡Ay! – soltó, en un grito desesperado mientras se levantaba y se apartaba del piano – Es suficiente, no puedo hacerlo – Sesshomaru, simplemente la observo - Lo siento mucho profesor…

Dicho eso, tomo sus cosas evitando por completo mirarlo, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sin previo aviso el brazo fuerte de Sesshomaru detuvo la puerta frente a ella. Sobresaltándola, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más al observar atónita al hombre.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó furioso

Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, sin contar cuando compartían el taburete pues en esa ocasión, no solo sus cuerpos estaban sumamente cerca sino también sus rostros, lo suficiente, que Rin podía sentir su aliento.

\- Ah, yo, bueno - tartamudeaba

El rubor que sentía, era tan fuerte que le impedía el habla y empeoro, cuando aquel imponente hombre, tomándola del mentón, clavo sus dorados ojos en ella y hablo.

\- No permitiré que te rindas tan fácil. Ven conmigo - dijo al instante en que tomando su mano, la acercó nuevamente al piano

Rin, cual docilidad, se dejo guiar por Sesshomaru quien en cuanto llegaron, le indico se sentara en el taburete, ella lo hizo esperando que él también lo hiciera, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo, cuando su profesor, colocándose detrás de ella, la rodeo completa con sus brazos. Un sobresalto que no pudo esconder salió de inmediato, en cuanto sintió un casi abrazo. El peli plateado no tomo importancia al acto de la chica y prosigo su plan. Tenía en mente una idea que le ayudaría mejor de lo que creería.

\- Te rodeare con mis brazos para ayudarte – explicó mientras la chica, inmóvil, no entendía su referencia.

Colocando sus brazos justo por debajo de los de Rin y acercándose a ella, se acomodo para poder posar sus manos en las teclas.

\- Pondré mis manos en posición, ahora, tú, pon tus manos sobre las mías

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hazlo – exigió - Junta tus dedos con los míos. No importa sino alcanzas, lo importante es que sientas mis dedos

Rin sonrojada, y un poco dudosa lo hizo tal y como se le indico.

\- ¿Así?

\- Si, tocare las notas e intentaras seguirme. Siente como mis dedos se mueven y a toda costa no quites los tuyos. Veremos si de esta manera tus manos toman más confianza para moverse.

La castaña lo observo detenidamente mientras sentía que sus ojos se cristalizaban; de un momento a otro, ese hombre extremadamente guapo, se había vuelto sumamente hermoso, sus diamantes brillaban cual oro, su voz a pesar de ser potente se escuchaba tenue y con ternura. Paso saliva, asintió a lo dicho y coloco sus manos sobre las grandes de su acompañante.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, mientras sus manos se aproximaban a su destino, sentías el cuerpo trémulo, el corazón acelerado y millones de gotas de sudor en su frente. Poco a poco, llego y posando con delicadeza sus manos sobre las de él, pudo sentir como un extraño calor le recorrió el cuerpo entero. De igual forma, Sesshomaru, impaciente porque la chica se apresurara, un calor que inundo su cuerpo lo descontrolo, y aquella sensación había sido culpa de esa chica.

Acomodo sus dedos con los de su profesor, intentando alcanzarlos pues él, era un hombre grande y ella, una chica delgada con manos pequeñas.

Cuando termino de acomodarse, Sesshomaru comenzó a tocar pero era claro que aunque lo intentara, no podía concentrarse, sentía su aliento tras su oreja y eso vaporizaba su ser.

Mientras tocaba, repetidas veces las notas que Rin, aun no aprendía, podía sentir las suaves manos de la chica, tocar las suyas, así mismo, el calor que emanaba de ella al estar justo detrás, le causaba una extraña satisfacción, la misma que sentía al tener tan de cerca ese largo cabello castaño pues, podía saborear de su embriagador aroma.

Pensando en eso, no se percato de cómo poco a poco, la joven iba tomando ritmo.

\- Lo estoy haciendo, profesor voy a su ritmo – soltó ella, entusiasmada

\- Muy bien Rin, sigue así – animo él notando su avance

Conforme se repetía el proceso Rin tomaba más confianza, tal vez, esa táctica debía haberla usado desde un principio. Cuando por fin se detuvo, el peli plateado aparto sus manos de la joven mientras que ella, muy contenta por el resultado, giro hacia donde se encontraba su profesor, planeaba agradecerle la nueva técnica, pero al voltear, lo que encontró frente a ella, le quito el aliento.

Esa cercanía lo había perturbado, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Pues en ese momento, sentía inmensas ganas de que su cuerpo, siguiera rosando el de ella. Entonces y sin advertirlo, la chica volteo hacia él, ocasionándole actuar fuera de sí. Así es, la tenía cerca, sumamente cerca, observo sus cobrizos ojos, sus perfectos y delineados labios rosas y por un segundo, deseo probar sus besos.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Saben que cada semana subo , así que aquí tienen, me retrase por un día, perdonen la tardanza. Lo bueno es que les recompense con un capítulo largo. :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, planee alargarlo un poco pues sentí que iba muy rápido. Solo necesito que me digan que les parece por favor, eso me ayudaría en mucho, alimentarían de alegría mi corazón.**

 **"Agradezco sus hermosos reviews en espécial a Lilis Taisho, kotokoasialove, Rociio Uchiha y mfuego22"**

 **Bueno, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Deseo

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Deseo**

La sentía a unos cuantos centímetros, sus brazos rosaban su cadera, en su pecho sentía la respiración de la chica puesto que tenía enfrente sus pulmones, su cabello era suave y su olor era tan exquisito que se esforzaba en mantener la compostura. Comenzaba a inundarse más y más de la chica, cuando está, despertándolo de aquel transe, menciono su mejora.

En cuanto termino aquella nueva táctica para enseñarle a la torpe jovencita, en un acto de escape, se alejo de ella intentando controlar sus emociones, cosa que no funciono.

Ella volteo alegre, al parecer intentaba agradecerle pero gracias a la intensa mirada que él, tenía en ese momento, la chica quedo sin habla pues, había sido atrapada en un conjunto de deseos y emociones que Sesshomaru, ya no podía controlar. Entonces, actuando fuera de él, y agachándose a su altura, se acerco a Rin. El peli plateado pasaba saliva, deseaba con todo sus ser probar aquellos labios rosas.

La castaña estaba paralizada, tal ser frente a ella era tan impresionante que no movía ningún musculo, pero, estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, su profesor comenzaba acercarse y sus intenciones no eran felicitarla sino era tener un contacto con ella, uno, en el que unieran sus labios. Estaba, nerviosa pero también, estaba más que dispuesta a recibir aquel beso. No podía ocultarlo, deseaba probarlo.

La chica en total disponibilidad a recibirlo, cerró los ojos y espero el momento deseado, fue ahí, cuando Sesshomaru sintió el cuerpo trémulo y bajo ese acto fuera de su control, reacciono a lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Entonces, tan fugaz como un parpadeo, se aparto de ella. Rin de inmediato percibió la incomodidad y abriendo los ojos comprobó que él, ya no estaba.

Pasmada, cual estatua permaneció en la misma posición, con la mirada al infinito, sintió el pecho reprimido mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido? Entonces, y para empeorar aquel hombre hablo.

\- Hasta aquí Rin, la clase ha terminado por hoy

Rin no entendía el porqué ese cambio tan repentino en su actitud. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que de pronto él, se alejara de ella, la hizo sentir rechazada, completamente rechazada. Paso saliva e intentando no mostrar su decepción, bajo la mirada y se aparto del taburete. Cerró el piano y sin voltear mirada, tomo sus cosas planeando irse.

Sesshomaru dando la espalada a la joven, intento evadir lo sucedió. Tomo sus cosas en manos y escucho como Rin, cerro el piano. Tras su hombro volteó de reojo y observo como en movimientos lentos y sin ruido, la chica se encamino a su bolso, lo tomo en manos y dando media vuelta comenzó alejarse. ¿Qué carajos le sucedía? ¿Porque verla caminar a la salida le molestaba? No era mentira, deseaba probar los besos de Rin pero… ¿Por qué?

Si, la chica era hermosa, lo había notado desde la primera vez en que la conoció, era torpe y parlanchina pero a pesar de eso, su voz no era molesta. Poseía una risa melodiosa y una mirada llena de sensualidad y dulzura, un cuerpo realmente encantador que a cualquier hombre impresionaba dando el deseo de descubrirlo desnudo. Los días intentando enseñarle algo que sabía bien nunca aprendería, solamente había sido la clave para percatarse de lo mucho que ella lo atraía.

Fue justamente ahí, cuando volteando completo el rostro, la vio dirigirse a la salida y en un impulso fuera de su control, se dirigió a ella, la tomo del brazo e impidió se marchara. Rin quedo asombrada al sentir su brazo sujetado por el de él. Planeo dar media vuelta, pero Sesshomaru adelantándosele, la coloco frente a él y sin darle permiso de respirar, atrapo sus labios.

La castaña se sorprendió pero al instante, correspondió el beso pues en cuanto sintió sus labios, un ardiente éxtasis inundo su cuerpo. El peli plateado no pudo soportar más, robarle de aquellos delicados labios rosas, un beso, era lo que deseaba tal vez, desde el primer momento en que la conoció y aunque las emociones que sentía en ese momento lo inquietaban, debía admitir que eran sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas y que realmente disfrutaba.

Sus besos eran delicados, dulces, de un sabor único que provocaba el encender de su cuerpo. Preso de las sensaciones, abrazo con más fuerza a la chica tomándola como rehén por medio de su delgada cintura. Sintió sus pechos rosar su cuerpo y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Rin de igual manera, sentía mil emociones recorrer su cuerpo pero en especial una, y era el deseo incontrolable de fundir su cuerpo con el de él.

No era secreto lo mucho que ese hombre le gustaba y sentir sus besos, en ese momento, era más que una sorpresa, era un desboque de pasiones, era un dulce placer que sus labios degustaban junto al movimiento de sus lenguas y el sabor de su saliva. No sabía como había ocurrido, de donde había llegado pero se besaban, era lo que sucedía, alumna y profesor, se besaban ardientemente en medio de un salón completamente vacío.

¿De dónde habían sacado tanto deseo? Pareciese como si ambos, hubieran esperado ese momento desde hace mucho, de un solo parpadeo habían pasado de una asesoría a una sesión de besos interminable. Sesshomaru sentía atracción hacia la chica y de igual forma Rin hacia su profesor pero ¿Existía algo más?

Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, así como las caricias pues, las manos de Sesshomaru comenzaban a pasearse por los muslos de la chica con la plena intención de alzar su falda. Rin, estaba dispuesta a lo que llegarían, pero justo en el momento preciso en que poco a poco sus cuerpos se llenaban de más pasión, ambos escucharon el tocar de la puerta. De un sobresalto se separaron y la puerta volvió a sonar.

\- Profesor Taisho, ¿Sigue ahí? – era Midoriko, la directora del campus quien sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta del salón – Buenas tardes ¡oh! buenas tardes señorita – saludo cordial a la chica que ruborizada se encontraba justo al lado de su profesor

\- Buenas tardes Midoriko, perdona la tardanza al no responder, solo daba las últimas indicaciones a mi alumna – habló Sesshomaru sin inmutarse y tan tranquilo como siempre, era obvio que persuadía a la directora, no debía enterarse que hacía apenas un par de segundos, ambos desataban un frenesí

\- Ya veo, no sabía que, dieras asesorías

\- No las doy, la señorita Noto es la primer y única alumna a quien permití ayudar

Rin estaba sorprendía, no había pronunciado alguna palabra, no podía, se encontraba anonadada por lo sucedido, por las sensaciones en su cuerpo y por como en un segundo los habían arrebatado de aquel momento, pero lo más sorprendente, era la forma en la que actuaba su profesor, era increíble la manera en la que manejaba las cosas.

\- Es solo un pequeño apoyo, por esa razón no me pareció importante notificarlo – explicó seguro

\- Entiendo, no hay problema profesor. Continuando, vine por la lista de alumnos, es revisión mensual

\- Claro, un momento – el hombre, giro hacia su escritorio y atento busco entre sus cosas, la solicitud de la mujer.

Mientras Rin, sin saber cómo actuar, se quedo tal y donde estaba sin mover musculo y con la cabeza baja. Sentía la mirada de Midoriko, pero no podía enfrentarse a ella sin que sus nervios la delataran. Y, justo antes de que la mujer preguntara a la joven si algo le sucedía, Sesshomaru intervino otorgándole lo que necesitaba. La directora agradeció amable y retirándose, salió del salón.

Ambos se aseguraron de que el sonido de los tacones ya no se escuchara, pues eso significaría que la directora ya no estaba cerca. Después de un rato, la chica soltó un suspiro y sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, temió voltear a donde estaba él. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo actuaria? ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Entonces y por puro impulso, Rin tomando la palabra, acomodo su bolso y se despidió de su profesor dirigiéndose apresurada a la salida.

\- Hasta mañana profesor – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de salir casi huyendo de ahí

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, simplemente, se quedo de pie, sin moverse, solo contemplando como la chica salía. Sentía el querer detenerla pero dejarla ir era lo mejor, ni siquiera él, sabía lo que había sucedido. Después de un rato, soltó un leve suspiro, tomo sus cosas y se encamino fuera.

Subió a su auto y ya dentro, llevo sus manos a la cabeza, con la intención de analizar lo sucedido. En efecto, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y deseos de los cuales, la chica era la culpable. No era que le molestara haber besado a una alumna, sino lo que le provoco hacerlo, entonces, abriendo los ojos cual asombro se percato que todo él, estaba impregnado de su aroma, su ropa, sus manos olían a ella.

Frunció el seño y en un gruñido arranco el auto.

Mientras Rin se dirigía a casa y Sesshomaru de igual forma. Como si estuvieran conectados, ambos pensaban, recordaban y saboreaban los besos que habían recibido, analizando y preguntándose en la razón que los llevo hasta ahí. La castaña se preguntaba ¿Porque ese hombre le había ocasionado tales deseos? Deseos que estaba segura, la consumirían sino los consumaba; mientras que el peli plateado hombre, se preguntaba, ¿Porque le molestaba y al mismo tiempo le fascinaba esa mujer? Así como presentir que desde esa primera vez al probar sus besos, se convertiría en un adicto a ellos.

 **xxx**

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin, porque vienes tan acelerada? Termino temprano tu aseso…

\- ¡Lo bese! – soltó de inmediato en que detrás de ella, cerró la puerta, intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada

\- Yo, yo, lo bese ah, ah, Sesshomaru, ¡bese a Sesshomaru! - Kagome abrió los ojos cual sorpresa, mientras que Rin cual shock se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina

\- ¿¡Besaste a Sesshomaru!? – grito sobresaltada la azabache – Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Rin la observo por un momento, tenía las manos en el pecho claramente demostrando lo agitada que estaba. Intento tranquilizarse y confeso todo lo sucedido a su sorprendida amiga.

\- ¡Guau! – expresó asombrada después de la historia- Y, ¿Te gusto? – La castaña le lanzo una mirada avergonzada y acariciando sus labios, acento

\- Me encantó - respondió segura ocasionando en su amiga un agudo grito de emoción

\- ¡No puede ser Rin!

\- Amiga… - susurro - No sabes lo mucho que me gusto…

\- Ya lo creo, ¿Mejor de lo que imaginabas? – cuestionó curiosa

\- En definitiva… - deliró mordiéndose los labios – Fue… fueron besos, caricias y sensaciones que nunca antes sentí – confeso pensativa

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, en cuanto sentí sus besos, fue como si, un eufórico deseo me consumiera, sentir como rodeaba mi cintura, fue como si en sus manos tuvieran fuego, como si con solo rosarme la piel, un extraño calor me inundara. Fue un calor que me recorrió toda, hasta el punto de producirme una sensación tan placentera como si fuera un orgasmo.

\- ¡Vaya! Ese hombre te éxito con un solo beso ¿He? – Rin se sonrió y apeada acepto la verdad - Tenía razón Rin

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo te lo dije, tenía razón, le gustas a Sesshomaru

\- Ay, Kagome

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, piénsalo, ¿Por qué se resistió a besarte la primera vez? Tal vez, ese hombre siente por ti, más que un simple deseo de besarte y es obvio que tu también hacia él

Rin arrugo las cejas analizando lo dicho por su amiga y recordando lo sucedido, un aire de esperanza se asomo por sus ojos.

\- No estaba equivocada amiga, a ese hombre le encantas y más que eso, te desea como mujer.

Con tales palabras Rin quedo sin aliento. Una parte de ella se encontraba emocionada pero la otra, se encontraba sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una adolecente despechada al querer desertar y no menos que una idiota parecía, al estar experimentando eso. Ambas chicas siguieron conversando sobre el tema hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

Había sido un largo día y la mañana siguiente, no sería la excepción.

Kagome y Rin se dirigían al edificio de administración pero por alguna razón su camino se había desviado directo a uno, donde las llevaría, al edificio de arte. Las bellas chicas aun charlaban de lo sucedido.

\- ¡Siento mucha emoción!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo, tenía razón, así que, la próxima vez que dudes de mis palabras recuerda este momento. Es que, es increíble Rin, el profesor más sensual que hayamos visto, te beso, y no solo eso, deseaba probar tus encantos

\- ¡Basta! Eres demasiado…

\- ¿Franca? – cuestiono y la castaña rodo los ojos – Ahora, la que debería estar emocionada eres tú. Ósea Rin, el hombre que tanto te gusta, te acaba de dar señales mejor de las que pedias

\- Si, lo sé, lo entiendo pero… no sé que voy hacer, me refiero a que, ¿Debería ir hoy a las asesorías?

\- Pero por supuesto que si

\- Ok, y ¿Cuánto esté ahí, que voy hacer, como voy actuar? ¿Qué le diré al tipo? ¿Ayer nos besamos, volvamos hacerlo hoy?

\- No es una mala idea

\- ¡Kagome!

\- Bueno, bueno, mira amiga, él fue quien te beso, el que debería tomar la palabra cuando estés ahí, deber ser él

\- Y yo que debo…

\- ¿Tú? Lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar su propuesta

\- ¿Crees que me proponga algo?

\- Claro, y obvio tú aceptaras

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura he?

\- Respóndete a ti misma amiga, ¿Desaprovecharías la oportunidad de acostarte con Sesshomaru?

La castaña no dijo nada, pues ambas sabían la respuesta. Después de pasar frente al edificio, observaron salir de ahí a una profesora de nombre "Sara" no tomaron mucha importancia y continuaron su camino a clases.

 **xxx**

Recargaba los codos sobre el escritorio mientras que con las manos tras la nuca, intentaba persuadir sus pensamientos, cosa que no funcionaba. Toda la maldita noche había pensado en ella, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su olor, en Rin. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando? A caso ¿Aquella torpe jovencita le había hecho algo? El día anterior la había besado con tal pasión que pareciese como si la hubiera mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo.

A lo largo de su vida, había deseado a mujeres pero, esas experiencias no se parecían en nada con la que sentía con la señorita Noto, admitía que había actuado de una manera desembocada, lo suficiente que la chica había salido corriendo sin siquiera mirarlo, y que se presentara ese día a sus asesorías lo veía bastante lejano y no la culparía puesto que comprendería si estuviera asustada.

Sentía frustración, molestia e incomodidad al no saber que le sucedía, cuando escucho que se abrió la puerta, era ella, quien con su hermosa figura permanecía parada justo en el lumbral de la puerta, observándolo, penetrando sus cobrizos ojos en él. De inmediato sintió acelerado el corazón, aquello lo inquieto y desviando mirada espero el usual saludo de la joven, que no tardo en llegar.

\- Buenas tardes profesor – pronuncio Rin un poco nerviosa pero segura

\- Adelante señorita Noto – respondió él simulando poca importancia

Era un momento incomodo, ambos el día anterior habían compartido un par de besos y caricias pasionales, y en ese instante, se hablaban como cualquier día. La chica comenzó a caminar en su dirección y como si nada pasara, abrió el piano incorporándose en el taburete. Según lo dicho por Kagome, su manera de actuar debía ser tranquila, solo esperando a que él, tomara la palabra.

Admiro a la chica y advirtió en ella una extraña tranquilidad, tal vez, Rin había tomado sin importancia el suceso del día anterior y si eso los hacía sentir cómodos a los dos, él respetaría eso. Claro, ¿No es que fuese a decirle algo o sí?

Tomo en manos las partituras y levitándose de su escritorio se coloco detrás de Rin. Acomodo las hojas en el pequeño atril e indico a la chica que comenzaría la clase.

¿Sus oídos estaban mal o a caso su profesor había tomado desapercibido el suceso? ¿No le diría nada? ¿Comenzarían las accesorias como un día normal? ¿Cómo si el día anterior hubiera sido normal? Volteo a verlo intentando descifrar sus preguntas pero este, sin siquiera mirarla, indico que era ahora de comenzar, que era necesario que se acomodara. ¿Pero qué demonios? Se dijo sintiendo un vacio en el estomago.

Entonces y sin previo aviso Sesshomaru, volvió a utilizar la técnica anterior. La misma que consistía en rodearla por la cintura y posar sus dedos en las teclas, para que ella, lo siguiera. La chica se sobresalto al sentir tal contacto y el rubor en sus mejillas no tardo en aparecer. Se quedo estática, el corazón comenzó a latirle velozmente y el cuerpo le temblaba cual gelatina.

La chica no hacía nada, simplemente observaba las teclas, aquello impaciento a Sesshomaru y repitiendo, le indicó que era hora de comenzar. Ella en movimientos lentos acomodo sus dedos sobre los de él y se dio inicio. Algo andaba mal, si, Rin intentaba seguirlo pero no podía, puesto que sus dedos terminaban enredados, pero no era lo peor sino que a Sesshomaru le gustaba sentirla, sentir el calor de sus delicadas manos con las suyas. Sentir el aroma de su largo cabello y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Volvían a intentarlo y el resultado era el mismo, Rin no estaba concentrada, pero más que eso, se sentía confundida.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto él, dejando de tocar

\- Ah, ah

\- No te estás concentrando Rin

Rin frunció el seño ¿De verdad, el tipo actuaria de esa forma tan desinteresada? Entonces, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, ya no pudo callarse.

\- Si, si sucede algo… - Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo dicho aunque su rostro no lo demostró

\- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, el estomago se le revolvió y sus manos le sudaban, ¿Cómo le diría que estaba sumamente incomoda?

No sabia como decirle pero tenia que hacerlo. No podía quedarse como una estúpida.

\- Bueno - comenzó - Ayer...

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedido ayer? - Pregunto él adelantándose

Rin suspiró nerviosa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y en ese momento temió lo peor. Un rechazo. Mientras que Sesshomaru, al notarla así, parte de su ego se satisfajo pues, la chica estaba a su merced. Sonrió por dentro y acepto para si mismo lo mucho que la deseaba.

No lo había tomado con miedo, los ojos cristalinos, la mirada tímida, el calor de su cuerpo, indicaban claramente que ella, queria, esperaba fundirse con él. Su tan grande arrogancia lo hizo alzar un ceja y disfrutó un segundo mas verla tartamudear.

Después de un momento y de no saber que responderle, fue sorprendida cuando el peli plateado, acariciando su rostro se acerco a ella, le regaló una sonrisa pícara y de inmediato se estremeció.

\- Tranquila Rin - dijo - No haré nada que tú no quieras...

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. En muchas ocasiones habia fantasíado con su profesor así que tenía claro que era lo que quería que él le hiciera. No pronunció palabra, simplemente basto una mirada para aceptar lo dicho.

Sesshomaru en seguida comprendió y no tardo en atrapar sus labios.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios de la autora_**

 _ **Hola, perdónen la tardanza. He tenido mucho trabajo pero aquí les traigo la actualización del nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber con sus hermosos Reviews.**_

 _ **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**_


	5. Pasión

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Pasión**

Rin caminaba por el campus, tenía su mirada directo al afinito pero no podía evitar gesticular una radiante felicidad, traía puesto el mismo atuendo del día anterior a excepción de la camisa blanca que cubría parte de su vestido. El sentido de sus pasos parecía sin rumbo pero eso no le importaba, mordía alegre sus labios recordando lo vivido.

Kagome quien vio a lo lejos a su amiga, soltó un suspiro de alivio y corriendo a ella, se apresuro. Gritaba su nombre intentando que esta volteara, pero no lo hacía, así que comenzando a enfurecerse, acelero la velocidad y cuando por fin la tomo de la mano, grito exasperada su preocupación.

\- Rin, ¿Dónde carajos estabas?

\- ¿Eh? – reacciono desubicada

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no llegaste al departamento anoche? ¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿De quién es esa camisa? – interrogaba

La castaña compartió una picara sonrisa con su mejor amiga y soltando un suspiro, respondió a sus preguntas.

 _Flashback_

\- _Tranquila Rin - dijo - No haré nada que tú no quieras..._

 _Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. En muchas ocasiones había fantaseado con su profesor así que tenía claro, que era, lo que quería que él, le hiciera. No pronunció palabra, simplemente basto una mirada para aceptar lo dicho. Sesshomaru en seguida comprendió y no tardo en atrapar sus labios._

 _La formalidad de Sesshomaru nunca cambiaria, después de un apasionado beso, la asesoría continuaría como si nada, así que comenzaron a practicar, en medio de un ambiente lleno de calor y deseo. Cuando termino, el peli plateado, se acerco a la chica y con voz tenue le susurro el final de la clase; cosa que estremeció por completo a Rin. La chica conteniendo sus emociones respondió un débil "si" y después de eso, ambos se levantaron del taburete._

 _Tomaron sus cosas, cerraron el piano y entre miradas, se comunicaban uno al otro, el deseo incontenible que se tenían. Rin pensando en que sería todo por ese día, planeo irse, fue entonces que el peli plateado hombre, se ofreció llevarla a casa, pero el departamento de la chica, no sería el lugar al que llegarían._

 ** _xxx_**

 _Se abrió la puerta, la bella chica entro y asombrada, observo el departamento de su profesor. Sesshomaru entro detrás de ella y con su penetrante mirada, escaneo cada uno de sus movimientos, así como la dulce e inofensiva mirada de niña, que, por alguna razón, le encantaba. Rin, tenía algo extraño, algo que lo atraía de una manera monumental y debía descubrir que era._

\- _Toma asiento – comento él- En un momento regreso_

 _Dicho eso, se retiro y la castaña se acerco al gran sofá en medio de la sala. Era un departamento realmente increíble, reflejaba claramente el toque de un buen gusto y la seriedad que identificaba a su profesor. Entonces, mientras seguía observando el lugar, Rin abrió cual asombro los ojos al ver de lado de una ventana, un grandísimo y espectacular piano; no pensó dos veces y se levanto para acercarse a él._

 _Era impresionante, además de hermoso; poso sus manos sobre el brillante instrumento y delicadamente lo recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras recordaba gustosa, la manera en la que Sesshomaru podía perderse cada vez que tocaba música. Verlo de esa manera era excitante, pues todo su ser se convertía en la melodía que tocaba, mordió sus labios al imaginarlo y sin esperarlo, de un sobresalto salió de sus pensamientos._

 _Sesshomaru, se acerco lentamente a ella tomándola por los hombros, sintió como la chica tembló y un satisfactorio placer lo hizo sonreír, le indico que era momento de marcharse y Rin simplemente acento. Giro hacia él, le regalo una mirada y en seguida tomo camino para irse. Mientras la veía menear esas perfectas caderas, no pudo resistirse más y decidió investigar qué era lo que esa jovencita ocultaba._

 _Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, detuvo a la castaña tomándola por la cintura, la giro hacia él y en un movimiento tan fugaz como un parpadeo, la cargo llevándola directo a su cintura. Rin se sorprendió ante el acto pero excitada por sentir su vestido arriba de los muslos, reacciono rodeándolo con sus piernas._

 _Se observaron por unos segundos para después, comenzar a besarse veraz y apasionadamente. La chica se aferraba a su cabeza para sentir aun mas cercanía entre sus cuerpos mientras él, apretaba y se paseaba entre sus firmes piernas. Los besos no se detenían y las caricias aumentaban el calor, así que no esperaron más, Sesshomaru camino directo a su habitación._

 ** _xxx_**

 _No podían separarse, la pasión crecía a cada segundo y el deseo gritaba ser consumado. Como pudo, el peli plateado abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro en ella con la chica aun sobre él, ya dentro, se detuvo un momento para continuar con aquellos ardientes besos que solo Rin le ofrecía. Después de un rato, se separaron para recuperar el aliento y fue ahí que acercándose a la cama, recostó a la chica._

 _Estaba sobre de ella, sus hermosos ojos dorados, parecía arder cual oro en el crisol, mostrando abiertamente lo mucho que deseaba poseerla, mientras Rin, completamente sonrojada, ansiaba con desesperación ser completamente suya. Excitados, comenzaron a desnudarse. Con desesperación, Sesshomaru encontró el cierre del vestido y sin dejar de besarla lo deslizo hacia abajo._

 _Temblorosa, Rin, desabotonaba la camisa de su profesor mientras este, le besaba ardientemente el cuello y ella, intentaba controlar sus gemidos de placer. Cuando por fin se deshizo de sus ropas, anonadada, contemplo el perfecto cuerpo que ese hombre poseía, lo acaricio de arriba abajo del abdomen y su corazón se acelero aun más._

 _El hombre sintió las delicadas manos de la chica, acariciar su torso, y eso, lo encendió cual antorcha ocasionando, desatar el animal que escondía. La acorralo entre él y la cama y mientras su lengua y labios se paseaban por el cuerpo de la chica, le quito lentamente las bragas. En cuanto Rin sintió en sus pechos la brisa del frio aire, no pudo ocultar, un gemido de placer que enloqueció a Sesshomaru._

 _Le recorrió completo y absolutamente todo el cuerpo, entre lamidas, mordidas y deliciosas caricias que la llevaban al cielo. Cuando el imponente hombre vio apropiado el momento, bajo una de sus manos a la parte más intima de la chica y con dos de sus dedos, se aseguro que estaba lista para ser poseída._

 _Desde el principio Rin había sentido el abultado miembro del hombre, a punto de reventar, pero agradecía infinitamente los orgasmos que le había hecho experimentar sin antes ser penetrada, estaba claro que Sesshomaru sabia como darle placer a una mujer. Entonces al ver como su profesor terminaba de desnudarse, una eufórica emoción le inundo el alma, estaba preparada, completamente lista, para hacerse una con él._

 _Sin esperar mas, Sesshomaru se adentro en ella y ambos experimentaron una embriagante sensación, un maravilloso y fantástico éxtasis de placer. Mientras más encajaba sus uñas en la enorme espalda del peli plateado, este, con mas veracidad la hacía suya. Eran movimientos firmes, precisos y deliciosos que llevaron a ambos, a experimentar más un par de orgasmos._

 _Ninguno deseaba que aquel momento de terminara, lo suficiente, que la chica, amarrándose con las piernas a la espalda de su profesor, se aferro a continuar con las estocadas._

 _En aquella habitación, solo se podía contemplar, el vapor de dos cuerpos fundidos el uno con el otro, y la pasión de dos almas que se conectaban por vez primera. Sin mencionar, el rechinido del colchón así como fuertes gemidos._

 _Llenos de sudor y agotados por tan alocado encuentro, tomaron un momento para respirar recostándose en la cama con la mirada al techo. Rin aun agitada, sintió sus ojos cerrarse de sueño y antes de perderse en un profundo descanso, se acerco al sensual hombre a su lado y acurrucándose en su pecho, se quedo dormida. Sesshomaru sin ningún impedimento, dejo a la chica recostarse en su torso y acariciando su largo cabello café, también, cayo dormido._

 ** _xxx_**

 _Abrió lentamente los ojos pues una leve luz molestaba su descanso, cuando por fin pudo visualizar su alrededor, se percato que lo vivido no había sido un sueño, era realidad, así es, esa noche, la había pasado en los brazos de Sesshomaru, había probado el encanto de ese tan ardiente hombre, había tenido sexo con su profesor de música._

 _Dio un suspiro y giro hacia donde esperaba encontrarlo, pero él, no estaba en la cama. Se levanto un poco nerviosa y con la mirada comenzó a buscarlo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dando entrada al peli plateado hombre. Rin al verlo con un pantalón y una camisa a medio abotonar, se sonrojo pues a pesar de la noche que habían pasado juntos, no dejaba de impresionarse con tal presencia._

 _Sesshomaru la observo detenidamente, la chica era realmente hermosa, no podía ocultarlo, Rin le encantaba y por una razón que aun no entendía, la deseaba como un loco. Al verla desnuda en su cama, lugar donde habían desatado su pasión, solo le ocasionaba el deseo de volverla a poseer, pero no solo eso pues aunque tenía frente a él, los perfectos pechos de la chica, le llamaba mas su atención, la mirada cobriza y el rosado de sus mejillas._

 _Como pudo, reprimió las ganas que tenia de morderse los labios y se acerco a ella. Acaricio su rostro y después de sentirla trémula, habló._

\- _Andando Rin, debemos llegar temprano_

\- _¿Temprano? Ah, sí, es verdad, Kagome se puede preocupar si no llego pronto al departamento…_

\- _Me refiero al Campus – interrumpió_

\- _Pero… - tartamudeo_

\- _Pasaste la noche conmigo – afirmo y eso ruborizo a la chica – Alístate, la ducha este por ahí, hazlo rápido para llevarte a desayunar algo_

\- _Ah, ah, claro – respondió asombrada, si, había hecho el amor con Sesshomaru pero… ¿Cuántas veces, como para haber pasado la noche entera con él? Ahora, ¿Llegarían juntos a la universidad? ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma tan dulce? Claro, no es que se quejara pero…_

 _Se levanto de la cama en cuanto Sesshomaru salió y tal y como se lo indico, entro al baño y rápidamente se dio una ducha. Con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo, se percató que para ese día tendría que usar el mismo vestido del día anterior, soltó un suspiro de resignación y planeo vestirse cuando Sesshomaru volvió aparecer._

 _Abrió la puerta intentando contener su molestia, pues la chica tardaba demasiado, así que sin previo aviso, entro a la habitación encontrándose de frente, a una mojada y casi desnuda castaña. Sintió como su corazón se comenzó acelerar pero de inmediato desvió sus emociones y comento severo:_

\- _¿Aun no estás lista?_

\- _Ya casi termino… lo que pasa es que me distraje mirando…_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Bueno, no es nada importante, solo pensaba que este mismo vestido lo use ayer y pues… - el peli plateado frunció el seño ¿Realmente ese tipo de cosas evitaban que se apresurara? Vaya que era una chica irritante, hermosa, buena amante, pero irritante._

\- _Bien – suspiro – Usa está comisa – le indico – Así, pasara un poco desapercibido tu atuendo de ayer_

 _Rin sonrió apenada al parecer una chiquilla traviesa que no quiere usar la misma ropa, pero era una costumbre el siempre vestir diferente, aunque por esa ocasión y circunstancias, debía aceptar lo sucedido, y dejarlo pasar. Tomo la camisa, la coloco arriba de su vestido de forma en que se convirtiera en un atuendo de dos paisas y ya lista, salió de la habitación._

 _Salieron del departamento de su profesor, subieron al auto, y se encaminaron a la universidad. Llegando al lugar, Sesshomaru estaciono el auto, ayudo a bajar a la chica y para sorpresa de ella, tomándola por la cintura, se agacho a su altura plantándole un beso. Rin se ruborizo, realmente no esperaba tantas atenciones de parte de él, mucho menos ese lindo gesto._

\- _Te veo en la clase de hoy_

\- _Sí, claro – afirmó ella_

 _Y sin decir nada mas, ambos tomaron su camino dentro del gran campus. Rin parecía niña con la mirada perdida y sonrisa tonta, lo vivido había sido más que una maravillosa experiencia, mientras que para Sesshomaru, había comenzado una lucha entre sus sentimientos y convicciones. Esa chica le había dado más que una noche de sexo y eso, le preocupaba._

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

\- ¡No puede ser! – grito emocionada Kagome – ¡No puede ser Rin…! ¿Te quedaste con él, en su apartamento y tuvieron… sexo?

\- ¡Cállate! No lo anuncies a todo el campus, gritas demasiado amiga

\- Es que… es tan… tan… emocionante… - chillaba eufórica

\- Jaja – sonrió – Pues sí, amiga, si lo es

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo mujer? Dime detalles

\- No te daré detalles… solo te diré que es un hombre increíble

\- ¿Te hizo gritar? – cuestiono curiosa

\- ¡Kagome!

\- ¿Qué? Quiero saber que tan increíble es…

\- Eres una lépera pero… si, un poco – confeso sonrojada mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas

\- ¡Guau! Ni siquiera Bankotsu logro eso ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Basta! No arruines este momento

\- Lo siento amiga… pero bueno, de verdad Rin que, esto no me lo esperaba, sí, casi me matas de preocupación y cuando te vi planee abofetearte pero… con este acontecimiento, te perdono

\- Que afortunada soy

\- Así es… me siento muy emocionada y contenta por ti amiga – aplaudió sonriente tomando la mano de su amiga

\- Gracias… - respondió ella correspondiendo el gesto

\- Entonces… se despidió de ti con un beso ¿Eh? Hmm – analizo la azabache mientras ambas chicas, se dirigían a su clase - Eso significa que no será la última vez en que ustedes tengan encuentros carnales

\- ¿Qué? De verdad eso significa

\- Claro, y eso es muy bueno… quien más afortunada que tu mi amiga, ser novia del profesor mas sexi del campus

\- ¿Novia?

\- Así es… eres su novia ¿Cierto?

\- Bueno… a mi no me propuso nada…

\- Pero, que te trajera y que te besara como despedida es más que obvio, no todos son tan anticuados como Bankotsu o Inuyasha, no es necesario que te lo pidan, con lo que Sesshomaru hizo, es más que suficiente

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, no te preocupes… pero si quieres corroborarlo, cuando te presentes en tu "asesoría" Te aseguro que te saludara con un delicioso beso

\- Bien… - acepto segura y continuaron su camino

La mitad de las clases habían terminado, era la hora del almuerzo y ambas chicas, con su almuerzo en manos buscaban un lindo lugar para sentarse a comer. Justo bajo un lindo árbol, que reflejaba una encantadora y fresca sombra, fue el lugar que eligieron para pasar el descanso. Tomaron asiento y continuaron su charla.

\- Pero… aun tengo una duda – pronuncio Kagome arrugando la frente

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre, ¿Cómo es que fueron a dar a su casa si se suponía que te llevaría a nuestro departamento?

\- Oh, bueno es que… después de ofrecerse a llevarme a casa, caminamos al estacionamiento y ya dentro del auto, camino al edificio, soltó como un gruñido. Me sorprendió así que le pregunte si sucedía algo, me dijo que debía enviar un documento importante pero, el archivo se encontraba en su casa…

\- Aja… ¿Y luego?

\- Bueno – continuo abajando la mirada – Le dije que si era muy importante, me respondió que sí, que debía hacerlo pronto, no pregunte que era pero lo note preocupado así que me ofrecí acompañarlo

\- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué te ofreciste tan amablemente acompañarlo?

\- Pues… lo vi preocupado, y el edificio donde vivimos está lejos. Le pregunte si estaba muy lejos su casa, me dijo que no, así que le propuse ir, enviar su documento y después…

\- ¿Acostarse juntos?

\- ¡No! después llevarme a casa

\- Guau, no sé si fue muy obvia tu amabilidad o su intento absurdo de que no te percataras que su principal intención era llevarte a su casa

\- ¿Qué? No…

\- Claro que si, ambos deseaban comerse mutuamente, no lo niegues

\- Bueno amiga… ya paso, esa es la historia completa

\- Bastante interesante Rin, apasionada e increíble historia

Rin sonrió gustosa y satisfecha por su tan espectacular experiencia, pero mas que nada, porque le alegraba la manera en que su amiga compartía su felicidad, Kagome era la mejor amiga que podría tener y la hermana que todos quisieran.

Ambas chicas rieron cual traviesas y continuaron su almuerzo.

Las clases de ese día, habían terminado, Kagome y Rin salieron del salón y se encaminaron a la salida, encontrándose Justo debajo de un cerezo a Inuyahsa, quien esperaba a su risueña y carismática novia de la cual, estaba perdidamente enamorado, y aunque este no lo aceptara a oídos abiertos, sus sentimientos no los podía negar.

Desde la primera vez que había visto a esa hermosa chica de frondosa melena azabache y grandes ojos cafés, de sus pensamientos, ya no la podía sacar, mucho menos, aquel día en que hablo por primera vez con ella y en definitiva, quedaría impregnado de Kagome la noche en que la había hecho, completamente suya.

Observo a su novia acercarse junto con su amiga Rin, esa chica le agradaba, era risueña y parlanchina, pero, había algo en ella que le parecía extraño, mas que nada relacionándola con su hosco hermano.

Sesshomaru siempre había sido un hombre serio, frio y hasta cierto punto arrogante. Así que mezclando ambas personalidades tan diferentes, le parecía sospechoso que su propio hermano se ofreciera ayudar aquella jovencita. La observo un poco mas detenido y noto que la castaña era bastante bella.

Sonrió para sí y descubrió la verdadera razón, del actuar de Sesshomaru. Segundos después, apareció Kagome, lo abrazo gustosa, le dio un dulce beso y después de charlar un poco con ambas, Inuyasha y su novia, tomaron un camino diferente al de Rin

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Perdonen que tardara tanto tiempo, las fiestas de Pascua me tenían vuelta de cabeza. En fin, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Agradezco enormemente sus hermosos Reviews, más que nada a:**

 **lunita18, Yumiko Airi, astridgmc, ValeriMeilin, Mary y AnisMoonMaker.**

 **Las quiero mucho chicas hermosas, les mando un fuerte abrazo y de nuevo, cuento con sus Reviews.**


	6. Mutuo Acuerdo

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Atracción**

 **Mutuo Acuerdo**

* * *

Recargaba levemente su cabeza en la mano, con dos de sus dedos, masajeaba sus sienes, intentando deshacerse del recuerdo de aquella visita; lo admitía, era encantadora pero, en ocasiones como esa, su presencia le era incomoda e irritante. Soltó un suspiro y prefirió enfocar su mente en algo más agradable, así como la noche que había vivido junto con Rin.

En un segundo enfureció, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa chica, como para querer desperdiciar sus pensamientos en ella? Sesshomaru, había tenido a varias mujeres en su vida, y con ellas, había experimentado casi el mismo sabor que ofrece una amante, pero con aquella castaña, era diferente, su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, tenían un sabor único, un sabor delicioso y adictivo.

Estaba en un problema, pues una parte de él, detestaba lo que sucedía, pero la otra, estaba maravillada por experimentar sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido. Rechino los dientes, frustrado por sus pensamientos, vio la hora en su reloj y justo a tiempo, la chica abrió la puerta del salón. Observo detenidamente como Rin se acerco hasta él y comprobó lo mucho que ella le gustaba.

Sesshomaru no hizo nada, simplemente la observo, cosa, que la puso nerviosa, ¿Pasaría lo que Kagome le había dicho? Se pregunto la chica ¿La besaría nuevamente? No paso mucho tiempo después de hacerse tales preguntas, cuando el hombre, dominado por sus impulsos, se levanto de su escritorio y abrazándola por la cintura, besos sus labios. Rin quien no dudo en corresponderle, se abrazo de él, para intensificar la cercanía.

Estaba claro que la relación profesor-alumna había terminado, para comenzar con una, llena de pasión y deseo mutuo. Por parte de Sesshomaru, no hizo falta hablar, su comportamiento para con Rin, hablaba por sí solo y obvio, la chica había entendido a que se refería.

Ese día, después de aquél beso con el que la recibió, había comenzado formalmente, una nueva etapa para los dos. Por supuesto que las asesorías de piano continuarían, pero la seriedad, tranquilidad y paz que existía en las clases anteriores, ya no estaría mas pues, de ese momento en adelante, cada clase estaría acompañada por sesiones de dulces besos pasionales, caricias traviesas y miradas provocativas.

Después de terminar, Sesshomaru nuevamente se ofreció a llevar a la chica a casa, pero claro, en esa ocasión si lo llevaría a su destinó, aunque dentro de ambos existía la ansiedad de pasar una noche como la anterior, como si fuera un mutuo acuerdo, sus encuentros carnales serian constantes pero no al grado de fastidiarse uno a otro. Así que, por ese día, un par de caricias y muchos besos, fueron suficientes para comenzar.

 **xxx**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Rin había conocido el departamento de su profesor, desde que lo beso por vez primera y desde que pudo saborear los encantos de tan irresistible hombre. Desde un principio, para la chica, todo lo que había sucedió, parecía un sueño, pues tener sexo con su profesor de música no era algo que estaba en sus planes, tal vez si en sus fantasías, pero nunca creyó que se volverían realidad.

Debía admitir que nunca antes se había sentido tan plena, la "relación" que llevaba junto con Sesshomaru, la hacía sentiré mejor que nunca, lo suficiente que comenzaba a notar algo entre los dos. Claro, sus encuentros eran ardientes, llenos de calor y muy sensuales pero así mismo, las conversaciones y confianza, había avanzado, pues ese hombre no solo era bueno en la cama sino también, para manejar una buena charla.

Rin nunca habría imaginado lo que le pasaba, mucho menos lo que le pasaría. Su mente se encontraba en una nube, su cuerpo completamente atraído por el de Sesshomaru y su corazón, comenzaba a enraizarse en un solo ser. Lo curioso era, que ella no estaba enterada de ninguno de sus síntomas. Eso complicaría su situación en el futuro.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto picara la azabache

\- Pues por fin tuvimos esa conversación – respondió Rin muy alegre

\- ¿Estás jugando? – cuestiono incrédula

\- No…

\- No puedo creerlo, ósea, es ¿En serio? ¿Después de una noche llena de calor y pasión, lo que hicieron fue hablar de ese libro? – replico sin entender

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – afirmó la castaña - Ambos lo leímos, a ambos nos gusta y lo mejor es que teníamos pendiente esa conversación

 _Flashback_

 _Rin abrió lentamente los ojos, Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, su perfume la embriagaba por completo, pues se encontraba recostada en su fuerte pecho, su cercanía era tal, que podía disfrutar del sonido de su corazón y hasta cuando respiraba. Para Rin, esos momentos eran realmente fascinantes, estar con él, no tenia comparación. Si, tal vez mantener una relación con su profesor era malo pero… no podía evitarlo. Su persona era simplemente adictiva._

 _\- ¿Lo terminaste? – pregunto de pronto_

 _\- ¿Eh? – soltó Rin sin saber de que hablaba_

 _\- El tercer tomo de "Wil" ¿Lo terminaste? – reafirmo_

 _\- Ah, sí, ya lo termine_

 _\- Entonces el final…_

 _\- ¡Lo ame! – interrumpió emocionada - No sabe cómo me encanto, fue… fue_

 _\- ¿Inesperado?_

 _\- En realidad, fue un final esperado pero que, por la forma en la que lo explico la autora, resulto ser inesperado – Sesshomaru sonrió pues pensaba lo mismo y aunque de cierta manera le incomodaba tener pensamientos en común con ella, cuando permanecían acostados uno al otro, con sus cuerpos cerca, no le importaba nada más que disfrutar de ella._

 _\- Teníamos una conversación pendiente ¿No es así? - agrego su profesor_

 _\- Oh, es verdad – respondió ella un poco sonrojada, pues saber que Sesshomaru no había olvidado aquel encuentro en la librería, la hacía sentir una emoción inexplicable_

 _\- Bien, ¿Cuáles son tus dudas? ¿Cómo quieres comenzar?_

 _Sonrojada y sintiéndose realmente importante para él, comenzó a soltar sus dudas comprobando que Sesshomaru no solo era un buen amante y un buen profesor, sino también un hombre inteligente con quien podía compartir una verdadera y placentera charla. Anteriormente sus prejuicios contra la diferencia de edad la atacaron pero, después de situaciones con esa, ya no volvería a dudar, no por nada estaba a su lado, compartiendo calor._

 _\- Pronto serán los exámenes – agrego pensativo teniendo aun a su lado a la chica_

 _\- Ah, es verdad – reaccionó ella – Le prometo que mejoraré las notas que me dio, ciento que ya he avanzado mucho ¿No es así? – pregunto con esperanza a lo que Sesshomaru se limito a responder_

 _Era cierto, durante todo ese tiempo, Rin, no había podido aprender una sola nota, lo que era preocupante para Sesshomaru puesto que no entendía como, una joven tan inteligente y capaz como Rin, no podía con algo tan simple. Aunque la realidad era que… Rin no tenía talento, simplemente la música, no era lo suyo._

 _Algo dentro de él lo incitaba ayudarla, aunque la verdad era que no tenia porque hacerlo, era responsabilidad de la chica, ella se había metido a esa clase y ahora debía dar respuesta. Pero, no podía dejarlo así, pues recordando lo que Rin le dijo en alguna ocasión, necesitaba una buena carta de presentación para la empresa en la quería ser entrevistada. Aprobar la clase de muisca era un necesario requisito._

 _No, no era responsabilidad de Sesshomaru ayudarla pero, no podía evitarlo, esa mujer le hacía portarse de una forma extraña, una que ni él comprendía. Así que admirando la belleza de la chica, jugueteo un poco más con su largo cabello hasta que pensó la mejor manera de resolver ese problema._

 _Fin del_ _Flashback_

\- Entiendo entonces… se la pasaron hablando de eso… - suspiro resignada Kagome

\- Así es… fue encantador – confirmo con emoción

\- Bueno, me alegra que encuentren una manera de acercarse uno al otro, aunque sea, hablando de libros… - burlo volteando los ojos pues a veces su amiga era bastante nerd – Y dime…

Ambas chicas continuaron con su charla mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase que justamente era la que impartía Sesshomaru. Desde la semana en la que ambos habían comenzado con su "relación" las cosas habían cambiado durante las clases pues había ocasiones en las que ambos compartían miradas que sonrojaban más que un tomate a la castaña. Lo curioso era que ambos actuaban totalmente normal frente a todos.

Caminando al salón justo en la puerta, Rin reprimió un grito y con el pecho agitado retrocedió.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rin? – cuestiono Kagome por la reacción de su amiga

\- Hoy… ¿Hoy es el examen? – soltó ella sin poder creerlo

\- ¿Qué? – exalto sorprendida y al voltear y ver el aviso en la puerta, se percato que era verdad, la dirección de la universidad había adelantado los exámenes, por lo tanto, su primer examen del día seria en clase de música – ¡Oh no! – soltó preocupada mas por su amiga que por ella pues, estaba consciente de que Rin no había aprendido nada durante sus accesorias

\- ¿Qué voy hacer? – preguntó con angustia

\- Señorita Noto, señorita Higurashi ¿No piensan entrar? – resalto el profesor que ya se encontraba dentro del salón

El par de chicas al escuchar la potente voz de Sesshomaru, en automático respondieron un "si" y entraron directo a su asiento. Mientras el peli plateado hombre no tardo en percatarse de lo sucedido. En poco tiempo había aprendido a identificar las reacciones de Rin, ya fuese angustia, alegría o vergüenza todo de ella era encantador, sonrió para sí y observo por un momento más a la joven, por alguna razón, le incomodaba verla tan preocupada.

\- ¿Qué voy hacer Kagome? – pregunto nerviosa – Se supone que los exámenes comenzarían en una semana más… no estoy preparada para pasar y tocar las malditas notas que nunca aprendí – alego frustrada

\- Creí que ibas mejorando…

\- Esa era mi yo positiva, Sesshomaru y yo y hasta tu, sabemos que soy un total fracaso

\- Bueno… no sé qué decirte, de hecho, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa porque, al ver la cara de tu novio, veo que ni él se lo esperaba… aunque yo si fuera tu, no me preocuparía, pues tu novio es el profesor de esta clase – detallo irónica

\- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué intentas decir? No creo que…

\- Bien, como lo han visto en el aviso de la puerta, los exámenes comenzaran a partir de hoy – comenzó a explicar Sesshomaru – Así que sin perder tiempo, empezaremos con el primero ¿Algún voluntario?

Rin sabía que no había salida, sin saber cómo, estaba dentro del salón, a punto de presentarse frente a la clase y tocar horriblemente el par de notas más fáciles que han existido, según lo dicho por Sesshomaru. Por un momento observo todo su alrededor y analizó, ¿A quién podía engañar? Estaba más que claro que reprobaría así que sin más remedio decidió dar a conocer su renuncia. Desertaría de la clase, al fin, la única razón por la que iba, era por Sesshomaru y ahora que lo tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba, ya no hacía falta seguir engañándose a sí misma.

Sin pensarlo más, alzo la mano pidiendo la palabra y en seguida levantándose de su asiento, se dispuso hablar. Sesshomaru al ver a Rin, de inmediato se percato de su intención así que sin permitirle hablar, pronunció lo que ninguno antes se habría esperado.

\- Rin, no hace falta que lo digas, para eso estoy aquí – la chica quedo sorprendida, no sabía a qué se refería su profesor – Clase, la señorita Noto, no presentara examen el día de hoy – todos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que Rin no era la mejor de la clase pero no imaginaban algo de esa magnitud, mucho menos lo que venía en camino – Quedas exenta del examen – un ahogado suspiro se atoro en su garganta y abriendo los ojos cual platos, observo atónita a Sesshomaru

Absolutamente todo el salón había quedado en shock, que Noto, exentara el examen era más que un milagro. Rin no objeto nada, simplemente asintiendo a lo dicho por el peli plateado hombre, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón dado que "ya no hacía falta que estuviera dentro" en teoría, la materia la había aprobado.

Después de una hora, pensando y analizando lo sucedido, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, su amiga Kagome, la encontró y se acerco a ella.

\- Aquí estas…

\- Ah, hola Kagome – saludo desubicada

\- ¡Guau! Sabía que te ayudaría pero, nunca imagine algo así… aunque de hecho…

\- Kagome…- soltó en un suspiro – Continuo ayudándome solo porque yo insistía en que aprendería rápido pero… él sabía perfectamente bien que soy un total fracaso… - Kagome no entendía pero por la mirada de Rin, sabía que su amiga se encontraba conmovida – Fue ese un lindo, muy lindo detalle…

\- Vaya que lo fue…

\- ¿Crees que solo continuaba con las asesorías para estar a solas conmigo? – pregunto

\- Es más que obvio, creo que a ese hombre no solo le gustan tus encantos amiga, sino algo mas…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono curiosa

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludo de pronto, Inuyasha

\- ¡Hola! – respondieron al unisonó

\- Rin hace tiempo que no te veía – comento divertido sentándose de lado de su novia

\- Y yo a ti tampoco Inuyasha…

\- ¿Supieron ya, que adelantaron los exámenes?

\- Así es… nuestro primer examen fue con tu hermano – dijo Kagome

\- Vaya, será un buen día para ese tipo. ¿Y bien? ¿Aprobaste o no la clase Rin?

\- Ah… - la castaña estaba nerviosa, como responder positivamente si en realidad no había hecho nada – Bueno… si aunque…

\- Sesshomaru la exento del examen

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo es posible, tan buena te volviste?

\- No es eso es solo que…

\- Hay Inuyasha es obvio… - el peli plateado no entendía la forma de hablar de las chicas sino hasta que Kagome hizo tal comentario pues de inmediato se percato que Rin y su hermano mantenían una secreta relación

\- ¿Estas saliendo con Sesshomaru? – grito sin escrúpulos

\- Cállate – adelanto Rin muy nerviosa

\- ¿Pero… como? ¿Rin, tú con Sesshomaru?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi amor? Ambos se gustan y por lo que me cuenta Rin, tienen una increíble conexión, además… ¿No lo sabías? Creí que…

\- No, yo no hablo con ese sujeto y tampoco me hez agradable la noticia – confeso serio dejando atónitas a ambas, pues un comentario tan despreciativo era lo que menos se esperaban – Rin… - suspiro y reprimiendo sus palabras desvió la mirada

Sin darle mucha importancia a la actitud del novio de su amiga, continuaron charlando sobre otros temas, aunque por parte de Inuyasha, no comprendía y mucho menos aceptaba la nueva información que se le había otorgado. Rin le agradaba, de hecho, lo suficiente como para no soportar verla con su hermano, pues dentro de él sabía que no era un buen sujeto para ella.

 **xxx**

Escucho los murmullos fuera del pasillo, sabia de que estaban hablando, pues su impulsivo e inconsciente acto de ayudar a esa torpe chica, había provocado aquellas habladurías que estaba seguro, rápido se difundirían en toda la universidad. Pero… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera tan, tan estúpida? No tenía planeado exentar a Rin, sino simplemente dejarla fracasar para después ingeniar y darle una oportunidad de clases de verano con él pero…

Había suido ella, si, esa estúpida jovencita, sus bellos ojos cafés llenos de resignación al fracaso, su miedo y su torpeza, , al querer hablar; lo habían hecho actuar sin pensar las consecuencias. ¿Cómo es que le sucedía esto? Nunca antes había reaccionado así… el desear protegerla fue un impulso más fuerte de lo que pudo controlar.

Pasaron un par de horas y justo a tiempo, ella apareció, la chica abrió la puerta y pensó en reprenderla por hacerlo cometer una tontería, pero en su lugar, lo que no hubiera esperado llego de pronto pues Rin sin pensarlo, se lanzo a sus brazos otorgándole un abrazo que lo paralizo por completo.

Era una forma de demostrar lo feliz que se sentía, de alguna manera, el acto que había tenido Sesshomaru para con Rin, le demostraba lo mucho que se interesaba en ella. por eso mismo agradecerle con un sincero abrazo era lo menos que podía otorgarle en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo el peli plateado hombre, reacciono al gesto y con sus fuertes brazos, rodeo a la chica, a pesar de sentirse molesto, sentirla tan cerca le ocasionaba olvidarse de todo. Pues el olor de Rin era tan penetrante y adictivo que era casi imposible negarlo. Después de separarse, la castaña volteo tímida a verlo, ya le había agradecido con ese acto, ahora día hacerlo con palabras.

\- Muchas… muchas gracias – soltó – Yo…

\- No agradezcas…

\- No, tengo que hacerlo pues…

\- Realmente, no deberías agradecer – repitió firme, mientras lentamente se separaba de ella. el momento que termina había llegado y no tenia más remedio que decirle la verdad

\- ¿Ah?

\- Lo que hice fue una estupidez – aclaro

\- Pero…

\- No me arrepiento, pero debo advertirte que esto nunca debió suceder, lo único que ocasione fueron habladurías

\- No entiendo... ¿habladurías?

\- De tu y yo

\- Pero… ¿cómo qué? – pregunto sorprendida y confusa pues Sesshomaru había cambiado totalmente de actitud, se notaba serio y distante y además había notado claramente como se alejo de ella

\- Ya comenzaron Rin, hablar sobre nosotros y a inventar que…

\- ¿Tenemos una relación? – cuestiono confundida

\- Así es…

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Qué? – repitió él, estaba claro Rin se había formado una idea completamente equivocada

\- Sí, ¿Qué tiene? no es…

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo demonios no es malo?

\- Pero… usted y yo

\- Entre nosotros no existe una relación Rin… lo que compartimos es simplemente una profunda pasión pero eso es todo – confeso y Rin sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **No tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, simplemente espero que puedan seguir leyendo los capítulos, porque dejo en claro no que he abandonado la historia.**

 **Por cierto, debo decirles que ese mencionado libro "Wil" si existe y es de mi pertenencia J así es, le pertenece a esta humilde escritora. Si en algún momento les interesa leerlo pueden mandarme PM. También les comento que todo lo que se hable de este libro, será real.**

 **Espero me dejen sus hermosos Reviens, las quiero… besos**


	7. Amantes

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Atracción**

 **Amantes**

* * *

De alguna manera lo sabía, muy dentro de ella, sabía que era demasiado bueno, de hecho, ella lo sabía, entre ellos no existía una verdadera relación amorosa pero se había dejado llevar, por sus centimitos, por sus emociones, por todo aquello que creía maravilloso. Lo que no entendía era ¿Cómo había caído? ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru le hablaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido? Tan solo ese mismo día había amanecido a su lado, ahora, le rompía el corazón con palabras tan frías.

No supo que responder, se quedo parada simplemente tratando de analizar aquellas palabras, que deseaba desesperadamente, fueran mentira.

Sesshomaru no había mentido, era cierto que disfrutaba de la compañía de Rin y que esos momentos de pasión le complacían absolutamente, era una chica hermosa, tierna y muy buen amante pero, nunca había formalizado una relación con ella. Pues sus encuentros no eran más que tener sexo y en ocasiones conversaciones cortas.

\- Ya veo… - respondió entre un profundo suspiro, sintiendo el cuerpo como gelatina

Su profesor simplemente la miraba, sin decir o pronunciar alguna otra palabra. En el ambiente, un silencio asfixiante, los inundaba a ambos. Entonces por la mente de aquella chica se pasearon miles de preguntas ¿Sería el fin? ¿Después de aquella declaración, no volvería a verlo después de clases? ¿No volvería a visitar su departamento, no volvería a saborear su cuerpo? Por alguna razón, se negaba a dejar todo eso, no quería desprenderse de él, al menos, no aun.

Algo extraño sucedía, por alguna razón, la expresión de esa chica lo había inquietado, su tan dulce y brillante sonrisa había desaparecido, trayendo rápidamente a su rostro un semblante, caído y vulnerable. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Se pregunto, sin apartar la vista de ella. No he mentido en nada pero, ¿Por qué sentí un sofoco al decirlo? Sesshomaru no comprendía la situación pero, estaba más que claro, sabía que había cometido un error.

Lo dicho, estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás, lo único que quedaba por hacer, era asumir las consecuencias ¿Sus encuentros, acabarían ahí?

\- Rin… - susurro intentando tomar la palabra

El corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, no quería irse, no quería dejar a Sesshomaru. Fue entonces que de su boca salió lo que ninguno esperaba, Rin no era una chica de la que podían burlarse tan fácilmente, si, era ingenua y un poco miedosa pero tenía su orgullo. Además, había llegado bastante lejos, no podía dejar que solo terminara así…

Cerro los puños, alzo la mirada y tomo la palabra.

\- Comprendo… me disculpo si, mal interprete – Sesshomaru se sorprendió – Sabiendo eso, tendré mis precauciones

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono sin entender

\- Fuiste bastante claro – confirmo y el peli plateado frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que Rin le hablaba de "tu" – Dentro de la universidad no seremos más que Alumna-Profesor, lo entiendo…

El hombre no necesitaba explicaciones, sabía bien lo que Rin intentaba pues, inesperadamente a lo que él había pensado, la chica aceptaba ser su amante.

\- De acuerdo – respondió él mirándola fijamente, ese cambio de dolor a firmeza le había gustado, esa chica escondía mas sorpresas de las imaginaba, y así sucedería.

Sentía la penetrante mirada de su profesor pero, esa vez, era diferente, no sentía sonrojarse, de hecho, más que cualquier otro día, sabía lo que quería. Fue que entonces que en cuestión de segundos, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, pues sin darse cuenta, había hablado con mucha confianza dejando atrás el "usted" con el que siempre le hablaba a Sesshomaru.

De inmediato, desvió la mirada.

\- Ah, por cierto… yo… le pido me disculpe por…

\- No hace falta Rin, puedes hablarme de la manera que te plazca – confirmo sin dejarla de mirra, algo en Rin había cautivado completamente su atención

Rin no dijo nada más, afirmo con la cabeza, sabía que aquellos penetrantes ojos cual tigre la miraban sin piedad, así que mejor, se despidió de aquel hombre y se retiro, por ese día, era suficiente.

Ambos debían descansar.

Sesshomaru:

Abrió la puerta de su casa, camino a la cocina, tomo una copa y sirvió un poco de vino en ella, lo bebió todo de un trago y volvió a servir. No lograba entenderlo, ¿Qué había sucedido en la universidad?

\- Estupideces – susurro furioso

Bebió otra copa de vino y continúo pensando, así es, era sumas estupideces, malditas estupideces que había comenzado hacer desde que se había ofrecido ayudarla con esas malditas asesorías. Era un imbécil. Pues estaba consciente que se había dejado llevar, por la pasión que le sentía a la chica, por la manera en que lo veía y por la ambición de no dejarla ir.

Continuo bebiendo, frustrado por la decisión de la chica, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción de que sus encuentros sexuales continuarían pero, al mismo tiempo, una gran insatisfacción lo inundaba. Rin no se había merecido tales palabras.

Rin:

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, Kagome no estaba, era obvio que se encontraba con Inuyasha. Dejo su bolso en el sofá, se dirigió a su habitación, reprodujo música, lo más fuerte que sus oídos podían soportar, se tiro a la cama y al instante, comenzó a sollozar.

\- Soy una estúpida…. Una completa estúpida… - gritaba desesperada, mientras su almohada se tragaba sus lágrimas.

No entendía porque había aceptado ser amante de Sesshomaru. Escuchar aquella palabras del peli plateado, era una de las humillaciones mas grandes que había experimentado, el corazón se le había roto y las ilusiones que había formado, había desaparecido pero… aun así, había aceptado ¿Por qué?

Estaba claro, aquella noche, Rin no solo había entregado el cuerpo, sino también el corazón, no era la primera vez en que tenia sexo con un hombre, pero si había sido la primera vez en que sentía verdaderas y ardientes caricias, pues la delicadeza en la que la trataba, habían cautivado su corazón.

Aceptar su error era lo que más le dolía, si, aceptar que había sido la idiota enamorada.

\- ¡Eso es…! - se dijo entre sollozos

Era amor, se había enamorado de Sesshomaru, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su olor, de esa manera de hablarle, de esa manera en la que la trataba, la forma en la que la miraba, las largas charlas que en ocasiones tenían después de una apasionada noche, de él, se había enmarado de él. Del estúpido y creído adonis, del orgulloso y arrogante profesor de música, de él.

Esa sería la razón, la fuerte razón por la cual todos sus sentidos se habían negado a dejarlo ir… pues aun no estaba dispuesta a alejarse, deseaba tenerlo por más tiempo. La joven castaña continuo su llanto, estaba consciente del pantano sentimental en el que había caído, pero ya era tarde.

 **xxx**

\- Qué bien luces amiga…

\- Muchas gracias Rin, Inuyasha me invito a cenar esta noche

\- Ah cenar ¿eh? Ya veo, supongo será un lindo lugar, realmente luces hermosa – comento sonriente, mientras su azabache amiga, se sonrojaba como nunca

\- Bueno… no sé exactamente donde será, me dijo que es una sorpresa pero… por alguna razón, me siento nerviosa

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono curiosa

\- No lo sé, es la primera vez que me pasa esto… últimamente, estar con Inuyasha me causa cosquilleo en el estomago y… me siento nerviosa, es algo extraño pues…. Nunca me había pasado con ningún chico – confeso tímida, estaba claro Kagome comenzaba a enamorarse de su novio y Rin, conocía bien los síntomas – ¿Debería preocuparme por esto Rin?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, no debes preocuparte por esos síntomas Kagome, en realidad, deberías disfrutarlos…

\- ¿Síntomas? - cuestiono dudosa planeado investigar a que se referirá su amiga. Cosa que no pudo pues, fue en ese momento en que el claxon de Inuyasha, sonó afuera – ¿Ah? Bueno, me tengo que ir… pero regresando me dirás que significa eso de "síntomas"

\- De acuerdo… - sonrió Rin, despidiéndose de su amiga

Después de eso, la castaña se acerco a la nevera, tomo un bote lleno de helado de vainilla y lo degusto frente a la televisión. Había pasado un mes desde aquella conversación con Sesshomaru y después de eso, su relación continuaba normal, lo único que había cambiado era su perspectiva de lo que sucedía entre los dos. Ahora sabía, que los sentimientos no se involucraban cada vez que dormía entre sus brazos.

Lamentablemente, solo era por parte de él, pues Rin sabía que para ella, era inevitable, entregarse sin sentir. Si, tal vez así mal, se había convertido en la amante de su profesor pero… no era algo que pudiera controlar por sí misma, estaba enterada de que no podía tenerlo, pero si dormir con él, era la única manera, lo haría, aunque, en esta ocasión era un poco diferente, no sería tan vulnerable como el principio, ahora, antepondría sus pensamientos, daría a conocer sus elecciones pues no solo Sesshomaru formaba parte de esa aventura, sino también ella.

Sesshomaru:

Faltaba poco para la graduación, solo un par de semanas, y verla caminar por el campus, se volvería tan solo un recuerdo. De alguna manera, no le gustaba eso, algo le sucedía a Sesshomaru pues, desde haber confesado a la chica que tan solo eran amantes, su manera de verla había cambiado.

Es cierto que siempre le había parecido una hermosa jovencita, ¿Cómo olvidar el primer momento en que la vio? Nunca antes había contemplado una mirada tan llena de luz, ni tampoco había experimentado tan exquisita fragancia que su cabello emanaba cuando pasaba junto a él, y mucho menos, nunca habría soportado tener una buena charla con una chica de su edad, era que en realidad, aunque le frustrara admitirlo, Rin era completamente diferente a muchas chicas que conocía.

Pensando en todo eso, de pronto, Sesshomaru sintió un extraño impulso. Deseaba verla, deseaba besar sus labios, necesitaba sentir su calor… así que sin pensarlo, tomando las llaves de su auto, salió de casa. Daría una visita al departamento de la castaña.

Rin:

No era muy tarde, en realidad, faltaba poco las paras diez de la noche, pero, su día no había sido muy divertido, así que apago la televisión y planeo dirigirse a su cama, esa noche dormiría temprano. Era una buena idea, al siguiente día tendría clases.

Caminaba directo a su habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Rin se sorprendió, no esperaba visitas y Kagome no era exactamente una chica que llegara tan temprano después de una cita. Se acerco a la entrada y al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron cual asombro pues frente a ella, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sintió que el aire se le había escapado de los pulmones, no supo que decir, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru la visitaba, en realidad, nunca antes había entrado ni siquiera al edificio donde vivía, pues cada que la llevaba después de clases, lo único que hacía era dejarla fuera y esperar a que entrara a la recepción. Su presencia en ese momento, más que extraña, era una monumental sorpresa.

\- Hola Rin – saludo él, mirándola fijamente

\- Ho… hola – tartamudeo – Que… sorpresa, adelante, pasa…

El peli plateado hombre, no dijo nada, simplemente accediendo entro al departamento, era cierto que lo visitaba por vez primera. La castaña comenzó a sentirse un poco extraña, pensando en que tal vez, su profesor solo la había visitado para tener sexo. No era de extrañarse, es lo único que obtenía de él.

\- Toma asiento, ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? – pregunto cordial sintiendo un vacio en el estomago, solo esperaba el momento en que la tomara por la cintura y comenzara a besarla eufóricamente

\- Te lo agradecería – respondió firme sorprendiendo a Rin

\- Ah, sí, sí, ya regreso… - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sesshomaru no perdió vista de ella, algo sucedía con la chica.

Asintió sonriente y se dirigió a la cocina, sentía el cuerpo trémulo, tener en su departamento a semejante hombre, la ponía completamente de nervios.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sesshomaru sobresaltándola pues ya se encontraba detrás de ella

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no es solo que… - comenzó a sudar, los penetrantes ojos dorados de ese hombre, le cortaban la respiración y agitaban su corazón de una manera impresionante. Pero debía controlarse, no eran emociones que necesariamente tenía que sentir, así que pasando saliva, se dispuesto hablar – Me sorprendió verte frente a mi puerta. No sabía que supieras cual es mi departamento – confeso

\- No me hizo falta saberlo, recepción me lo dijo en cuanto llegue

\- Debí imaginarlo – dijo sarcástica desviando la mirada, le parecía absurdo que Sesshomaru quisiera ocultarse de la universidad pero no de todo el mundo. Estaba más que claro que todos los que trabajaban en el edificio, lo conocían, siempre la llevaba después de clases. Entonces, sin pensar en la pregunta, simplemente salió de sus labios – Y ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Sesshomaru se sorprendió alzando una ceja, Rin sonaba un poco fría e indiferente, una característica ajena a ella. Así que solo respondió con sinceridad

\- Necesitaba verte…

Ahogando un suspiro Rin abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, aquella era una respuesta que no se esperaba, mucho menos el acto siguiente pues sin darle tiempo de pensar, Sesshomaru tomándola del rostro, atrapo sus labios, besándola con veracidad y pasión.

Aunque sus palabras hubieran sonado sinceras y sorpresivas, Rin lo sabía, Sesshomaru solo la había visitado para complacer sus pasiones. Así que no hizo más que dejarse llevar por sus punzantes besos y caricias.

 **xxx**

Parecía como si caminara sin rumbo fijo, su mirada se encontraba mirando al piso, no paraba de pensar.

Había algo que la inquietaba, la noche anterior, había sentido algo diferente en Sesshomaru, ciertamente la visita era algo que nunca se espero pero… aquellas palabras eran lo que realmente la había desubicado "Necesitaba verte" al recordarlo, su corazón latió con rapidez, nunca antes había sentido palabras tan sinceras, reales y completas, pues al escucharlas salir de su boca, fue como si Sesshomaru, le hubiese dicho lo que en verdad sentía.

Y de hecho, no solo eso había sido extraño, sino también la manera en que le había hecho el amor.

Usualmente Sesshomaru se comportaba como un veraz amante, quien siempre la llenaba de candentes orgasmos, ya que la manera de entregarse, era exquisitamente salvaje, pero aquella noche, su comportamiento había sido diferente, pues le había ofrecido a un tierno, delicado y delicioso amante que la lleno de encantadores y placenteros orgasmos.

En efecto, su profesor había actuado de un amanera diferente y era una linda y encantadora diferencia, una que la hizo sonreír sintiendo un reconfortante calor en su pecho. Pero, era una pérdida total, pensar tales cosas, si, tal vez su comportamiento fue diferente, pero nada cambiaba, nada sería diferente, Rin lo tenía bien en claro, no eran más que amantes así que, lo mejor era dejar esa noche en el olvido.

Claro que era difícil tener que repetirse a sí misma la palabra "amantes" pero era lo mejor, lo mejor para no salir lastimada.

Dio un profundo suspiro olvidando el tema y continúo caminando.

Ese día, sería su última clase de esgrima y había llegado tarde, el vestidor de chicas ya estaba solo, no era costumbre de Rin ser impuntual pero, no se sentía con mucho ánimo, así que soltando un suspiro, dejo su bolso de lado, abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar su chaqueta y pantalón, se coloco sus guantes, su florete y todo aquello que necesitaba. Ya lista y dispuesta a salir, de pronto sintió un cambio en el ambiente, pues la luz que la iluminaba había desaparecido y no necesariamente por fallas en la electricidad.

Sin alarmarse, cerró la puerta de su casillero y al instante de voltear el rostro, frente a ella, se encontró con alrededor de cinco chicas quienes, la miraban insistentes. Frunció el ceño, algo sucedía, pues sabía exactamente quienes eran, en algún momento se había encontrado con cada una, eran de facultades diferentes pero todas eran del mismo año que Rin. Ignoraba la razón de porque se encontraban ahí, pero por la manera en la que la miraban, no podía sospechar algo bueno. Además, estaba completamente sola.

Una de ellas, Kagura, sin esperar más tiempo, fue quien tomo la palabra.

\- Ya veo, Rin Noto… ¿Así que tú eres la nueva chica con la que mi profesor favorito se está revolcando? - cuestiono afirmando

\- ¿Qué? – soltó sorprendida…

\- Perdona… ¿Me escuche muy grosera?… ¿Cómo preferirías que te llamara?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – cuestiono molesta

\- No finjas que no sabes de que hablo. Sabemos bien lo que hay entre tú y Sesshomaru – confeso impactando a Rin – No te sorprendas y tampoco preguntes como lo sé, pues es fácil identificar a una nueva

\- ¿Eh? ¿Una nueva? – dudo sin entender

\- Tal como lo oyes Rin – agrego una de ellas – Eres la nueva amante de Sesshomaru

Rin quedo sorprendida de la manera en que las chicas le hablaban aunque eso era lo de menos pues, ser llamada "la nueva" de distintas maneras, le había perturbado los pensamientos ocasionándole una punzada en el pecho.

\- No vinimos aquí a reclamarte, estamos consientes de las relaciones que Sesshomaru puede tener y las aceptamos, pero, existe un pequeño detalle contigo - prosiguió Kanna

\- No intentes más de lo que no mereces… - aclaro Kagura y Rin solo observaba

\- Todas en alguna ocasión fuimos sus amantes – añadió Sango y Rin, al escuchar tales palabras, sintió un nudo en la garganta – Y fuimos tratadas como tal

\- Pero… creo que tú sobre pasas los límites – continúo Kagura – ¿Sabes de que hablo cierto?

\- Realmente no – respondió Rin intentando parecer firme

\- No intentes burlarte de mi… ni mucho menos hacerte la occisa, porque solo lo diré una vez, cuida tus tratos con Sesshomaru

\- Comportante como lo que eres Noto, su amante y nada mas – dijo Kanna – Deja de intentar parecer su novia cuando no lo eres

Y con eso, Rin entendió lo que sucedía. Todas las chicas que se encontraban frente a ella, habían sido amantes de Sesshomaru y como ella, habían terminado enamoradas de él, aceptando solo una relación carnal, que al terminarse, lo único que les quedo, fue contemplar como aquel hombre, las reemplazaba con alguien más.

Pero, al parecer, todas habían mantenido el mismo trato con el ¿Qué era lo que la diferenciaba de las oras chicas? "Deja de intentar parecer su novia cuando no lo eres" Eran las palabras pronunciadas por Kanna, entonces Rin, lo comprendió en su totalidad, pues las ocasiones en que Sesshomaru la había llevado a casa, las veces en que llegaban juntos a la universidad y las muchas ocasiones en que compartían miradas tras encontrarse por el campus, eran las culpables de ocasionar celos y sentidos de pertenencia con las chicas frente a ella.

Entonces ¿Sesshomaru tenía preferencia con Rin?

\- Todas y cada una de nosotras sabíamos nuestro lugar… es hora de que tu conozcas el tuyo pues Sesshomaru no es pertenencia de nadie ¿Entiendes? No eres y tampoco serás la única…

\- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? –hablo firme interrumpiendo a la chica de ojos color escarlata

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Así es… No me interesa saber con quién se ha revolcado, me tiene sin cuidado si fuiste tú o toda la maldita escuela y de igual manera, si tienen un club de fans del profesor Sesshomaru, no está en mis planes formar parte de él

\- Escúchame bien…

\- No escúchenme ustedes… no es de mi interés saber si todas tuvieron una aventura con él, y que después se unieron para formar parte de un asociación de todas las chicas con las que tuvo sexo. Si tuvieron su momento acéptenlo como tanto alardean.

Sin más… pasando en medio de las chicas y con la cabeza en alto, Rin tomo camino a su entrenamiento, aparentando firmeza e insensibilidad ante lo que le habían confesado. Pues nunca imagino a Sesshomaru de esa manera.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo u nuevo capítulo… espero que les gustara y me dejen su hermoso Review.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	8. Pasado

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Atracción**

 **Pasado**

* * *

Su rostro reflejaba claramente estar sumergida entre mieles de pensamientos. Rin se encontraba bajo la sombra de un cerezo, pensando y pensando, en las palabras de aquellas chicas… si, estaba segura que no era la primera chica con quien había tenido sexo, era más que obvio, pero… de alguna manera, quería pensar en que tal vez, fuera ella, la primer alumna con la que había sentido atracción.

Por un momento se sintió una completa estúpida, se sintió engañada, utilizada y una torpe adolecente que se deja engañar fácilmente por las hormonas. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se aguanto las inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible? Acaso ¿Sesshomaru era el típico hombre que se aprovecha de su físico para conseguir a todas las mujeres que quiere? Tan solo con pensarlo era incomodo, lo suficiente que la hizo desear no verlo. Al menos hasta desasearse de esa inquietante información.

Ese día lo vería después de clases en el estacionamiento, pues iría a su departamento, pero, no se sentía dispuesta ni mucho menos tenia la disponibilidad así que… tomando camino se dirigió a su casa. Estaba segura que a Sesshomaru no le molestaría un día sin verla.

Sesshomaru:

El día por fin había terminado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, planeado retirarse lo antes posible pues sabía que Rin lo estaría esperando en el estacionamiento de la universidad, ese día, pasarían la tarde y noche, juntos. Fuera de la relación que llevaban, al peli plateado no le gustaba ser impuntual, mucho menos con ella. Así que, tomando lo último de su escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta misma, se abrió.

Sin ocultarlo, frunció el ceño, no esperaba aquella visita, ni mucho menos la deseaba.

\- ¡Hola Sesshomaru! ¿Tienes prisa? – saludo

\- Así es… - respondió él completamente indiferente

\- ¿Realmente es algo muy importante? ¿Más importante que yo? – cuestiono seductora

\- No tengo tiempo ahora Sara – dijo volteando la mirada

Para Sesshomaru era incomodo lidiar con Sara, su ex novia, puesto que llevaba semanas sin dejarlo tranquilo. Ciertamente fue la novia con la que más tiempo mantuvo una relación pero todo eso, había quedado en el pasado, cosa que ella no entendía.

\- Es curioso… yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti – replico exigente

\- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso – aclaro firme

\- Entiendo… tienes mucho trabajo, pero yo también, al igual que tu, doy clases en esta universidad y aun así, me doy tiempo para estar contigo – declaro insistente pues desde su separación con Sesshomaru había hecho de todo para regresar a su lado, cosa a la que el peli plateado nunca accedió

\- No me refiero a eso Sara, sabes bien que entre los dos ya no hay nada más que una amistad

\- No recuerdo en qué momento se le empezó llamar "Amiga" a la mujer con la que duermes…

\- Eso solo fue…

\- Accediste a estar conmigo Sesshomaru… no me digas que no sentiste nada. Si volviste a caer entre mis brazos fue porque aun sientes algo por mí… - no era mentira que en algún momento Sesshomaru sostuvo fuertes sentimientos ante aquella mujer de hermosos ojos pero, todo había terminado. La última vez en que habían compartido calor era hace exactamente hace un mes.

\- Siempre fui claro contigo, y en ese momento te advertí que solo sería un encuentro carnal, sin involucrar sentimientos

\- Lo recuerdo… - susurro – Pero no creí que fuera cierto

De pronto un incomodo silencio inundo el momento, Sara hacía de todo para volver a conquistar el corazón de ese hombre, pero tras lo sucedido en el pasado, nunca imagino que sería tan complicado. Un error había destruido una hermosa relación y ya no podía cambiarlo, pero si podía remediar las cosas, estaba segura de su amor por él y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Aguantar los rechazos y humillaciones de Sesshomaru solo eran pequeñas cosas que debía pagar por su error, pero estaba segura que su insistencia tendría fruto, no podía aceptar que el amor de su vida ya no sintiera nada, era imposible que el amor que un día los había unido, ya no existiera. Así que seguiría insistiendo. La bella mujer alzo la mirada planeado robarle un beso cuando el hombre frente a ella realizo un movimiento que la desconcertó por completo.

Impaciente y frustrado, miraba su reloj de mano solo esperando a que la mujer frente a él se marchara, tenía a una hermosa jovencita esperándolo y tan solo pensar que se había retrasado, lo llenaba de incomodidad. Una actitud fuera de él, tanto que Sara, notando lo sucedido no pudo callar su asombro.

\- ¿Alguien te espera Sesshomaru? – cuestiono molesta sorprendiendo al hombre

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió furioso, clavándole una mirada llena de desprecio

\- Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? – insistió trémula, sin recibir respuesta pues Sesshomaru ya no respondería a mas tonterías

Sin decir más, el hombre, con delicadeza quito de la puerta a la mujer y dándole la espalda, se dirigió a su destino. Mientras Sara, atónita, comenzó a respirar entre cortado, conocía a Sesshomaru y estaba segura que algo sucedía, su comportamiento no era normal y temió que alguien más pudiera estorbar en sus planes de recuperarlo.

Intento parecer tranquilo antes de llegar al estacionamiento, sabía que aquella insistente mujer le había quitado bastante tiempo y estaba seguro que encontraría a Rin con una mirada intranquila y preocupada. No es que gozara en verla de esa manera sino que, en cualquier estado de ánimo, esa jovencita era totalmente hermosa, pues poseía la capacidad de enloquecer sus sentidos con tan solo una mirada.

Apresuro los pasos para llegar de una buena vez y al llegar al punto, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron pues Rin, no estaba ahí. Se había tardado exactamente veinte minutos en llegar… no es que comprendiera la usencia de Rin pero tampoco era una escusa para marcharse. Sintió una feroz furia recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo de una incómoda intranquilidad, ¿Por qué demonios Rin no estaba esperándolo?

Intentando no parecer un idiota en medio del estacionamiento, abrió su auto y de un movimiento salió de ahí. La iría a buscar a su departamento, no podía ser tan insolente, dejarlo así, sin más, era algo que lo había enfurecido.

 **xxx**

Caminaba por el centro de Tokio, no había sido capaz de llegar y encerrarse en casa, necesitaba despejar su mente, deshacerse de todos los rostros que había visto, olvidar a todas las chicas que alguna vez fueron amantes de Sesshomaru, el maldito hombre de quien se había enamorado como una estúpida. No podía entender lo atrapada que se sentía.

Por un lado, se encontraba su dignidad, sus sentimientos, sus deseo de permanecer a su lado, de saborear su pasión pero… por otro lado, se encontraba todo lo no conocía de Sesshomaru, todo lo que ese hombre ocultaba. Y es que era verdad, realmente no sabía nada de él, solo conocía su gusto para la música, la literatura y que en algún momento fue su profesor.

¿Cómo es que puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces? Se preguntaba insistente, sin darse cuenta que no ponía atención por donde caminaba. Y como era de esperarse, tropezando, golpeo a quien iba frente a ella.

\- Disculpe… no veía por donde caminaba – dijo apenaba mientras recobraba el sentido de sus ideas

\- Ya lo creo Rin… - fue lo que respondió aquella persona, sorprendiendo a la castaña pues conocía esa voz.

Alzo rápidamente la mirada y lo que sus ojos se encontraron fue más que una coincidencia. Recordaba la última vez que lo había visto y era el día de su graduación, justo cuando entre ambos, todo termino. Si, en aquel momento Bankotsu había actuado de una manera egoísta y desconsiderada con ella, pero no podía mentir que siempre le guardo un gran cariño. Al fin, había sido el novio a quien más había querido.

\- ¡Bankotsu! – dijo sorprendida

\- ¡Hola Rin! – saludo él, con una gran sonrisa – Guau, hace tiempo sin verte

\- Ah, así es… ya ha pasado tiempo – respondió ella

\- Y luces igual de hermosa – alago sincero, ruborizando un poco a Rin

Era verdad que había dejado atrás su relación con Rin para enfocarse en su trabajo pero también estaba claro que nunca la olvidaría pues aquella jovencita de grandes ojos cafés, no era una chica que fácilmente se pudiera olvidar.

\- Bien y… ¿Estas de compras? – pregunto amable

\- Ah, no, en realidad, solo vine a pasear un rato, necesitaba despejarme un poco

\- Es verdad, casi te gradúas… es bueno que salgas a despejar un poco tu mente de tantos exámenes…

\- Así es… - afirmo un poco incomoda, recordar su pasado con Bankotsu no era algo que le agrada del todo, mucho menos la forma en la que la miraba, pues el joven de hermosa piel morena, había quedado impactado con el encuentro - Bueno… fue un gusto… yo tengo que irme a…

\- Espera Rin… - interrumpió acelerado

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno… tal vez no quieras pero… me gustaría invitarte un café ¿Qué dices?

\- Ah, ah, yo… no creo que…

\- Por favor Rin… – pidió insistente, de alguna manera Bankotsu, lucia realmente nervioso

\- … de acuerdo – acepto junto con un suspiro, no es que realmente deseara estar acompañada por él, sino que no tenía algo mejor que hacer además… la manera en que hablaba y como la miraba, le habían dado un poco de confianza. Tal vez sería un buen momento para aclarar dudas, así como distraer su mente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru.

Dentro de la cafetería, Bankotsu nervioso por su reencuentro con Rin, tomo aire y le acomodó el asiento a la bella chica, aun no podía creer como es que se habían encontrado. No existían las coincidencias, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le otorgaba.

\- Y dime… ¿Ya conseguiste la entrevista de trabajo con la empresa Panabaerto Pecopon? Recuerdo que siempre fue tu sueño trabajar ahí…

\- Si, la conseguí, iré en un par de semanas

\- Ya veo, me alegro mucho…

\- Gracias… - respondió sin más…

\- Ah, Rin… yo… yo… he pensado mucho en ti… - tartamudeo nervioso

\- ¿Ah sí? – cuestiono dudosa

\- Si, en realidad, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarte yo… había pensado en ir a visitarte…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Realmente tendrías tiempo para ir? – aquellas preguntas retumbaron en el pecho del moreno pues justamente "el tiempo" había sido el causante de su separación

\- Rin fui un imbécil…

\- No puedo decir lo contrario – respondió firme

\- Y no te culpo… realmente fui un imbécil, estúpido, un completo idiota, yo… me deje llevar por el dinero, por soberbia, por sumas estupideces que me orillaron a lastimarte

\- Eso ya quedo en el pasado Bankotsu, comprendí tu situación y no hice más que hacer lo que me pediste… olvidarte – escuchar tales palabras le dolían profundamente, pues él no había podido olvidarla

\- Pero yo nunca pude hacerlo… Rin… yo, no merezco tu perdón pero….

\- No es necesario que me lo pidas… no tengo nada que perdonarte. Nunca me ha gustado guardar rencor, así que… de lo que paso entre nosotros, no debes preocuparte… todo quedo atrás

Por esa noche, no se hablo nada más… Bankotsu sabia el terrible error que había cometido, pues gracias a eso, la chica que amaba, ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

Terminaron de tomar su café, charlaron de trivialidades y al final como todo un buen caballero se ofreció a llevarla. Rin agradeció el gesto y entro a su departamento prometiendo volver a encontrarse y charlar, independientemente de lo sucedido entre ambos, siempre era agradable conversar con quien fue un gran amigo.

El moreno la observo fijamente hasta verla subir el ascensor, estaba seguro que esa noche era una buena señal, encontrarse con el amor de su vida, no era un acontecimiento que dejaría pasar. A partir de esa noche, se haría el propósito de reconquistarla.

 **xxx**

Ya se sentía más tranquila, en realidad la noche junto a Bankotsu no había estado nada mal, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, así que aquella decisión de salir a despejarse había sido buena. Claro que le incomodaba la confesión que le había dado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aun tenía sentimientos por ella, pero en fin, no era algo de lo que deseaba pensar.

El ascensor llego hasta el piso de su departamento, salió y se encamino mientras de su bolso buscaba sus llaves, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kagome y ansiaba llegar para pregúntale cómo le había ido en su cena con Inuyasha, la noche anterior. A un par de pasos para llegar encontró las llaves, las saco y justo en ese instante se detuvo en seco, pues justo al lado de la puerta, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – soltó como en un suspiro por la impresión de verlo ahí

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto furioso mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya veo… no has pisado tu departamento desde que saliste de la universidad, ¿Dónde demonios andabas? – cuestiono insistente y la chica aun impresionada no supo que responder

\- Ah… yo… ¿Qué? Me preguntas donde estaba pero…

\- Se supone que te vería hoy ¿Cierto? No me interesa realmente donde pasaste tantas horas Rin, pero ten la decencia de avisar

Era su imaginación o ¿Sesshomaru estaba furioso porque lo había dejado plantado y además, por no saber donde estaba? Era una escena nueva, la actitud autoritaria del peli plateado era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, así mismo, no era de su agrado pues, no tendría porque comportarse así… al fin, no eran más que amantes ¿Cierto?

Sesshomaru estaba más que furioso y ver la mirada atónita de la chica lo enfurecía aun mas, ¿Cómo es que era tan tonta como para no entender?

\- Bien… has que lo quieras Rin… - fue lo último que dijo al momento de irse. No permitiría verse como un idiota frente a esa chica

De su boca no pudo salir sonido alguno, solo sus ojos se quedaron contemplando como ese imponente hombre salía de ahí, realmente furioso.

En el cuerpo sintió un monumental impulso de ir tras él, de preguntarle qué sucedía pero… no era correcto, así que… dejando de lado lo sucedió, abrió la puerta y entro.

Sesshomaru:

Salió del edificio directo a su auto y arrancándolo de manera agresiva, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo pues, las ganas de regresar con ella las había sentido desde que le había dado la espalda. Algo le sucedía, algo que no podía comprender, algo que lo perturbaba, era algo que nunca antes había sentido y eso lo hacía actuar de maneras estúpidas e inconscientes.

Si, debida admitirlo, le había molestado la ausencia de Rin en el estacionamiento, le había molestado que la chica se fuese a pasear sola y le molestaba aun mas, la manera en que lo miraba, con esos grande y cafés ojos que en ese momento, reflejaban un estúpido asombro. Era acaso que… ¿Comenzaba a sentir algo mas por ella? ¿Algo más que pasión? ¿Algo realmente profundo?

Solo una vez en su vida había sentido algo por una mujer y esa había sido Sara, pero gracias a su traición aquellos sentimientos habían terminado en la basura. Dejando atrás sus deseos de formalizar una verdadera relación. Si, era cierto que en ocasiones, cuando ella lo visitaba, llegaban a tener encuentros sexuales pero de ahí nunca pasaba, volver a vivir con ella, sería un error que jamás cometería, mucho menos volver a meter a una mujer a su casa.

Por eso, venderla había sido la mejor opción, así como sus encuentros con diferentes amantes, jamás serian en su nueva casa… a acepción de Rin puesto que había sido la primera mujer que llevaba a casa después de Sara.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en un bar y bebiendo sin parar comenzó a comparar a ambas mujeres.

Sara había sido la novia con la que compartió un par de años de su vida, la mujer con quien pensaba formalizar una verdadera relación y con la que compartió verdaderos sentimientos pero… había algo en Sara que nunca lo había complacido, si, siempre fue buena amante pero nunca lo había extasiado como Rin… pues la hermosa jovencita en poco tiempo, lo había embriagado de su presencia, cosa que nunca le había sucedido.

Rin era una chica hermosa, físicamente pero también en pensamientos, así como en actitudes, en ella, nada era falso en comparación de Sara pues su esfuerzo de siempre complacerlo, le molestaba. Además, la castaña no solo era inteligente sino también una buena conversadora, y aunque le costara admitirlo, su compañía entre mas la tenia, mas dependiente se volvía de ella.

El peli plateado hombre por fin se percataba de lo que sucedía… corría peligro ya que Rin no solo le gustaba, Rin le atraía de una manera fuerte, de una manera linda, apasionada, delicada pero veraz. Comenzaba a sentirla, comenzaba a…

Ante el peligro de pronunciar tales palabras, Sesshomaru como si hubiese despertado de un sueño se levanto del asiento y agito la cabeza…

\- ¿Acaso soy un imbécil? – se dijo mientras respiraba entre cortado

Bebió la última copa que tenía y como un total ebrio abandono el lugar… no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero lo que si sabia y odiaba al mismo tiempo, era la necesidad que tenia de ver a la hermosa castaña.

Rin:

Entro a casa desubicada por el encuentro con Sesshomaru, había sido algo bastante extraño, y por su actitud era fácil pensar que se encontraba celoso y preocupado pero… no, eso no era posible, ahora más que nunca, estaba segura que su profesor no podía verla de otra manera, tenía que hacerse a la idea de una vez por todas, pues seguir sintiendo ese intenso amor por él, solo la lastimaba.

Dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá intentando digerir todo lo sucedido ¡Vaya que había sido un día pesado!

Escucho la puerta, era Kagome. Saludo gustosa a su amiga y ambas dirigiéndose a la concina comenzaron a conversar.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Hola a todas… me da muchísimo gusto saber que están al pendiente de los capítulos y que no dejaron de seguir la historia… eso me llena de mucha felicidad. De verdad les agradezco mucho…**

 **Esta vez me apresure en actualizar espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y como ya sabrán, Bankotsu me encanta y no podía faltar como el guapo ex novio de Rin.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su Review, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	9. Pertenencia

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Atracción**

 **Pertenencia  
**

* * *

\- Fue encantadora Rin…

\- ¿Segura? En realidad, no te escucho muy animada ¿Sucedió algo? – cuestiono dudosa

\- Bueno… es que si fue encantadora pero… algo no me agrado del todo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto dudosa

\- Te explicare: Esa noche, Inuyasha paso por mí, se veía realmente sexy como vestía, igual que siempre se porto como todo un "caballero" conmigo, me llevo a un restaurante de lujo, cinco estrellas, cosa que me estreso un poco pues no estoy acostumbrada a estar en sitios así. El lugar era bastante bochornoso, gente altanera, fina, con música en vivo, velas y flores…

\- Kagome suena hermoso – interrumpió incrédula

\- Lo fue Rin… fue hermoso, lo que planeo, lo que hizo, lo que comimos y hasta la música era espectacular pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – insistió

\- No paso nada mas… después de cenar, lo único que hizo fue regresarme a casa – Rin no entendía a su amiga – Ósea… no hubo nada de sexo, ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Qué? – expreso sorprendida – Kagome ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Pedias algo mas después de esa hermosa noche? Inuyasha se esforzó en hacerte pasar una velada romántica y tú, lo único que pensabas ¿Era en sexo?

\- Siempre fue así amiga, terminando la noche teníamos un bello encuentro de pasión pero esta vez… no huno nada – confeso insatisfecha

\- ¡No puedo creerlo Kagome! – soltó frunciendo el ceño

\- Además… no creas que la conversación fue realmente romántica… al parecer Inuyasha está preocupado por ti

\- ¿Por mi? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues se la paso preguntadme como estabas, que sucede con Sesshomaru, en realidad, la mitad de nuestra conversación fuiste tú. Te amo amiga pero… una velada romántica no consiste en hablar de tu amiga…

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Rin, sabía que Inuyasha era un buen amigo pero, nunca imagino que le preocupara de esa manera. Bueno, sabía que era un buen muchacho, cosa que su amiga a veces no valoraba y eso comenzaba a preocuparle pues Kagome siempre había sido una chica a quien le gustaba jugar con los muchachos y solo tener sexo con ellos, y con su nuevo novio estaba la posibilidad de perder una verdadera relación.

La castaña no hizo más comentarios, simplemente se retiro a su habitación. Planeado dormir, se metió a su cama, enrolló su cuerpo entre las sabanas y deseo con todo su corazón que algún día, Sesshomaru llegara amarla tanto como Inuyasha amaba a su amiga, al menos, en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin y Kagome como cada día, se apresuraban para salir de casa y dirigirse a la universidad, en ocasiones, llegaban por separado puesto que Inuyasha pasaba por su novia y Rin, sin la intención de incomodar a la pareja, prefería irse en el transporte. En esa ocasión no sería diferente pues el peli plateado novio de su amiga ya había llegado, las chicas se despidieron sonrientes y cada una se encamino por diferente dirección.

Mientras Rin caminaba en busca de algún taxi, comenzó a inquietarle un extraño auto negro que hacia calles la seguía, era extraño pues no lo conocía, no era de ninguno de sus conocidos, eso, comenzó asustarla. Nerviosa, apresuro el paso, intentando llegar a un lugar seguro; cuando vio que aquel auto ya no estaba, suspiro de alivio al pensar que lo había perdido, pero duro poco su alivio al ver que ese mismo, ya se encontraba a lado de ella. Sintió que palideció en un parpadeo, cuando vio que las ventanas del auto comenzaron a bajar. Su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa, imaginaba lo peor cuando…

\- ¡Bankotsu! – susurro recuperando el aliento

\- ¡Hola preciosa! – saludo mientras sonreía coqueto a la castaña - Te noto un poco nerviosa, ¿Se te ha hecho tarde? – cuestiono mientras Rin sentía que volvía su tranquilidad

\- En realidad si… – contesto confundida, no esperaba volverlo a ver y mucho menos con aquella actitud pues le recordaba bastante a cuando todo había comenzado entre ambos

\- Ya veo… - suspiro - Qué suerte tengo, vamos, te llevo – se ofreció y sin esperar respuesta, salió de su auto abriendo la puerta del copiloto

Rin lo observo por un instante, dudaba de su ofrecimiento, tenía tiempo sin verlo así que su confianza no estaba garantizada a pesar de haber pasado la noche anterior con él. Además, era extraño encontrarlo en ese momento y con tanta disponibilidad de ayudarla. Debía admitir que no le desagradaba su ex novio pero también le parecía sospechoso.

Bankotsu con la puerta abierta de su auto, sintió claramente que sería rechazado, además, ver la mirada de duda en los ojos de Rin, era claramente la prueba de un pronto rechazo. No estaría dispuesto aceptar que le negara llevarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, repitió la propuesta pero en esta ocasión, utilizando a su favor, su encantadora y carismática sonrisa. Siempre había sido un joven lindo, divertido y alguien con quien puedes contar.

Observo su reloj de mano y se percato de lo tarde que era, no tenía más opciones ni el tiempo para darse el lujo de rechazarlo. Aunque también, ver esa linda sonrisa que siempre le encanto, fue una motivación para aceptar, sea lo que hubiesen vivido juntos, ya estaba en el pasado. Así que, sin más remedio, la chica acepto la oferta. No dijo nada, simplemente entrando al auto, dio a conocer su respuesta. El muchacho totalmente emocionado por la positiva respuesta de la castaña, de inmediato regreso al volante para llevarla a su destino.

En esta ocasión había ganado el primer intento.

Después de una buena pero corta charla, llegaron al destino, Bankotsu, se detuvo justo fuera de la universidad, salió de su auto y abriendo la puerta a la chica, la ayudo a bajar, estaba más que claro que su plan de reconquistar a Rin estaba tomando lugar.

La castaña agradeció un poco incomoda y despidiéndose del moreno joven, se encamino al edificio donde tenía su primera clase, mientras tanto tal y como un embobado, Bankotsu observo perdidamente a Rin, le encantaba, siempre había sido así, pues ella era el tiempo de mujer que dejaba su esencia a cualquier lugar en donde llegara y dentro del corazón del muchacho, había llegado para quedarse.

Siguió en el mismo lugar, solo mirando a lo lejos, esperando a que la silueta de esa bella jovencita desapareciera a distancia, se sentía motivado, decidido y muy seguro de sí, tanto que aun no se percataba de la insistente y penetrante mirada de un furioso peli plateado.

Sesshomaru sintió una furia recorrer todo su ser, de un momento a otro, el cuerpo comenzó a arderle, ¿Quién demonios era ese imbécil con el que Rin había llegado? había observado toda la escena y para nada le había agradado, ¿Qué rayos pensaba esa chica? Un día antes lo había dejado plantado y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Llegaba con alguien más? No podía estar más enfurecido pero no dejaría las cosas así.

No pensó dos veces, Rin era la mujer con la que él estaba por ese momento y no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera… y no, claro que no eran celos, simplemente era dejar en claro lo que le pertenecía. Sin más, caminando directo a Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, se dispuso a actuar.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Bankotsu al peli plateado hombre que lo observaba con desprecio

\- Seré muy claro contigo. No te entrometas en mi camino – dijo con supremacía

\- ¿Disculpa? Me agradaría saber de qué demonios hablas…

\- Si valoras tu vida, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Rin – y al escuchar tal cosa, el joven lo comprendió todo, el tipo que tan amenazante le hablaba, era su competencia

\- Ya veo… - dijo mas para sí mismo – ¿Entonces es una amenaza? – respondió divertido enfureciendo aun mas a Sesshomaru

\- Tómalo como te plazca… - es lo último que responde, al tiempo de dar media vuelta y retirarse

Se había declarado una guerra y Bankotsu lo sabía pero con firmeza la había aceptado, el arrogante tipo de largo cabello plateado no lo intimidaría tan fácilmente, así que, tomando su auto, se marcho, debía poner manos a la obra en su siguiente estrategia.

 **xxx**

Era hora del descanso y Rin, se encontraba bajo la sombra unos hermosos rosales rojos, ese siempre había sido su lugar favorito para sentarse a leer pues, le parecía fascinante saborear el delicioso aroma que las rosas le ofrecían. Mientras permanecía sentada mirando su libro en manos, pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la actitud que Sesshomaru había tomado con ella, debía admitir que le gustaba, ya que la hacía pensar en que tal vez…

\- Sea importante para él – susurro, sonrojada.

Era inevitable no emocionarse, pues a pesar de lo que esas chicas le habían dicho, ese hombre, seguía poniéndole los nervios de punta. Era increíble que hubiese ido a buscarla hasta su departamento, pensar aquello la hizo sonreír, pero ya era suficiente de pensar en tonterías, así que, concentrando su mirada en el libro se dispuso a leer.

Llevaba al menos tres renglones cuando apareció frente a ella una extraña sombra, alzo la vista y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al ver al imponente hombre de hermosos ojos dorados, frente a ella. Sesshomaru la miraba insistente y de alguna manera le reclamaba con la mirada, no podía soportar verla tan tranquila después de lo sucedido en la mañana, pues llegar en el auto de un imbécil era imperdonable.

\- Se… Sesshomaru – tartamudeo impresionada

\- ¿Estás intentando evitarme? – pregunto firme pues durante todo el día no sabía nada de ella, cosa que no era muy común

\- ¿Eh? – expreso sin comprender aunque de cierta manera, la había descubierto.

Durante todo el día, Rin había evitado encontrarse con él, el campus era enorme pero, ese día, pareciese como si fuera el lugar más pequeño del mundo ya que, las veces en las que se habían encontrado casi de frente, habían sido incontables, y en todas ellas, la castaña siempre había evitado mirarlo, ya sea caminando en otra dirección, bajando la mirada o simplemente escondiéndose. No es porque no quisiera verlo pero era inevitable, era doloroso, imaginarse a Sesshomaru con las chicas que la habían visitado en el vestidor, era algo que simplemente aun no digería bien.

\- No… - respondió

Sesshomaru la observo por un instante, sabía que Rin le mentía, pero no entendía porque, no encontraba la razón para ocultarse de él, para evadirlo, algo le sucedía a la chica y era algo que no le gustaba. En realidad, era algo que lo inquietaba, que lo hacía actuar sin pensar, tal y, como el acto que cometió en seguida.

Sin tomar en cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraban era justamente en medio del campus, Sesshomaru se agacho hasta su altura y la miro fijamente. Rin, al ver aquello, se paralizo. El peli plateado, analizo detenidamente el rostro de la chica, en verdad era una bella jovencita, su rostro era perfecto, sus labios eran rosas, carnosos y totalmente deseables, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color tan café que lo hacía perder el sentido.

Acaso ¿Rin sabía lo que le provocaba a su profesor? Acaso ¿Se aprovechaba de sus encantos para hacerlo actuar como un imbécil? Sesshomaru soltó un casi invisible suspiro, entre cerró los ojos y con delicadeza acaricio levemente su rostro, Rin se estremeció, el corazón le comenzó a latir de manera eufórica, estaba consciente que cualquiera podía verlos, pero más que eso, ese era un acto que nunca se imagino de ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Rin? – pregunto impotente al sentir que era controlado por una jovencita. No comprendía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en un serio problema, uno del cual, no podía, ni quería escapar

\- ¿Pretender… sobre qué? – cuestiono dudosa con el poco aliento que sentía pues la cercanía de Sesshomaru le cortaba la respiración

El sonido de los murmullos lo hizo despertar, volteo ligeramente la mirada y advirtió como algunos alumnos comenzaron a notar el encuentro que sucedía entre los rosales, frunció el ceño y volviendo a su postura habitual, aparto su mano del rostro de Rin. La chica de inmediato sintió el cambio y la manera en que le hombre se había apartado de ella, comprendió en seguida, que era por el lugar tan visible en el que estaban.

El hombre se puso de pie, miro desde arriba a la castaña y de manera indiferente acordó verla después de clases. Rin no pudo negarse, simplemente su boca había respondido un "si" a verlo en el salón de música, no estaba segura de que pasaría, pero ya se había comprometido.

 **xxx**

Sesshomaru sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, Sara comenzaba a fastidiarlo de una manera monumental, ya no soportaba su presencia y a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa y de un cuerpo perfectamente curveado, ya no podía verla como a una amante, ni siquiera, se le antojaba besarla. Era difícil soportar su presencia, no dejaba de molestarlo y aunque anteriormente no le importaban sus acosos con tal de tener sexo, ahora, era diferente.

Por el momento, no deseaba hacerle el amor a nadie que no fuera Rin y así mismo, deseaba que esa chica no fuera de nadie más, de eso, se encargaría, pues en cuanto la chica llegara, le aclararía de una buena vez su inconformidad. Sesshomaru siempre había sido un hombre bastante dominante, imponente y territorial, con la castaña no sería diferente. A pesar de nunca haber sido hombre de una sola mujer, cuando declaraba algo de su pertenencia, absolutamente nadie podía quitárselo.

Mucho menos, seres tan insignificantes como el tipo del auto negro. Recordar su rostro embobado en la jovencita de ojos cafés, le hizo hervir la sangre, realmente era un tipo despreciable, había identificado sus intenciones y estaba dispuesto a arrumarlos, pues nadie, que no fuera él, tenía derecho de probar los encantos que Rin ofrecía. Además, la docilidad de la chica al aceptar irse con ese sujeto, también lo había enfurecido, ¿De dónde demonios había sacado ese valor? Primero en dejarlo plantado, después en regresar hasta el anochecer a su departamento y por último, al llegar a la universidad con un imbécil como ese.

Miro con insistencia la puerta, ansiaba poder aclarar aquellas inconformidades para poder continuar con sus planes de esa noche, pues ya tenía en mente llevarla a casa y recorrer su cuerpo con la punta de su lengua. Se la debía, la noche anterior lo había dejado plantado y claro, eso no podía repetirse. La había declarado completamente suya, y así debía ser.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse dando entrada a la hermosa castaña quien con la mirada baja, se acerco hasta él. Los nervios que la invadían cada vez que estaba frente a su profesor era algo que no podía superar, no solo porque el hombre le encantaba de una manera eufórica sino porque sabiendo sus sentimientos, le era aun más difícil mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo… - pronuncio la chica al momento de ser interrumpida

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – pregunto

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu informalidad y actitud inconsciente están comenzando a molestarme

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono dudosa. Sesshomaru la observo

\- De ahora en adelante, cada día, pasare por ti y te llevare de regreso a casa – soltó de pronto y Rin quedo atónita

¿Qué es lo que sucedía con Sesshomaru? se pregunto estática.

\- Con respecto al sujeto que te trajo en la mañana, será la última vez que tengas contacto con él, ¿Entendido? – aclaro firme ocasionando un mar de emociones en la chica

Aquella información había llegado demasiado rápido, primero que nada, Sesshomaru la había visto llegar y bajarse del auto de Bankotsu y en seguida, el hombre de una manera dominante y severa, le había casi ordenado dejar de a hablarle. La actitud de su profesor le pareció bastante molesta, acaso ¿Ella era de su propiedad?

\- No…no entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con que será el último contacto que tenga con él?

\- He sido bastante claro Rin, me parece despreciable que mantengas contacto con otros hombres mientras eres mi amante – aquellas palabras retumbaron en su pecho ¿Realmente Sesshomaru la veía de una manera tan indiferente que se expresaba de esa forma? – Mientras estés conmigo, no puedes ver a nadie más, el día en que todo termine, podrás hacer lo que quieras – y eso fue lo que culmino la paciencia de la chica

\- ¿Qué? Acaso ¿Estas diciéndome con quien puedo hablar y con quien no?

\- Mientras seas mi amante, te he dicho que cuando todo termine, no será de mi importancia con quien te relaciones – sintió un puñal atravesarle el corazón, junto con la rabia en la que un volcán hace erupción

\- Pero ¿Quién te crees Sesshomaru? No tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme nada

El peli plateado hombre no pronuncio palabra, aunque su rostro no gesticulaba emoción, le había sorprendido la reacción de la chica.

\- Tu bien lo dijiste, solamente somos amantes… nuestra relación consiste solamente en pasión, si es así, por que debería abstenerme…

\- ¿Abstenerte? – repitió el hombre, sintiendo la sangre hervir atreves de sus venas

Rin hacia lo posible para no llorar, sentía furia, dolor y una maldita impotencia de no poder salir de ese lugar, sus piernas habían quedado ancladas al piso. El hombre después de respirar profundo, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella. La castaña se entumeció ¿Qué pretendía ahora? Lo peor de todo es que no podía moverse. Cuando Sesshomaru llego, se agacho a su altura, le tomo el mentón y con voz potente, pronuncio:

\- Eres mía Rin, de nadie más… ¿Comprendes? Y mientras seas mía, no permitiré que nadie te toque, porque me perteneces…

Lo último que sintió, fue como de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, con una constancia cual castada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera? – pronuncio entre hipos - Acaso ¿Soy tu puta particular? – pregunto sintiendo que las fuerzas se le terminaban para mantenerse de pie

Por primera vez, Sesshomaru expreso sorpresa en su rostro, esa respuesta de Rin lo había dejado sin palabras, ese dolor en sus ojos lo habían dejado sin aliento, y esos hipos que contenía para no soltarse a llorar como una niña, lo habían paralizado. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, había actuado como un imbécil como un maldito animal. Así es, la había lastimado, le había hecho algo terrible, no había medido sus palabras, el afán de querer tenerla en su poder lo habían dominado al grado de hablar solamente idioteces.

Paso saliva sintiendo que miles de alfileres le rasgaban la garganta, de inmediato comprendió el error que había cometido, decirle de esa manera tan fría e indiferente que era prácticamente de su propiedad, había sido la solución más estúpida a los terribles celos que había sentido al verla con otro hombre. Porque era así, Sesshomaru, por primera vez, había sentido una monumental montaña de celos que lo habían consumido durante toda la mañana.

\- Rin… – pronuncio en un susurro

Dio un paso, planeaba tomarla entre sus brazos y consolar en llanto que no dejaba de bajarle por las mejillas. Cuando la chica sintió que se acercaba, de inmediato se aparto de él y gritando un "No me toques" salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Cuánto más? Se decía mientras corría a la salida del edifico ¿Cuánto más soportare?

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, salió del edificio, continuaba llorando cuando sintió golpear a un persona, esta de inmediato la sujeto de los hombros para evitar que se callera. Rin sin aun percatarse de quien se trataba, pronuncio débilmente una disculpa por el golpe e intento continuar su camino, cuando escucho una conocida voz, que muy preocupada, preguntaba lo sucedido.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Rin? ¿Qué… que sucede? ¿Qué te paso?

De inmediato identifico esa voz, alzo la mirada y frente a ella se encontraban un par de ojos ambarinos, parecidos a los de Sesshomaru, bellísimos sí, pero no tan intensos como los del hombre que la acababa de volver lastimar.

\- Inuyasha… - pronuncio entre hipos

\- ¿Rin que te paso? – insistió sintiendo que el corazón se le partía por verla llorar

Rin no dijo nada mas, no podía hacerlo, lo único que hizo, fue abrazarse a él y llorar. Inuyasha, tomándola entre sus brazos, sintió una feroz impotencia por no saber qué hacer para evitar ese dolor que la consumía, aunque estaba seguro de quien lo había provocado. Rechino los dientes en cuanto llego a su mente la imagen de su hermano, las cosas no se quedarían así, Sesshomaru era un maldito por hacer llorar a esa chica, no comprendía porque su hermano actuaba de esa manera, pues tener a una mujer como Rin ya era algo increíble. Era un imbécil al no valorarla, ya que si él hubiera tenido la misma dicha que Sesshomaru, nunca la habría tratado mal, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Hay una chica llamada "Karina" que se ha paseado por mis historias y me deja sus encantadores Reviews, hermosa si lees esto, te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y tiempo para leer mis historias. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y esperó seguir leyendo tus Reviews.**

 **No se les olvide dejarme un hermoso Review.**


	10. Verdad

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

 **Atracción**

 **Verdad**

* * *

Mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, una extraña sensación le comenzó a inundar el cuerpo, era una sensación diferente, eran unos sentimientos que lo impulsaba a protegerla, a cuidarla, a no alejarla de su calor. Era una chica increíble, siempre le había agradado pero de un tiempo a otro, la manera de verla había cambiado de tal forma que no era más que envía lo que le sentía a su hermano. Se sentía enamorado de su novia, pero Rin, Rin era diferente, ella era la chica que le hubiese gustado que fuera Kagome. Pero esa era una verdad que nunca sacaría a la luz.

Por fortuna ese día no vería a su novia, le había dicho que saldría con sus amigos, solo como una excusa, la realidad era que, desde aquella noche en que habían ido a cenar, el comportamiento de Kagome lo había decepcionado. El sexo era increíble y nunca antes había sentido lo mismo que sentía con la veraz azabache pero… en ocasiones existían cosas más importantes que solo la pasión carnal.

Después de que Rin desahogo toda su furia, dolor e impotencia, conversó con Inuyasha sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¿Solo una discusión? – cuestiono incrédulo el peli plateado

\- Así es… discutí con Sesshomaru, pero solo fue eso – reitero la castaña

No es porque no le tuviera confianza a Inuyasha, era un buen amigo pero… la verdad era que le avergonzaba su situación, mencionar que era amante de su profesor era algo que solo se guardaría para ella. Hablar de sus problemas personales nunca le gustaba, mucho menos en ese momento pues, era un problema en el que conscientemente se había metido.

\- Me parece increíble Rin – comento – La manera en la que llorabas… parecía como algo mas, ¿Estás segura que?

\- Me molestaron mucho, unas palabras que me dijo – interrumpió – No encontré otra manera de expresar mi sentimientos mas que, llorando, pero no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar Inuyasha – el muchacho la observo intrigado, no creía del todo las palabras de la chica, pero tampoco le correspondía indagar si ella no se lo permitía

\- Bien… si te hizo enojar por algo que te dijo, si gustas puedo hablar con él y…

\- Muchas gracias Inuyasha – adelanto sonriente – No hace falta… con lo que hiciste en este momento, es suficiente

\- De acuerdo – suspiro resignado – ¿Te llevo a casa?

\- Ah, no, no, no quiero entrometerme entre tus planes y los de Kagome…

\- Hoy no saldré con Kagome – confeso de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Rin

\- Ah, ¿No?

\- No… tengo un par de asuntos que atender, por eso no la veré hoy

\- Ya veo… entonces…

\- De hecho… ella, ya se fue – agrego y la castaña quedo atónita, usualmente esa pareja nunca se despegaba – Planeaba ir a mis compromisos de aquí por eso Kagome se adelanto – explico pues el rostro de sus acompañante expresaba su curiosidad

\- Entiendo… pues entonces, ve, se te puede hacer tarde

\- Con eso no hay ningún problema Rin, primero me asegurare de que llegues a casa

\- Pero Inuyasha…

\- No te preocupes, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola después de cómo te vi – bromeo divertido

Rin analizo por un momento y concluyo en que su amigo tenía razón, no se sentía con ánimo de viajar sola y mucho menos con ese dolor en el pecho. Confiaba en Inuyasha así que sin más, acepto.

No tardaron en llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de las chicas. De una manera linda, Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a Rin a bajar, se despidió sonriente de la chica y espero a que esta tomara el elevador para poder irse. Mientras la veía caminar, soltó un suspiro, había descubierto que Rin, siempre seria la chica de quien no podría conseguir más que una buena amistad.

 **xxx**

Hablar con Inuyasha le había ayudado en mucho, llorar entre sus brazos la había hecho desahogar todo lo que sentía y de alguna forma, sentirse más tranquila, pues las palabras y consuelo que le otorgo, las había sentido sinceras. Mientras el elevador subía hasta su piso, Rin soltó una risita, había descubierto que no solo contaba con una amiga, estaba segura que en un futuro, ella e Inuyasha se convertirían en muy buenos amigos.

Al llegar a su departamento, se paro frente a la puerta, soltó un suspiro y entro, no hablaría del tema con Kagome e Inuyasha le había prometido no mencionar nada, no es que no confiara en su mejor amiga sino que, retomar el tema simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando camino hacia la sala, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, sentada y con el pijama puesto, estaba claro que algo le sucedía pues no era normal que tan temprano estuviera en fachas o con ganas de dormir.

\- Ah, Hola Rin – saludo la azabache con tenue voz

\- Hola Kagome… estas…

\- En pijama, así es, planeo dormir temprano – respondió

\- Ya veo… hoy no saldrás con Inuyasha

\- No... – suspiro – Tiene pendientes que resolver y… pues gracias a eso, me quedare en casa

\- ¿Sucedió algo amiga? – cuestiono Rin pues la actitud de su amiga decía más que solo tener sueño

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- No lo sé… ah, te vez un poco, desanimada

\- Claro que no amiga… estoy bien – aclaro fingiendo claramente una sonrisa – Me daré un baño de burbujas y me pondré mis audífonos, así que si necesitas algo, vienes hasta el baño para decirme ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro… - contesto confundida viendo como su amiga se adentraba al baño

Paso alrededor de una hora, Rin comenzaba a preocuparse por Kagome, no solía tomar ducha tan largas, sabía que era un baño de burbujas pero… el desanimo de su amiga la inquieto. Camino despacito hasta el baño, abrió delicadamente la puerta y se encontró a la azabache dentro de la bañera, llena de una blanca y brillante espuma, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la música de sus audífonos sonaba por toda la habitación y parecía contenta tarareando lo que escuchaba.

Verla de esa manera le alivio el corazón, tal vez, no era nada de qué preocuparse. Se encamino a la sala y planeo ver un poco de televisión, desde que había llegado a casa, no se sentía tranquila, las palabras de Sesshomaru seguían paseándose por su cabeza, las escuchaba a cada instante y el corazón le dolía una y otra vez. Era una estúpida, demostrarle su dolor, llorando frente a él, había sido el peor error, pues se suponía que ella había aceptado el titulo de amante.

Aunque… de cierta manera, como fuera su relación, no tenía derecho hablarle de esa manera, creerla su propiedad era sobre pasar el nivel. Cosa que la llevo a pensar en una respuesta. "Celos" se dijo. Así es… tal vez eran celos, claramente se había visto su molestia al mencionar a Bankotsu, pero… ¿Actuar de esa manera? No era correcto.

Continuo analizando lo sucedido cuando escucho la puerta de entrada, se levanto en automático y sin pensar en nada, fue abrir.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo, el estomago se le revolvió, paso saliva y el corazón se le acelero como si hubiese corrido un maratón, su respiración se agito y quedo paralizada. Lo observo de arriba abajo. Sus zapatos perfectamente limpios, su pantalón ajustado pero a corte formal, su cinturón negro, la camisa blanca cuyos últimos botones estaban abiertos haciendo notar un poco de su fuerte pecho, las mangas, remangadas hasta los codos haciendo lucir sus brazos, el cabello largo y plateado que sujetaba por una caleta, la brillante mirada ambarina, los sensuales labios, la fina nariz y ese embriagante perfume.

La miraba fijo, la chica lucia sorprendida, en sus ojos aun reflejaba ese dolor que hace unas horas le había ocasionado, su nariz estaba un poco sonrojada, claramente había llorado. Verla de esa manera le hizo sentirse un completo imbécil, la manera de hablarle no había sido la más efectiva para decirle que solo la quería para él. Sea cual fuera su relación, ambos tenían un acuerdo, uno en que los dos eran participe y aunque no tenían una relación formal, hablarle tan grotesco no era una opción.

En realidad, Rin merecía ser tratada con delicadeza, con ternura, como a una dama, no por el simple hecho de ser mujer, sino que eso le inspiraba, estando con ella, todos sus sentidos lo hacían actuar así, salvo y no se entrometieran los malditos celos, celos que Sesshomaru aun no aceptaba.

La castaña se incomodó un poco, su profesor solamente la veía pero no pronunciaba nada, así que tomando valor, hablo firme:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a verte – soltó

\- ¿A verme? ¿Para qué? – cuestiono

Estaba claro y era razonable la actitud digan de la chica, portarse de otra manera no tenía lugar. El peli plateado hombre, estaba dispuesto a remediar lo cometido, no era de su personalidad pedir disculpas, pero algo más que fuerte que él, le instaba a hacer lo que debía.

\- Rin – pronuncio dando un paso hacia ella

La chica se sobresalto un poco, pues el imponente hombre frente a ella, comenzaba peligrosamente acercarse.

\- ¿Sesshomaru?

\- No eres una cosa de mi pertenencia – soltó – Ni mucho menos algo que pueda utilizar cada que me complazca. - estaba inmóvil, tal y como una estatua, solo mirando sin poder creer las palabras que Sesshomaru le mencionaba, el hombre aun no terminaba de pronunciar la frase cuando ya la había tomado del rostro, eso había llegado por sorpresa – Tu eres… Diferente…

¿Diferente? Se pregunto, ¿A qué se refería con diferente?

Rin no termino de pronunciarse la pregunta cuando el hombre ya había atrapado sus labios. Era una sensación extraña, todo su ser se sentía lastimado, pero aquellas palabras, aunque eran simples, la habían llenado de un tranquilizante calor a su pecho. Y ese beso, le había cortado cualquier intención de negarse a perdonarlo, algo poseía ese hombre, no sabía si era una extraordinaria sensualidad que la dominaba como a una esclava o una extraña sinceridad que cautivaba su corazón.

No fue un beso apasionado y veraz como los que usualmente compartían, ese había sido un beso, tierno, solo un roce de labios con labios que le había trasmitido mas emociones que uno lleno de euforia y saliva. Cuando Sesshomaru se aparto de ella, sintió una extraña electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, al igual que Rin, ese beso le había trasmitido mas emociones que cualquier entrega sexual que había tenido con ella.

Pudo observarla tan solo un segundo antes de que abriera los ojos y vio en ella, cosas que jamás había visto en una mujer, le acaricio el rostro, coloco un poco de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja y en un susurro pronuncio inquieto:

\- ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

Los intensos y grandes ojos cafés de Rin, se abrieron cual asombro por las palabras del hombre. Él, al ver la reacción de la chica, comprendió que estaba actuando fuera de lugar así que volviendo a su postura, dejo en claro lo antes dicho:

\- Desde mañana pasare por ti, estate lista para cuando llegue

\- Ah, yo… - tartamudeo confundida, Sesshomaru no había bromeado al decir que no la dejaría sola

Ignoro los tartamudeos de la castaña y dándole otro beso en los labios se despidió de ella.

\- Te veo mañana – dijo y en seguida dio media vuelta

Esa no había sido, exactamente una disculpa, pero Rin comprendía perfectamente bien la intención de su profesor, y aunque no hubiese pronunciado las palabras exactas, lo disculpaba. Reconocer su error era lo importante. Rin no estaba segura si estaba siendo muy benevolente con ese hombre, pero lo amaba, eso hacía que fuera inevitable, solamente confiaba en que no resultara mal todo lo que estaba haciendo.

 **xxx**

Abrió la puerta del auto, le ofreció la mano a la chica y salió. Ella sonrió tímida, había sido un día especial, Sesshomaru la había tratado de una manera linda y delicada durante toda la mañana. Primero, en cuanto había salido del edificio, él, ya estaba esperándola. En sus cientos de encuentros dentro del campus, el peli plateado la había saludado, en cada mirada que cruzaban, había podido notar una casi invisible sonrisa que solo ella podía identificar pues, sabía que era solo para ella y al final de las clases, la había esperado justo al lado de su auto para llevar a casa.

Comprobó que no era mentira la intención que tenia de cuidarla, así como también de disculparse por su comportamiento tan dominante. Sesshomaru espero a que Rin entrara al edificio y tomando su auto se marcho, se aseguraría que ese imbécil, no se le volviera acercar.

Rin camino hacia el elevador, presionó los botones, y espero a que bajara para entrar. Se sentía contenta, un poco incomoda por los repentinos cambios de humor se ese hombre pero contenta, al fin, Sesshomaru había reconocido su error y lo intentaba remediar. La puerta se abrió, la chica intento dar un paso pero la voz de aquel guapo moreno la detuvo en seco.

\- Así que es cierto… - pronuncio serio.

Rin al escucharlo, volteo en seguida encontrando frente a ella a Bankotsu quien, lucía una camisa negra, un pantalón pegado, olía a un delicioso perfume y cargaba en su mano izquierda, un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

\- Estas saliendo con ese tipo – agrego incomodo

La castaña no sabía que responder, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el muchacho lucia realmente bien, su perfume era encantador y verlo con esas flores la había paralizado, no es que tuviera el ego muy grande pero, estaba segura que eran para ella.

\- Perdona, creo que te incomode con la afirmación

\- Un… un poco – respondió

\- Lo siento, es solo que… no fue muy agradable para mi, comprobarlo – confeso – Planee venir por ti en la mañana y él estaba ahí, planee pasar por ti al final de las clases pero, él, también estaba ahí

\- Bankotsu… - suspiro incomoda

\- Entiendo, estas con él ahora y gracias a eso… creo que tendré que esforzarme más – menciono y la chica quedo boquiabierta, lo que Bankotsu se aproximaba a decir no era bueno y ella lo sabia

\- ¿De… de que hablas?

\- Reencontrarme contigo no fue solo coincidencia Rin, se que en el pasado actué como un idiota, pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba enfocarme en el trabajo que nos daría un buen futuro

\- ¿Qué nos diera? – cuestiono confundida, pues el moreno no dejaba de verla

\- Así es… no te mentí cuando dije que regresarías a mi lado, pues a lo que me refería; era a estar juntos, siempre

Rin sintió que perdió el oxigeno, el muchacho no mentía, frente al elevador, en la recepción de edificio azul, Bankotsu le estaba confesando sus intenciones de formalizar una vida con ella, en otras palabras, le estaba confesando sus planes de casarse con ella.

\- Bankotsu yo…

\- No es necesario que en este momento me respondas, pues se bien que me rechazaras, pero esa no es mi intención sino… Conquistarte – advirtió – Te lo aseguro Rin, no descansare hasta conseguir el corazón que perdí por imbécil - dijo y Rin podía sentir sus latidos hasta la planta de los pies

\- Suena como si me estuvieras amenazando – respondió Rin intentando persuadir los planes del muchacho

\- Vaya que lo es – afirmo sonriendo – Bueno, supongo que por hoy es todo, si te pidiera que salieras conmigo después de la confesión que te hice, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Por esa razón, me retiro, no sin antes darte esto – menciono acercando el ramo de rosas a Rin

La chica sin rechazar el detalle, tomo en manos el bello ramo de flores y las vio por un instante, ese gesto no era más que una advertencia. El guapo joven moreno sonrió coqueto, le guiño un ojo y dando una leve reverencia, salió del edificio. Después de eso, Rin se dirigió a su departamento.

Seguía en shock, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Camino hacia la cocina y encima de la mesa coloco su bolso junto con aquel ramo.

\- Vaya, que lindo – pronuncio Kagome desde la sala

\- ¿Eh, Kagome? – expreso sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo vivo aquí, no te creas dueña del departamento

\- Ya lo sé, me refiero a…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, solo estaba bromeando, estoy aquí porque Inuyasha está resolviendo un par de asuntos…

\- Oh, ya veo y vendrá por ti hasta la noche…

\- No lo veré hasta mañana Rin – interrumpió – Está muy ocupado – Rin se sorprendió, Kagome lucia preocupada

\- Amiga…

\- En fin, no intentes evadir ese lindo ramo de rosas… ¿Te lo dio Sesshomaru?

\- Ah… No – susurro

\- Eh, ¿Entonces quien te lo dio? – cuestiono curiosa

\- Bankotsu – soltó sin mas

\- ¡¿Bankotsu?! – pregunto casi en un grito – ¿Es en serio? ¿Bankotsu regreso?

Rin observo a su sorprendida amiga, ya era hora de contarle su encuentro con el moreno.

 **xxx**

habían pasado dos semanas, la graduación estaba a tan solo un par de días y la emoción que siempre creyó tendría por ese día tan especial, estaba completamente fuera de su persona, pues los sentimientos que la abundaban no eran más que, preocupaciones. Durante ese tiempo, Sesshomaru se había dedicado a pasar por ella y dejarla en casa después de clases, momento el cual, Bankotsu aprovechaba para verla y darle flore, chocolates o cualquier lindo detalle digno de un entusiasmado conquistador.

No es que a la chica le molestaran las atenciones de Sesshomaru, pues cada día se sentía más cerca de él, así mismo, en ocasiones se sentía atrapada entre sus intentos de protección pues comenzaba a sentirse encarcelada, no podía salir del edificio cuando el peli plateado ya estaba ahí. De igual forma, le incomodaban los intentos de Bankotsu, pues temía que en algún momento Sesshomaru se enterara que lo veía casi a escondidas de él. Pero así como era incomodo, era lindo, cada día, sin falta, le llevaba flores, la hacía reír y le mencionaba tiernos halagos que la hacían sentir emocionada.

Estaba consciente que en algún momento todo eso tenía que terminar, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Sesshomaru fuera del edificio, Bankotsu dentro y ella, completamente en medio.

Lo que le asustaba eran cuatro cosas:

La primera: Que Sesshomaru tomara esos gestos lindos, para mantenerla bajo su dominio y prácticamente solo para él.

La segunda: Que las actitudes de Sesshomaru comenzaran a clavarse en lo más profundo de su corazón pues de nueva cuenta comprobaba que él, no le sentía más que pasión

La tercera: Que Bankotsu no se rindiera y en algún momento llegara a encontrase con Sesshomaru

Y la cuarta: Que las heridas que Sesshomaru le hacía, Baknkotsu las curara de una manera linda

* * *

 ** _Comentarios de la autora:_**

 ** _Chicas… muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, hacen feliz a mi corazón de leer todos y cada uno de ellos._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, no puedo subir dos capítulos seguidos pues estoy trabajando en 3 historias, tengo un poco de trabajo pero hago todo mi esfuerzo para darles uno nuevo cada semana._**

 ** _Visiten mis historias, todas son románticas y diferentes._**

 ** _No se les olvide dejarme su hermoso REVIEW las quiero y les mando un fuerte abrazo._**


	11. Decisión

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Decisión**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que intenta? Acaso, ¿Desea alejarse de mí, hasta la graduación? – preguntaba furiosa la azabache

\- Kagome…

\- Van dos semanas Rin, dos semanas que no sé nada de él, ni siquiera me llama, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero ya no me gusta…

\- Tal vez… está muy ocupado

\- No lo creo Rin, Inuyasha no es así, algo sucede y esta preocupándome

Rin no supo que decirle, tenía razón, Inuyasha llevaba dos semanas sin hablarle, sin salir con ella, sin presentarse aunque fuese para un "hola" era algo extraño. De hecho, desde que había hablado con él sobre el problema con Sesshomaru, era el último día que lo había visto. Al principio Kagome lo había tomado de mala gana pero aun así, aceptaba las ocupaciones de su novio, para ese tiempo, la paciencia comenzaba agotársele, además de sentirse preocupada, pues era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar, aunque Rin quisiera negarlo, sospechaba que Inuyasha se ocultaba de su amiga.

Hablare con Inuyasha, esto no me parece normal – se dijo sin responder ante las quejas de su amiga

\- Tranquila Kagome, ya verás que todo esto va a terminar

\- No lo sé… tal vez para cuando se presente conmigo lo golpee… - suspiro intentando calmarse, la azabache presentía que algo sucedía pero su enorme ego no le permitía demostrar su preocupación - Bueno amiga, te dejo, ya vi a Sesshomaru esperándote

\- Oh, cierto… - menciono tímida

\- Que lindo detalle el pasar por ti cada mañana y el llevarte de regreso - comento – Sesshomaru si que sabe como portarse como un lindo novio

Aquellas palabras le dolían profundamente a Rin, agradecía el detalle de su profesor pero más que por ser lindo, sabía que lo hacía para mantenerla vigilada, cosa, que comenzaba a molestarle. La castaña observo fijamente a su amiga, deseando poder confesarle toda la verdad, pero sabía que aun no era momento, así que sin más, sonrió linda y deseándole suerte en su entrevista, se despidió de ella, encaminándose al estacionamiento.

En un principio, el primer pensamiento que tuvo al tomar aquella decisión, fue en que se fastidiaría de realizar cada día, la misma rutina, pero bastaron solo a un par de días para que cambiara completamente su pensamiento. La verdad era que, disfrutaba mucho hacerlo, ver a Rin en la mañana, dentro del campus y en la tarde cuando la llevaba a casa, era algo que ya conformaba sus días de una extraña pero satisfactoria felicidad.

Mientras la esperaba recargado en su auto, contemplaba la belleza de la chica, esa misma que desde hace días, comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más, así como sus encuentros pasionales, cada vez, comenzaban a complacerlo más. Rin no tardo en llegar, Sesshomaru como siempre le ayudo a subir y se encaminaron al edificio azul.

Al llegar, como de costumbre, Rin espero a que su profesor le abriera la puerta, para después, salir del auto, entrar al edifico y encontrarse con Bankotsu y un ramo de flores, esperándola en la recepción. Pero no sucedió, ambos seguían dentro del auto, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. La chica dudo por un segundo, no sabía que pasaba pero su acompañante no hacía más que mirarla. Sintiéndose un poco extraña, abrió la puerta intentando salir ella misma, cuando el brazo de Sesshomaru la sujeto.

\- Espera… - pronuncio

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono

Sería la primera vez que lo haría, invitaría a Rin a salir, desde que su extraña relación había comenzado en ningún momento habían hecho algo juntos, fuera de tener sexo, así que en esa ocasión lo haría, saldría con ella.

\- Te llevare a cenar esta noche, paso por ti a las ocho – soltó y el rostro atónito de la castaña no se pudo ocultar, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru la invitaba a salir

\- Ah, ah – tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir, los últimos días había pasado como una vida monótona y aburrida, que hasta le costaba responder

\- Rin… - dudo el hombre, la jovencita no respondía nada

\- Ah, perdona yo… - dijo en seguida intentando no parecer una tonta - Claro, estaré lista a las ocho

El hombre no dijo nada mas, simplemente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, salió del auto y abrió la puerta de Rin. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, se despidió de ella.

 **xxx**

Mientras caminaba por la recepción del edificio pensaba en que eso había sido más que algo grandioso, Sesshomaru la había invitado a salir, se sentía emocionada, feliz y maravillada, el pecho lo sentía sofocado pero estaba segura que era por un buen presentimiento.

\- ¡Rin! – escucho de pronto y sin tomar atención de quien se trataba volteo sonriente – Hola preciosa – saludo – ¡Vaya! Luces contenta

\- Ah, hola Bankotsu – saludo

\- No sabes lo hermosa que luces cada vez que sonríes… - halago coqueto

\- Ah, gracias…

\- Sé que te incomoda lo que te digo porque estas en una relación pero… no puedo evitarlo, simplemente digo lo que siento – dijo sincero

\- Lo sé, aunque como lo dices… no deja de incomodarme

\- Sigo soñando con el día en que aceptes mis halagos y obsequios, no solo por cortesía – confeso el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Llevaba dos semanas exactas visitándola justo después de que Sesshomaru se iba. Claro que Rin se sentía halagada pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, entre más rápido aceptaba los regalos de Bankotsu, este más rápido se despedía. En realidad, nunca se espero que su profesor se enterara, pues era casi imposible que Sesshomaru se acercara a la recepción.

O eso pensó, hasta que escucho su voz.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Rin no pudo voltear, sabia de quien era esa voz

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? – cuestiono el joven con tono molesto

\- Te advertí desaparecer – añadió el peli plateado sintiendo la sangre hervir

\- ¿Y si no que? Nunca respondiste a mi duda - alego retador

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – dijo Rin asustada por el rostro lleno de furia de ambos hombres, estaba segura que esa situación no acabaría bien.

\- En este momento lo haré insignificante basura – dijo Sesshomaru dando un paso hacia su oponente

\- ¡Basta! – grito la chica con desesperación - ¡Es suficiente! Sesshomaru….

\- No te me acerques… - adelanto el hombre apartando a la chica de él, estaba tan molesto que prefería no tenerla cerca

\- Pero… ¿Sesshomaru? – cuestiono ella, era la primera vez, que la trataba con desprecio y aunque en ese momento no estaba de lado de nadie, escucharlo hablar así, le había dolido profundamente

\- ¿Rin? Imbécil, ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así? Ven aquí para destrozarte ese maldito rostro – grito Bankotsu al percatarse de todo

\- ¡Bankotsu detente! – intervino ella

\- Pero…

\- Ya basta… por favor – imploro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- Rin yo…

\- Detengan esto, recuerden que este lugar es donde vivo y no quiero que…

\- Bien… - interrumpió Sesshomaru – Si eso es lo que quieres, me voy de aquí

No hizo falta que la chica dijera otra cosa, el peli plateado, simplemente dio media vuelta y camino a la salida. No solo sentía la impotencia de no poder partirle la cara a Bankotsu, sino también la rabia de saberse engañado por una niña. Sabía que ese maldito se quedaría en la recepción y eso más le molesto, pero su orgullo era tan grande que prefirió marcharse y desquitar con alcohol los impresionantes celos que le inundaron el cuerpo.

Cuando Rin lo vio cruzar aquella puerta, sintió como si su alma se hubiera ido con él, estaba clara la reacción de Sesshomaru, todo había comenzado muy bien, habían planeado una cita y más que tratarla como amante, sus atenciones mejoraban con el paso de los días. Por un momento se sintió culpable y temió perder al hombre que amaba.

Tuvo el impulso de ir detrás de él, de explicarle los motivos, de tratar de justificar la escena antes vista pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando su cuerpo se movió con aquella intención, de inmediato su mente la detuvo, recordándole que aquellas explicaciones que deseaba darle, no entraban en su relación, nuevamente, la palabra "amante" la atormentaba.

\- Rin – pronunció el moreno, tomando de los hombros a la chica – Lo… lo siento mucho… yo… perdí la compostura, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí… - no sabía que mas decir, el rostro de Rin era más que claro. Ver a Sesshomaru alejarse, le había dolido en lo más profundo.

La castaña no dijo nada por un par de minutos, aunque le hubiese gustado culpar a alguien, no era la respuesta, pues estaba consciente que la total responsable de todo, era ella. Ella había permitido las visitas de Bankotsu, ella había disfrutado de ese par de hombres y aunque su intención no era tenerlos a ambos, debía admitir que por donde se buscara, esa era la verdad.

\- ¿Rin? – insistió el joven – Lo siento yo…

\- No hace falta que te disculpes Bankotsu – dijo al fin

\- Rin… no debes permitir que te trate de esa manera, ¿Qué clase de hombre es? Se porta como un imbécil, independientemente de lo que pudo pensar, no debió dejarte aquí – confeso frustrado

Aunque aquellas palabras no las quería escuchar, eran totalmente ciertas. Si Sesshomaru le tenía consideración como la chica con quien compartía una relación, nunca debió portarse así, es más, por las miradas de todos los presentes, la humillación no era más que para ella.

\- Lo lamento Bankotsu, creo que… deberías irte – suspiro Rin

\- No pienso dejarte aquí sola – rehusó sabiendo las miradas que los presentes tenían encima de ellos

\- Por ahora es lo mejor – insistió compartiéndole una mirada llena de angustia, claramente, en el brillo de sus ojos, se podían ver las lagrimas que fuertemente soportaba a no derramar

El joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarla ir. Rin se dirigió al elevador y cerrando las puertas, se marcho de tan escandalosa escena.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, camino hacia su puerta y recargando la frente en ella, suspiro entre hipos. No podía creer lo sucedido, parecía que era más tonta de lo normal, ¿En qué momento creí que esto nunca sucedería? – Se dijo frustrada – realmente no había pensado las cosas, simplemente se había dejado llevar por falta de amor personal. Aceptar aquello era lo que más le dolía.

 **xxx**

Pasó saliva, dio un suspiro y entro a casa con la plena intención de no ponerse a llorar, eso se merecía por no pensar en consecuencias implícitas, así que entro a su departamento y lo que vio frente a ella, le borro todos los pensamientos de la mente. Con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado como una estatua, observo a Inuyasha quien recargado en la pared, la miraba pacifico.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – pronuncio sorprendida

\- Hola Rin – suspiro el

\- Pero… que… ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste? – cuestiono incrédula pues sabía que Kagome llegaría tarde ese día

\- Amm, Kagome me dio una llave hace tiempo – Rin levanto una ceja, no sabía si molestarse con su amiga por la falta de información o por sentirse invadida por un amigo, en su propia casa – Comento que podía entrar cuando quisiera pero… nunca la utilice hasta ahora, si te molesta la dejo aquí – añadió al ver el rostro de la chica

\- Debo admitir que me sentiría más segura, así que te tomare la palabra, ya halare con Kagome con respecto a la copia de llaves – bromeo seria

Inuyasha sonrió, era una cosa que le fascinaba de la chica, su franca sinceridad. Por esa razón, debía hacer lo mismo, tanto para él como para Kagome y Rin, debía ser sincero y hablar de una buena vez, sobre sus sentimientos, esa era la única razón por la que estaba en el departamento.

\- De acuerdo – acepto sonriente viendo fijamente a la chica

El novio de su amiga no había llegado en un buen momento, lo que acababa de pasar no estaba a favor de su paciencia o buena actitud, mucho menos, sabiendo que el tipo frente suyo, llevaba dos semanas desaparecido.

\- Kagome no está – pronuncio sin más, con un tono reprochante

\- Lo sé… - suspiro sorprendiendo a Rin – En realidad, vine hablar contigo

\- ¿Conmigo? – pregunto inquieta

\- Si… es sobre… Kagome y yo

De inmediato Rin supo que algo andaba mal, no era del todo agradable saber que el novio de su amiga, quisiera hablar con ella, de su relación pues, ¿Cómo podría aconsejar a alguien si ella no ponía orden en su vida amorosa? Aun así, por una extraña razón, la forma en la que Inuyasha la miraba, comenzó asustarle, no por temor a ser agredida por él o de otra forma, sino porque de sus ambarinos ojos, se podían contemplar miles de emociones ocultas. No encontró mejor manera de evitarlo, más que reprocharle su actitud para con Kagome.

\- No creo ser la más indicada para hablar sobre una relación ajena pero… no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Inuyasha… te has desaparecido desde hace dos semanas, no le llamas, no le mandas mensaje, Kagome está comenzando a preocuparse y hoy, hoy que era un día muy importante; en ningún momento te apareciste para apoyarla

\- Yo… lo sé, lo sé Rin y me siento muy mal por eso pero… me he sentido tan confundido estos días que… preferí no acercarme a Kagome por el momento – confeso entre suspiros

\- ¿Confundido? – dudo Rin – ¿Confundido sobre qué?

Inuyasha no menciono nada por un momento, debía encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarle a Rin, que la culpable de su confusión sentimental, era ella. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? El par de chicas, eran prácticamente hermanas, no podía cometer tal estupidez.

La castaña sintió un escalofrió, su amigo frente a ella, no decía nada, solamente la miraba directo a los ojos y suspiraba entre hipos, esas eran más que malas señales. ¿Su confusión tendría que ver con sus sentimientos sobre Kagome? – Se pegunto temerosa – Fuera lo que el peli plateado tuviera que decirle, ya no quería escucharlo.

\- Rin… - soltó – Rin… yo… - la chica contuvo el aliento – Tienes razón, me porte como un imbécil, iré a buscar a Kagome

Sin dejarla que digiriera la tención que en segundos había provocado, el muchacho paso de su lado, abrió la puerta y salió del departamento sin mencionar más palabras. Mientras caminaba soltando gruñidos, se convencía a sí mismo, que lo mejor era callar sus estupideces, si quería arreglar algo, primero debía hacerlo con la chica que formaba parte de su vida, no con la chica que estaba completamente enamorada de su hermano.

Rin salió del departamento, solo para asegurarse que Inuyasha se había marchado, con el rostro confundido, veía el pasillo vacio, no comprendía el porqué su amigo había actuado de esa manera tan sospechosa, mucho menos porque la incógnita de sus palabras le habían ocasionado un poco de miedo. En fin – pensó ella – si actuar como loco le ayudaba a reaccionar y reconocer sus errores, se conformaba, solo esperaba que su amiga, no fuera tan dura con él.

Soltando un suspiro se dispuso a entrar, cuando una sombra frente a ella le sorprendió, volteó la mirada y vio sentado en el piso, aun sosteniendo en manos ese ramo de rosas que estaban a punto de deshidratarse, a Bankotsu, el mismo que la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Bankotsu? – pronuncio anonadada – Pero… ¿Sigues aquí? Como es que… - fue entonces que cayó en cuenta lo sucedido hacía un momento, Inuyasha había salido de su departamento y era claro que estaban solos dentro de él. Sintió un terrible bochorno, mas especulaciones en ese día, eran demasiadas – Ah… Viste… mira Inuyasha es solo

\- El novio de Kagome – adelanto sereno – Lo sé, no debes explicarme nada

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es su novio?

\- Porque… llegue a verlos en varias ocasiones… mucho antes de encontrarme contigo

\- Ya veo – suspiro tranquila, al menos no tenía que dar explicaciones de algo que nuca sucedería - ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – pregunto

\- Me quede preocupado, te vi muy confundida cuando te subiste al elevador, así que… vine a asegurarme que no te pusieras a llorar…

Las palabras de Bankotsu la habían conmovido, el gesto de quedarse en el suelo, esperando a no escucharla llorar, era de las cosas más lindas que alguien había hecho por ella. Además en la recepción, prácticamente lo había corrido, y él, continuaba cargando ese ramo de flores que con cariño deseaba entregarlas a su dueña. Rin sonrió por el acto del joven moreno y lo invito a levantarse.

\- Gracias Bankotsu, lo que acabas de hacer… fue un lindo detalle

\- Aunque no hice gran cosa, me alegra ver en tu rostro esa encantadora sonrisa. Por cierto, toma, estas flores son para ti

Tomo en manos las flores, era la primera vez, que las recibía con sinceridad y alegría. Sonrió levemente y el coqueto muchacho no perdió detalle, aunque fuera poco, sabía que iba en buen camino, lograr una sonrisa sincera de parte de la chica de grandes ojos cobrizos, era el primer paso para continuar con su objetivo. Por ahora, lo más prudente era retirarse.

\- Bien… creo que tuviste muchas emociones durante el día, será mejor que me vaya, a menos que no quieras separarte de mí – bromeo guiñándole un ojo

\- Lo más sensato para ambos, es ir a descansar…

\- ¿Juntos? – cuestiono burlón

\- Sabes de que hablo Bankotsu – el joven sonrió y después de besar la mejilla de la chica, dio media vuelta y se marcho

Rin entro a su departamento y no salió hasta el siguiente día.

 **xxx**

Sesshomaru, guiado por las imágenes que se repetían por su mente y por las miles de ideas e historias que se generaban al respecto, no pensó en otra cosa, más que en dirigirse a un Bar. Aunque todo su cuerpo le gritaba que era una estupidez enfadarse por tal tontería, lo que palpitaba dentro de su pecho era diferente.

No podía creer la actitud la Rin, la descares de ese bastardo pero lo que más aborrecía; era que en ningún momento se había percatado de la doble vida de esa chica. Era claro que llevaba días, recibiendo flores y obsequios de ese maldito muchacho. Conociendo a la perfección el acuerdo y el tiempo de relación que tenían, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. No tanto por su orgullo pisoteado sino porque era la única mujer, con la que comenzaba a formar sentimientos reales.

Sentimientos que ya no le eran indiferentes, sentimientos que comenzaba aceptar y que le agradaba sentir.

De cualquier forma, ya no tenía importancia, si Rin deseaba ver a alguien más, tenía todo el derecho, no era más que su amante. Así que sabiendo que nunca fue de él, tomo todas las bebidas que quiso, intentando olvidar, que deseaba formar una relación estable con su futura ex alumna.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Creo que me tarde más de lo esperado…**

 **A esta historia le puse una pausa muy larga… así que ya no quise dejarla así, aunque me tarde un poco, mantendré activas las actualizaciones de mis historias. Espero que puedan pasar a leerlas todas.**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten con su hermoso REVIEW su opinión sobre él. Saben que amo leerlas.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	12. Sinceridad

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Sinceridad**

* * *

Hoy es el ultimo día de clases amiga… deberías ir hablar con él – sugirió Kagome a su amiga. Rin suspiro nerviosa

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella escena en la recepción del edificio azul. La castaña de ojos cobrizos no habría podido con tanto, así que de inmediato que llego su amiga de la entrevista, le confesó lo sucedido. El humor de Kagome era diferente, puesto que Inuyasha la había buscado con toda la intención de resolver sus sentimientos.

Comprarle flores y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, había bastado para que lo perdonara casi de inmediato, obvio que el joven Taisho tenía que omitir la parte en que casi le confiesa a la mejor amiga de su novia, estar enamorado de ella, pues estaba seguro que cometer esa tontería estaba más que descabellada, así que prefirió abandonar los sentimientos que se habían generado hacia Rin.

Era una buena noticia saber que su amiga tenia resulta su vida amorosa, pues aunque habían tenido sus dificultades, como toda relación, era estable y segura. En cambio, su relación con Sesshomaru, ni siquiera podía llamarse relación, no eran nada más que: estudiante y alumna. Cosa que le dolía aun más.

\- Ya van dos días… creo que suficientes para que su molestia haya pasado – añadió. Rin la observo desconcertada – Rin, no estoy de su lado pero… admite que lo que vio no fue una grata sorpresa. Solo piénsalo, por su mente paso lo obvio, su novia se estaba viendo con otro tipo a escondidas suyas…

La chica pasó saliva, Kagome tendría toda razón, si tan solo, el titulo "novia" fuera de ella. Aun así, por la personalidad de su profesor, estaba segura que si fue un duro golpe para él.

\- Creo que esta vez, te toca a ti… buscarlo y hablar con él, para aclarar todo. Sé que no querías ser grosera con Bankotsu y créeme que yo tampoco lo seria, esta tan guapo que sería imposible pero…

\- ¡Kagome!

\- Bien… bien… tu sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Si, lo sé, debo aclararle que no amo a nadie más que a él – suspiro

\- Así es…

Parecía fácil, ir, buscarlo y confesarle su amor… pero Rin sabia que hacerlo, era condenarse ella misma. Decirle a Sesshomaru sus sentimientos no era una opción, buscarlo no era del todo malo pero, no estaba segura, si era la mejor solución. Rin bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo seguir los consejos de su amiga? Su posición no se lo permitía, por más que le doliera la distancia y silencio del hombre.

\- De acuerdo – soltó entre hipos – Hablare con él – mintió, pero no podía decirle otra cosa

\- Ve hoy mismo, es ultimo día de clases y la siguiente semana será la graduación, no tendrás otra oportunidad, además, debes ir con él a nuestro gran día

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmada

\- Claro… ya es hora de que todas sepan, quien está saliendo con el sexy profesor de música

\- Primero debo arreglar las cosas con él, Kagome – pronuncio intentando desviar el tema

\- Te aseguro que se arreglara, he visto la manera en que Sesshomaru te mira Rin, lo traes completamente loco – por un momento aquellas palabras llenaron de esperanza el corazón de la chica, y recordando el cambio de actitud que comenzaba a tener Sesshomaru, se convenció que tal vez, si había oportunidad de ser algo más que solo su amante

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludo Inuyahsa llegando con ellas

\- ¡Hola! – dijeron al unisonó

\- Libres al fin… - comento feliz – Por fin el ultimo día

\- Lo sé… por eso, debemos celebrar

\- Claro que si, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Rin? – pregunto Inuyasha

\- Ah, no, muchas gracias, disfrútenlo ustedes solos, han tenido semanas sin verse

\- Además… Rin tiene cosas pendientes con Sesshomaru – dijo coqueta la azabache, guiñando un ojo a su amiga

\- Si… - suspiro la chica

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad ante el comentario de su novia, aun no terminaba de aceptar la relación de su hermano con la encantadora de Rin, pero de cualquier forma, debía comprender que no era un asunto que le importara. Intento disimilar abrazando a su chica y después de despedirse, se retiraron.

Rin, por su parte, acomodo su bolso, tomo aire y planeo dirigirse a la biblioteca, después de entregar algunos documentos, sería la última vez que pisaría las aulas de esa universidad. Dio media vuelta y en cuanto volteo, el hombre frente a ella, la dejo sin aliento.

 **xxx**

Aunque sabía que encontrarse con su profesor era cuestión de tiempo, no esperaba tal sorpresa, mucho menos por los días de silencio que este le había ofrecido. Claro que deseaba hablar con él, pero planeaba hacerlo cuando se sintiera preparada y ese momento, no era del todo el indicado. Sentía su cuerpo congelado, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo mientras sentía como sus pupilas se dilataban, así mismo, el latido de su corazón que a cada segundo aumentaba el ritmo, la ponía aun más nerviosa.

\- ¡Rin! – hablo él

\- Se… Se… Profesor – dijo de prisa al recordar que estaba justo en medio del jardín del campus. Hablarle por su nombre no era apropiado

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó

\- Ah… ¿Hablar?

\- Así es… hoy, al final de las clases, sé que es el ultimo día, así que seré breve – Rin no entendía su comportamiento, parecía como si realmente se dirigiera a una alumna cualquiera, al menos a una que no había visto desnuda. Aun así, no rechazo hablar con él, era necesario aclarar el mal entendido. Sea cual sea su relación, la chica no deseaba terminarla.

\- Si… ¿Lo veo en su salón de clase profesor?

\- Por favor

\- De acuerdo – confirmó – Hasta entonces – y fue ella quien terminando la conversación, comenzó a caminar.

Aunque aparentemente su conversación había salido del todo normal, sabía que algo extraño ocultaba, Sesshomaru solía ser serio y distante pero no al grado de sentir que hablaba con una marioneta. Cuando se alejaba en dirección a la biblioteca, un repentino escalofrió la cubrió completa, confundió el sentido con emoción, mas nunca imagino lo que realmente le esperaría.

Desde su encuentro, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería, sabía que esa charla no sería del todo agradable, pues aceptaba su culpa. Pero de cualquier forma, solo algo la animaba y era que, resolvería todo con Sesshomaru. Si, tal vez estaría un poco complicado explicar lo sucedido, pero al final todo estaría bien, confiaba en que así seria.

Mientras Sesshomaru permanecía sentado en su escritorio, la ansiedad de ver pasar el reloj, lo frustraba cada vez más. Por primera vez desde aquel día, no deseaba verla entrar a su salón de clases, por primera vez, quiso librarse de algo que debía pasar, pero ya era tarde, estaba decidido, pues lo que planeaba decirle a Rin, no solo era lo mejor para él, sino para ella, más que nada para ella.

El tocar de la puerta lo sobresalto, vio la hora y su cuerpo se estremeció al saber que ya había llegado el momento, ese par de horas, sentado, intentando convencerse que lo que haría era lo correcto, había pasado más rápido que un suspiro. Pero aunque sus sentimientos le negaran hacerlo, ya era tarde, la chica estaba ahí y no podía hacer otra cosa más que proseguir con lo planeado.

Sesshomaru le indicó que pasara y en cuanto la vio entrar, por un momento sintió, un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, era hermosa, una mujer simplemente radiante, pero por más que la considerará perfecta, no se permitiría dominar. Sabía que si continuaba, correría el riesgo de, dejarse manejar por una mujer.

\- ¡Hola! – saludo la chica, entre suspiros

\- Hola Rin

\- Sesshomaru yo… – Rin intento tomar la palabra y de una buena vez, aclarar lo sucedido con Bankotsu, pero el hombre frente a ella, no la dejo proseguir

\- No hace falta que te justifiques – adelanto - Mucho menos que intentes explicarme algo que no es de mi incumbencia – la chica no comprendió, pero por la manera en que hablaba, de inmediato sintió que Sesshomaru tenía algo más que molestia

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desde un principio, ambos estuvimos consientes de lo que sucedía, por lo tanto, el continuar con nuestras vidas de la manera más normal posible, siempre fue la opción correcta – Rin no entendía sus palabras, mucho menos, porque Sesshomaru no la veía a los ojos

\- No estoy entendiendo…

\- Lo sucedido en la recepción fue del todo normal, pues no tenemos nada que nos una de alguna manera específica – pronuncio sin más, desconcertando a la chica

\- ¿Qué? – de alguna manera, Rin sentía que lo que se aproximaba no era bueno…

\- Así como tú tienes todo el derecho de salir con quien te plazca – continuo - De igual manera lo hago yo – y fue entonces que el rostro de la castaña, cayó hasta el suelo

\- ¿Qué? – exalto – ¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sesshomaru, yo no estoy saliendo con Bankotsu, si, admito que me busco un par de veces pero… nunca sucedió nada más que aceptar sus regalos…

\- Rin…

\- ¿Por eso dices esas cosas? ¿Esta es tu manera madura de enfrentar lo sucedido? ¿Evitando mis mensajes, mis llamadas, sin hablarme durante estos días? – cuestiono alterada, mirándolo incrédula – O ¿Ya salías con alguien desde hace tiempo?

\- Nunca dije eso…

\- Entonces…

\- Entiende de una vez Rin – exalto alzando la voz – No es nada de lo que estas pensando. Comprende lo que voy a decirte. Las clases terminan hoy, de igual manera, tu estancia en esta universidad, quedara en el pasado, después de la graduación

Rin parpadeo un par de veces intentando comprender el extraño mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras. Fue entonces que su corazón se detuvo al llegar a una conclusión, lo peor era, que debía preguntar, aun sabiendo que Sesshomaru respondería afirmándolo.

\- ¿En el pasado? – pregunto en un susurro

\- Así como en el pasado quedara que fuiste alumna de esta universidad, también lo serán, nuestros encuentros. Ya no seré tu profesor, ya no volveremos a vernos…

No solo sonaban horribles esas palabras, sino que lo que significaban, era la peor parte. La chica no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron, sintió como su corazón se partió y como sus piernas le temblaron, la boca se le seco y un vacio en el estomago casi la hizo soltar un gemido. Ni si quiera ella supo de donde había sacado la fuerza para, mantenerse en pie y evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata? – pregunto apretando los puños – ¿Solo porque dejare de ser tu alumna ya no podremos tener sexo? – estaba consciente del peso de sus palabras, pero no le importo, si debía enterarse de esa manera, así lo haría – ¿Ese es el requisito que necesita una mujer para poder estar contigo? – Sesshomaru la veía atónito – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patán conmigo?

\- Rin, no has entendido – respondió él, sintiendo las manos temblorosas – Déjame explicarte

\- ¿Explicarme qué, Sesshomaru? ¿Qué me botas sin más, con la explicación más absurda y enferma que pudiste darme?

\- ¡Debes escucharme!

\- ¡No! escúchame tu a mi – grito furiosa – ¿Eso fui para ti… solo la alumna con la que tenias sexo?

Sesshomaru no sabía que decir, las palabras de Rin eran fuertes, reales y de alguna manera, lo habían dejado sin habla, era la primera vez, que veía esa clase de sentimientos en los ojos de una mujer.

\- ¿Eso fui? – cuestiono haciendo un absoluto esfuerzo por no llorar – Dime… ¿Qué fui para ti? ¿La alumna bonita con la que podías tener sexo, cada que querías? ¿La chica estúpida con la que pasabas tus horas de aburrimiento? O ¿Rin, la mujer con la que mantenías una relación? – dijo, pronunciando la última pregunta con las mejillas mojadas

El hombre, se había quedado estático, no solo ver el dolor de Rin lo había paralizado, sino que, estaba consciente de su estupidez. Sabía que sucedería, lo esperaba, y dentro de sus planes había sido la mejor opción, lo único que no había contemplado, era el dolor que le causaría vivir la escena.

La castaña por otra parte, sintió que para ese punto, todo lo había perdido, Sesshomaru no hablaba, no movía ni siquiera un musculo, para ella, estaba mas que claro, había sido un juego, un simple objeto sexual. No pudo sentirse más humillada, pero aun así, debía utilizar su último aliento, para salvar la dignidad que ya no tenía.

\- De acuerdo – suspiro, limpiándose el rostro – Ni siquiera tuve un titulo ¿he? Ahora ya se, que es lo que era para ti… "Nada"

\- Rin… - susurro

Acomodo su bolso, termino de limpiar su rostro y viendo por última vez los, ámbar de ese hombre, dio media vuelta.

\- Si te preocupaba pensar que diré algo sobre lo sucedido… quédate tranquilo, entre tú y yo, nunca pasó "Nada" – dicho eso, se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y sabiendo que él, nunca la seguiría, se marcho.

El peli plateado hombre, paso saliva, un trago que le supo tan amargo como la cascara de un limón. Apretó los puños, se repitió a si, mismo lo estúpido que era y rechino los dientes. Todo su cuerpo, todo su ser, deseaba, necesitaba levantarse, seguirla, verla a los ojos, arrodillarse y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerlo.

La noche en aquella cantina lo había descubierto. La amaba, la amaba tanto que sus instintos se descontrolaban cada que ella está cerca, la necesitaba tanto que cada noche soñaba con sus ojos, con sus caricias y la mejor melodía que sus oídos podían escuchar, era su risa, pero existía un enorme problema; Rin no era la mujer para él, era tan solo una chica, joven, hermosa, y con un brillante futuro, uno en el que no debía atarse con un hombre como él. Y aunque no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de ella, había sido inevitable.

Le había quedado claro, era una chica increíble y el idiota de Bankotsu no sería el ultimo que intentaría quitársela, pues hasta su imbécil hermano se sentía atraído a ella y lo peor, es que su devoción hacia Rin, le había hecho perder el sentido de supremacía que tanto lo caracterizaba, llevándolo a sentirse insignificante para ella, llevándolo a tomar la peor de sus decisiones. Dejarla y continuar una vida sin ella.

Sabía que Rin le sentía afecto, uno que tal vez era más fuerte que el deseo sexual y la tarea que se asigno, fue romper ese sentimiento y alejarla lo suficiente para no atar su destino a un hombre que ya tenía vivida una vida.

Soltó un gruñido y golpeo la pared detrás suyo, verla llorar había sido lo peor que pudo contemplar y no poder consolarla, era una tortura. Por un momento deseo, que esa jovencita, nunca hubiera estado en su clase, que sus ojos nunca se hubieran cruzado, que nunca se hubieran conocido. No quería admitirlo, pero desde el primer día, lo había sospechado, esa castaña de ojos cobrizos, le traería problemas.

Volvió a golpear la pared, una y otra vez, lo haría hasta que el deseo de perseguirla, se esfumara de su cuerpo, no le importo arriesgarse a romper los dedos de sus manos. Eso era algo que también lo llenaba de rabia… saber que había perdido, saber que una mujer, lo había dominado de esa manera.

 **xxx**

Rin corrió a la salida, sintiendo que la vida la dejaba en cada paso. El hipo de sus sollozos solo conseguía nublarle los instintos para escuchar o ver con claridad, pero no le importo ver a la mitad, lo que deseaba era alejarse, huir de esa universidad, del maldito lugar que más que darle un titulo, le había dado la peor experiencia de su vida, el pero dolor que podría sentir y un amor inalcanzable.

No paraba de llorar mientras dando pasos entrecortados, caminaba por las calles, se sentía utilizada, engañada y una estúpida, pues no solo lamentaba haber conocido a ese hombre sino que a pesar de que las clausulas de su extraña relación ella las había aceptado, aun así, había cometido el maldito error de enamorarse, se había dejado envolver y consciente de ello, no detuvo sus sentimientos, más bien los había alimentado al grado en que su cuerpo parecía caminar sin alma.

Mientras a toda prisa se dirigía a su departamento, Rin nunca noto que al cruzar la calle, un auto se acercaba, por fortuna, en aquel auto venia Bankotsu, quien alcanzo a verla y deteniéndose de golpe, pudo evitar un accidente del cual la chica, no daba por enterada. El moreno no pensó dos veces y salió del auto, Rin al verlo, no hizo o pronuncio nada, simplemente se quedo parada con una postura que la notaba insignificante.

\- Rin… ¿Qué… que sucede? – cuestiono preocupado sin importarle estar en medio de una carretera

\- Él… él… - tartamudeaba – Termino conmigo – dijo al fin

El joven lo supo en seguida, Rin estaba destrozada y dejarla ahí, para ir a buscar a ese maldito profesor, sería como aventarla de un precipicio. No pregunto mas, simplemente la tomo de los hombros y la llevo a su auto, gracias a Kamisama ese día la había encontrado, estando con él, ya no correría ningún peligro.

 **xxx**

Un nudo en la garganta se le formo al verla de esa manera y saber que nada que le dijera, podía hacerla sentir mejor, nuevamente lo comprobaba, Rin se había enamorado de ese hombre y su oportunidad de recuperarla estaba cada vez más lejos. Aunque su objetivo era conseguir a su ex novia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, Bankotsu era un joven determinado y competitivo que en la mayoría de ocasiones, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, pero en esta ocasión no era así, la chica no era un premio.

Por un momento, dejo de lado todas las ideas que le llegaron a la cabeza, todas las formas en que se podía aprovechar de ese momento y conseguir al fin lo que se propuso desde el principio. Hizo lo que nunca antes hubiera hecho, pensar primero en ella, en sus sentimientos y en su dolor. Claro que la quería, de hecho, estaba enamorado de ella pero la estupidez de su pasado la había hecho perderla, en esta ocasión ya no sería igual, si para recuperarla debía ir tan lento como una tortuga, eso haría.

Esta vez, reformaría los pecados cometidos, si antes, ser egoísta y obsesivo lo habían hecho perderla, ya no sería igual, se demostraría a él mismo y a Rin, que todo era diferente. Así que, dejando todas sus estrategias atrás, se enfoco solamente en cuidar de la chica que lloraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Llegando al edificio, la ayudo a salir del auto, la llevo hasta su departamento y con sinceridad se ofreció a escucharla.

Rin noto la disponibilidad de Bankotsu, cosa que le sorprendió, por un momento pensó en solo agradecerle por llevarla a su departamento, pero sin Kagome en casa, estaba segura que sentiría una soledad de muerte, además, si llorar con su ex novio le ayudaría en algo, lo haría, estaba segura que el egoísta que había conocido en el pasado, ya no estaba, así que dispuesta, converso con él.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hola a todas, les agradezco muchísimo sus hermosos Reviews, por lo visto, han extrañado esta historia tanto como yo y me da mucha alegría saber que les gusto el capitulo. Espero que esta nueva actualización también haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Prometí continuar con mis historias y así lo haré, pero deben saber que las actualizaciones no serán tan continuas como antes, pues además de que estoy escribiendo 3 historias diferentes, el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Esperó lo comprendan y me sigan apoyando…**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero leer sus comentarios.**


	13. Amor

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **Atracción**

* * *

 **Amor**

* * *

Rin comentó a Bankotsu lo sucedido, claro que omitió la mitad de la historia, pues decirle a su ex novio que su profesor solo era con quien tenía sexo, no sería la mejor idea, además, llorar por algo que nunca fue tuyo, no era coherente. A pesar de todo, platicar con él, le había ayudado más de lo que imagino, pues por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sentía que realmente la escuchaba, que se preocupaba por ella y que hasta podía sentir empatía.

Al final, cuando el joven se marcho, sin antes ofrecerse a ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, Rin ya no se sintió tan sola, aun seguía destrozada pero no se sentía sola.

Para cuando Kagome llego, la castaña supo que era el momento de confesarle a su amiga, absolutamente todo. Fue obvio que la azabache se indigno al saber que su mejor amiga le había ocultado algo tan importante pero al mismo tiempo comprendió, pues Rin no era del tipo de chica que sabía manejar situaciones como esas, lo que más lamento, fue no apoyarla durante todo ese tiempo, pues llegar y encontrarla tirada en sala, con ojos hinchados, no fue la mejor manera de enterarse.

Kagome sintió deseos de matar al imbécil de ese profesor, lamento no poder enterarse antes y poder evitar el dolor de su amiga pero también, quiso golpear a Rin, por callarse todo durante tanto tiempo.

\- Es un maldito… un cobarde, dime donde vive… iré a partirle la cara…

\- Lo peor de todo Kagome – interrumpió la chica – Lo peor… Es que lo amo – la azabache se quedo muda, aunque deseara exterminarlo, y sus gritos y corajes solo la hicieran odiarlo más, para Rin era todo lo contrario

\- Oh… Rin… – suspiro

\- Lo amo, lo amo… - repitió derramando lagrimas – Fui una estúpida… yo lo sabía, acepte ser su amante y aun así no puse un alto en mis sentimientos, me deje enamorar por alguien que ni siquiera lo intento…

\- Rin, el amor no es algo que podamos controlar – explico abrazando a su amiga – Por eso es el más puro de los sentimientos, porque es real. No debes arrepentirte de sentir amor por Sesshomaru pero… tampoco debes dejar que ese sentimiento te destruya – Rin se sorprendió por las palabras de Kagome, su amiga era una mujer inteligente, aunque pocas veces demostraba madurez, esa era una ocasión, en donde su experiencia hablaba

\- Tal vez… no me arrepiento de enamorarme de él pero, si me avergüenza el sentir que le rogué amor. Siento que, se aprovecho de mis sentimientos y no encontró una manera menos cruel de romperme el corazón – confeso

\- Así es… lo que te dijo… hasta parece que fue planeado – comento incrédula - De cualquier forma, superar esto es lo primero Rin… olvidarte de él, será lo segundo

Rin clavo sus ojos en los de su amiga, quiso hablar, decirle que olvidarse de Sesshomaru sería imposible, pues un hombre como él, solo existía una vez en la vida. Así mismo, ella tampoco deseaba olvidarlo, pero decirle eso a Kagome era demasiado, si debía guardarse ese secreto solo para ella, eso haría.

Mientras tanto, superar su corazón roto, en efecto sería lo primero en su lista, después, enfocarse en una vida tranquila, sería lo segundo, aunque todo el tiempo pensara en ese amor, no evitaría que sus planes se estropearan. Todo debía continuar, con o sin Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Entonces, Bankotsu te trajo a casa? – pregunto Kagome

\- Si… creo que si no hubiera sido él, tal vez me habrían atropellado. Se bajo del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta

\- Fue muy lindo de su parte – comento

\- Si… lo fue – suspiro Rin – Me dijo que… si lo aceptaba, me ofrecía su completa y sincera amistad. Sin preocuparme de que sus actos, contaran como puntos para tener una oportunidad conmigo

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! – expreso la azabache, muy pensativa

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y le tomaste la palabra? – cuestiono

\- No le respondí, simplemente agradecí sus atenciones

\- Bueno pero supongo que está esperando tu respuesta, ese muchacho nunca va a cambiar, es bastante tenaz ¿he?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dudo la castaña

\- Rin… si Bankotsu te ofreció su amistad ¿Por qué no la tomas? Y te seré específica. Llévalo a la graduación contigo

\- ¿Qué? – exalto sorprendida – No…

\- Espera, antes de que empieces a imaginar cosas, te voy a explicar: vas a llevar a Bankotsu como "amigo" solamente, y ¿Qué conseguirás? Pues tres cosas: 1. demostrarle a Sesshomaru que no es el único hombre en tu vida, que no vas a dejarte caer por él. 2. No asistirás, sola a la graduación, sino con un amigo realmente guapo y 3. Tomar la amistad que te ofreció Bankotsu para tu bien, no es bueno estar sola después de una ruptura o de un acontecimiento similar

\- En todos los puntos, utilizo a Bankotsu para mi beneficio

\- Velo de la manera que quieras amiga… pero ambas sabemos, que es la mejor opción – Rin no supo que decir, solo observo incrédula a su amiga – Rin, no te estoy pidiendo que cambies a Sesshomaru por Bankotsu, solo te estoy dando una manera de salir adelante… de cualquier forma tu eres quien decide qué hacer. Solo te doy los consejos que en mi pensar, son lo mejor para ti… eres mi amiga y me dolería verte sufrir ese día tan especial

Debía admitir que era una buena idea, no por la palabra "utilizar" sino por el apoyo. Sabía que presentarse sola, sabiendo que ahí estaría él, no sería lo mejor, así que; de estar sola sintiendo el corazón hacerse pedazos, a pasar un buen momento con amigos, la respuesta ya estaba implícita.

Era de esperarse la presencia del joven moreno al siguiente par de días, como lo había dicho Kagome, era bastante persistente, además de tomar muy en serio su papel de amigo confiable. Toco la puerta y Rin al abrirla, vio frente a ella; a un joven de mirada inocente que sostenía un bote de helado, la ternura que le causo, influyo en dejarlo pasar y gracias a las contantes entrevistas y reuniones de su amiga para su futuro trabajo, le motivaron a aceptar la compañía del joven.

\- ¿El de café, sigue siendo tu favorito? – pregunto curioso

\- Así es… - respondió ella sintiendo una extraña comodidad

\- Me alegra, aunque si hubieras cambiado de sabor, iría corriendo por él – declaro coqueto

Rin no dijo nada, no quería insinuar algo más que agradecimiento, así que tomo dos cucharas de la cocina e invito a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – indago

\- Un poco destruida – confeso tomando una cucharada de helado

\- Lo imagino… pero aun así, sigues luciendo hermosa

\- Bankotsu…

\- Dije que sería tu amigo… nunca dije que te mentiría. Pienso que eres hermosa Rin, eso no va a cambiar – objeto seguro

De cierta manera no podía evitar sus coqueteos, la chica realmente le encantaba y por el momento, no buscaba que con esas palabras se enamorara de él, sabía que era demasiado pronto, así que con conseguir hacerla reír, era suficiente.

\- Ese día… no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí… - comento Rin intentando distraer a su acompañante

\- No hizo falta Rin…

\- No puedo evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada – agrego

\- No deberías, no soy un extraño

La chica lo observo, era cierto, en el pasado habían compartido más que un par de besos, también experiencias, alegrías y sonrisas que en su momento, fueron realmente agradables. Lo conocía, sabía que como amigo era un buen confidente, así que, de una vez decidió aceptar nuevamente en su vida, al joven moreno. Y ¿Por qué no? invitarlo a su graduación, al fin, él había prometido, estar con ella sin insinuaciones.

 **xxx**

\- ¡Vaya! – comento Kagome, mientras terminaba de colocarse un pendiente – ¡Que sexy amiga!

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció Rin, intentando ser modesta, a pesar de estar feliz por su graduación, aquel vacio, continuaba dentro de ella, pues había pasado, solo una semana

\- Anímate Rin, hoy es nuestro día especial

\- Cierto… - suspiro – ¿Me ayudas a peinarme?

\- Claro que si… - acepto acercándole un asiento – Entonces ¿Bankotsu acepto ir contigo?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió volteando los ojos

\- Lo sé, solo quería darle un poco de drama… por cierto, dile que ya no te traiga mas helado, voy a subir de peso

\- No tienes que comértelos

\- Lo hago por ti amiga – alego juguetona

\- Que amable eres… - respondió Rin, compartiendo risas con su amiga

Hasta ese momento, todo iba bien, se sentía relajada y con la esperanza de disfrutar al máximo, la noche por la que tanto se había esforzado, aunque estaba segura que vería ahí a su profesor, se había prometido a si misma, que nada cambiaría, esa era su noche, una noche especial.

\- ¿Bankotsu pasara por ti? – cuestiono curiosa

\- Así es… supongo que no ha de tardar – respondió escuchando al instante, la llamada de la puerta – Bueno, creo que es él

Rin abrió la puerta, sabía que era su acompañante, pero por la sorpresa en sus ojos, nunca espero lo que se le pondría en frente. El muchacho portaba un esmoquin azul marino, acompañado de un moño negro que hacia lucir aun mas su tono de piel, sus ojos purpura, brillaban y su sonrisa coqueta lucia más que encantadora. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Bankotsu lucia tan sensual como ardiente.

\- ¡Hola preciosa! – saludó él, confiado de su apariencia – ¿Nos vamos?

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente, devolvió el saludo y acepto que era hora de retirarse.

En el lugar donde seria la ceremonia, se verían con Kagome e Inuyasha, así que no había problema si se adelantaban. Durante el camino, el joven no perdía oportunidad de alagar a su ex novia, aunque su promesa seguía en pie, era difícil mantener la compostura frente a una mujer tan hermosa. Y no era para tanto, Rin portaba un hermoso vestido, tono melón, largo, que resaltaba su pequeña cintura, el escote era delicado pero sensual y su cabello rizado, la hacían lucir como una princesa.

No tardaron en llegar, Bankotsu bajo del auto y tan atento como siempre lo era, le ofreció su mano, la castaña no dudo en aceptar. Después de ambos compartirse una sonrisa, se dirigieron dentro, pues la ceremonia, pronto comenzaría. Lo que ninguno sabia es que para ese año, el profesor elegido para dirigir dicho evento, sería nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho, el mismo, que había contemplado la llegada de ambos jóvenes.

Sesshomaru estaba consciente que en la graduación vería a Rin, de hecho, aceptar la propuesta de dirigir dicho evento seria un reto, pues no solo tendría que hablar frente a todos los presentes, sino frente a la chica que amaba y, hasta cierto punto, estaba seguro que podría hacerlo, pero nunca imagino tener que verla del brazo de ese maldito bastardo. Tenía poco de haber llegado al lugar, cuando la peor sorpresa de su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, una cosa era verla lejos y no poder tocarla y otra muy diferente seria verla acompañada.

Si debía decirse a sí mismo un egoísta, lo haría, lo aceptaba, pues aun no comenzaba la noche y ya sentía su sangre arder por celos. Pero tenía que guardar su postura, era un profesor de esa universidad, así mismo, era el responsable de terminar con esa relación, no debía permitirse el retractar sus decisiones. Así que, paso saliva y se encamino dentro.

Desde que puso un pie dentro del salón, su atención estaba desubicada, ya que aunque no lo demostrara, buscaba a la chica y se aseguraba que el imbécil, no la tocara de más. Junto a Rin, estaba su inseparable amiga de melena azabache y su estúpido hermano, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ahora tenía que lidiar con dos tipos, pues estaba consciente del interés que Inuyasha le sentía a la castaña.

De igual manera, podía ver con claridad, la manera en que Bankotsu la miraba, claro, sabía perfectamente bien que esa noche, Rin no podía verse más hermosa, pero no era para que el bastardo la mirara como presa. El hombre apretó los puños, debía contenerse, respirar profundo y no dejarse llevar por los inmensos impulsos de acercarse y romperle la cara. Se acerco al Bar, tomo un par de tragos y después se retiro detrás del escenario, ahí se quedaría hasta comenzar la ceremonia.

Llegado el momento, salió al fin, mientras caminaba directo al micrófono, recorrió cada lugar y ubicando a la chica, dio inicio. Rin, desde que lo vio salir, soltó un suspiro que la dejo sin aliento, pues nunca se habría imaginado que sería exactamente él, quien dirigiría la ceremonia.

\- ¿Sabías que Sesshomaru sería el anfitrión? – pregunto desconcertada a su novio

\- No… - respondió igual de sorprendido

\- Esto debe ser una broma…

\- De cualquier forma sabíamos que estaría aquí – adelanto Rin – Aunque nunca pensé que de esta manera

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos quedarnos hasta que te mencionen y después irnos – sugirió Bankotsu un poco incomodo

\- Claro Rin, mas tarde los alcanzaríamos Inuyasha y yo

\- No, no, no hace falta llegar a tanto, Sesshomaru no tiene porque arruinarme la noche y mucho menos a ustedes, solo será el director del evento, cuando termine, comenzara la fiesta y podremos olvidarnos de todo

Kagome observo preocupada, a su amiga, sabia el esfuerzo que hacia al pronunciar esas palabras. Verlo era una cosa, pero ahora tendría que escucharlo y saludarlo en cuanto la nombraran a subir, Rin era una chica valiente, aunque le doliera, debía proseguir con su plan, disfrutar su noche y continuar su vida sin él.

Hasta el momento todo estaba en orden, mientras Sesshomaru lucia más que perfecto como anfitrión de la ceremonia, demostrando elegancia; por dentro, lentamente agonizaba. Cada palabra, cada mirada, todo acto que hacía, era interferido por los cobrizos ojos de la chica que lo observaba. Lo peor, es que Rin parecía relajada e inmune a sentirse reprimida, llevándolo a pensar que tal vez, ese muchacho, la hacía sentir segura.

Pensar en ello, solo aumento sus celos y aunque para ese momento, continuaba seguir con su decisión, lo que se aproximaba, lo haría derrumbarse por completo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a ser nombrados, era la primera vez en la universidad, que se juntaban tres especialidades para una sola graduación, y los primeros en llamar; eran los de la facultad de administración. Rin sabia que la nombrarían casi al final, pues siempre era así, por lo tanto, sus nervios por pasar al frente, ver a Sesshomaru y saludarlo como a un profesor cualquiera, se volvía cada vez más difícil de asimilar.

En el papel que sostenían sus manos, continuaba el nombre de Rin, en cuanto sus ojos lo vieron, supo que había llegado el momento, en cuanto pronunciará su nombre, la chica se levantaría, caminaría a su dirección y él tendría que soportar verla como una chica cualquiera.

La castaña soltó un suspiro en cuanto fue nombrada, se levanto lentamente y antes de dar un paso, su brazo fue tomado por Bankotsu.

\- ¡Tranquila! – dijo, en seguida de compartirle una sonrisa

Aunque no fue mucho, fue suficiente, pues saber que contaba con sus amigos, le dio valor para caminar con la cabeza en alto.

Prefirió omitir de su vista esa escena, pues quería evitar formarse ideas de lo que Bankotsu podría haberle dicho a Rin, al tomar su brazo, así que, regreso su vista al papel, planeaba continuar con la mención de nombres pero para su sorpresa, la castaña, era la última de la facultad de administración. No tenía más remedio que esperarla y continuar hasta que ella, terminará de bajar.

 **xxx**

Era la primera vez, en que el pulso de ese estoico hombre, se alteraba por esperar que algo sucediera y aunque por fuera parecía imperturbable, por dentro, su corazón parecía pretender romperle el pecho, acto que aumento cuando la vio a solo un par de pasos. Cuando por fin termino de subir las escaleras, los ambarinos de Sesshomaru se abrieron cual sorpresa, pues frente a él, contemplo a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos podían ver.

Desde la forma de sus tacones hasta el último rizo de su cabello, toda ella, era una obra de arte, su vestido, caía cubriendo sus piernas pero la delicada tela, se adhería lo suficiente para hacer resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto. Su mirada tenía ese mismo brillo de sensualidad e inocencia que lo enloquecía, tanto en la cama como en una clase, sus labios pintados de un tenue color rosa, solo hacían más incontrolables sus deseos de besarla. En su totalidad, Sesshomaru había quedado impactado.

Rin por su parte, intentaba con un esfuerzo sobre humano, no dejarse llevar por los encantos de su profesor y aunque era decidida, su cuerpo luchaba por dominarla, pues no podía negarlo, era un hombre que sin esfuerzo, la incitaba a pensar fuera de su moral, no solo ardía de sensualidad con ese esmoquin negro, sino que todo él, era un adonis.

En cuanto lo vio, su pulso comenzó acelerarse y por un momento temió perder el equilibrio. Planeaba pasar, saludarlo y no verlo a los ojos en ningún momento, pues estaba segura que sus ojos le demostrarían todos sus sentimientos, pero para cuando planeo hacerlo, ya era tarde, pues en cuanto sus pies se habían plantado en el escenario, ya se había perdido en él.

Parecida a un zombie, comenzó a caminar, justo en dirección a Sesshomaru, cuando este la vio acercarse, una sensación de armonía recorrió su cuerpo, era como si todo prejuicio, se hubiera ido y solamente esperaba por ella. Cuando por fin la tuvo de frente, la impotencia de no poder abrazarla, le enmudeció los labios, Rin al notar que no diría nada, simplemente ofreció su mano, desvió la mirada y sin hacer algo más, se encamino a recibir sus documentos.

Paso saliva, se había portado tal y como un idiota, un completo idiota. Volteo ligeramente a verla y lo último que alcanzo a contemplar, fue como la chica, bajaba del escenario. No solo ese momento que se había desvanecido como agua en las manos, sino su voluntad de intentar algo que nunca lograría.

Con la mirada, la siguió hasta su mesa, caminaba con elegancia, sosteniendo en manos lo que eran sus documentos, al llegar, los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban, se levantaron con sonrisas para recibirla con alegría, pero en cuanto llego, no fue la azabache quien la felicito, sino el joven moreno que adelantándose a todos, la abrazo rodeando su cintura. Sesshomaru se quedo estático, observando la escena, esperando muy en el fondo, que Rin, rechazara el afecto, pero eso nuca paso, pues al contrario, la castaña devolvió el gesto.

Tal vez era mucho su egoísmo, tal vez era su dominante personalidad o tal vez, solo era cuestión de amor. Ya era suficiente, al contemplar esa escena, Sesshomaru por fin lo entendió. Deseaba ser él, quien compartía esa alegría junto a Rin, deseaba ser quien la recibiera, deseaba ser él, quien la rodeara con sus brazos, deseaba ser él, quien permaneciera a su lado, quien le diera seguridad, quien le diera todo lo que ella merecía.

Era un imbécil, un completo imbécil pero reprocharse a si mismo no le devolvería a la chica, así que, respiro profundo, continuó con la siguiente facultad y planeo resolver todo. Al final de la ceremonia, no perdería más tiempo, caminaría directo a Rin y viéndola a los ojos, confesaría sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **¡Vaya! Por sus Reviews, veo que les ha gustado mucho… y no saben la emoción que eso me da, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo y que puedo hacer que sientan la historia. De verdad que les agradezco tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias.**

Agradezco especialmente a: **Nitoca, HalethN,** **floresamaabc** **y** **TRIXA3fanfics** **.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero leerlas con su opinión acerca de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **PD: Pónganme su nombre para poder agradecerles con más detalle.**


End file.
